Love, Life and Stress
by Johanna-002
Summary: Sequel to Love or Stress- Tutuolas, Stablers and Casey/Lake. Join us in our journey as they deal with being a family. How can their kids handle life? What happens when old scars are opened and new miricles happen? Please Read and Review! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Love, life or Stress**

**Author- Kiss the girl54**

**Pairing- Fin/Melinda, Elliot/Olivia, Casey/Lake, Don/Liz**

**Rating- T/M**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing, so stop rubbing it in! Damn I hate you Dick Wolf!**

**Beta-**

**This is the Sequel to Love or Stress, please read that one first, and Review. It maybe complete but I would still like to hear/read your thoughts. Thanks :)**

Olivia looked to the little five year old, blue eyed boy with tears in her eyes as she helped her with his little backpack. One lonely tear managed to escape. The little boy turned around and smiled but then frowned when he saw the tears. "Is Mommy sad?" Everyone in the room smiled. Today was a special day and everyone from Melinda and Fin to Joe and Munch were crowded in the Stabler's living room.

Olivia smiled through her tears and hugged her son. "Oh no honey, well, yes a little, mommy's a little sad because her baby is a big boy."

The adorable blue eyed boy perked up. "I can stay home with you."

Olivia laughed and wiped away her tears. "As much as that would make me happy, you have to go to school. Your daddy should be ready any minute now." Olivia turned to the stairs. "Elliot, you ready?"

Elliot came right down the stairs just then. He smiled when he saw his little man. "Yup, were ready to go, right buddy?" he asked the five year old brown eyed boy next to him.

Joseph got excited. "Yup, let's go!" He started towards the front door but Olivia stopped him.

"Don't I get a hug first?"

Joseph sighed. "Ah mom."

"Don't ah mom me, come here and give me a hug."

The young boy looked at his mother and pointed at her. "No crying?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "No crying." He ran over and Olivia picked him up and hugged him with all her might. That was really all it took, she lost it. "I don't want them to go."

Elliot laughed and had to pry their son away from her. "Come on Mom…" he said teasingly. "We have to go."

"What about my kiss?" Casey asked looking at her daughter who had joined the twins at the door. Today was the first day of school for Christan, Joseph and Layla.

Layla reluctantly walked over to her mom, Casey rolled her eyes, squatting down, Layla pecked her on the cheek. "I Love you mom, can we go now?"

"I want to go!" Payton whined looking at her Daddy.

Fin smiled "Sorry, honey but your not old enough."

Payton reached for mom, "Meanie!" she said looking at her dad, laying her head down on her mother's neck she started to cry.

Melinda had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Why are you crying honey?"

"I want to go!" she repeated again.

"Next year, you will be old enough to go to school next year." Melinda said kissing her forehead "Look on the bright side Pay, you get to stay home with me today, Mommy doesn't have to work."

Payton scrunched her nose "I guess."

"You wanna go with me?" Elliot asked.

Payton shook her head, "I'd rather be with Mommy."

Elliot rolled his eyes "Go figure." Payton never really liked Elliot, ever since the day she was born, when ever he held her she cried and cried and cried, it was amusing but quickly gave you a headache

Olivia gave one last kiss to the both of her boys and then kissed her husband on the lips. "They will only be gone for a few hours." Elliot whispered, she nodded and he smiled, pulling her aside, away from all the ears. "I could come home for lunch, it will be the first time in a very, very long time that we have had the house all to ourselves."

That made Olivia perk up and she kissed him again, this time a little more passionate. "Ewww!" That was all they heard from three little voices waiting at the front door.

Olivia laughed as everyone walked out the front door. Sitting in the car on the way to the school, she thought about what she would do with her day. She had taken the day off just in case the kids needed her for their first day of school but Christian and Joseph seemed to do just fine without her.

She always would kid with Elliot, saying she was looking forward to this day but now she wanted her babies back home. Her whole family was growing up and going away.

Maureen was about to graduate college, and she was engaged to Daniel. Kathleen was a pre-med student and was also engaged, she and Nathaniel would be getting married in a matter of months, Elizabeth was in the academy and just starting life as an independent individual. Dickie and Lala (aka Leslie) were expecting their first child in January, plus Dickie was also in the academy.

They had been through so much but they had gotten through everything. Olivia was very happy she had the family she always wanted, as she sat up she smirked and thought about how much more happier she would be when lunch time came around.

**I realize I didn't make my last and final shout out in Love or Stress so I'm making it now**

**Fin and Melinda's Daughter, XDeathByCupcakesX, LaSherricka, Scoobfan93, Coltsgirl32, Olivia40201, Bucken-Berry, KandiiKane96, MariskaBaby92, 7Seven7, Angelstarshimmer, Movack and Bieberloverr111**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone who has ever reviewed my story Love or Stress, I have given you a shout out please, I hope you continue with me in our little journey, Take care God bless and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

**

* * *

**

Olivia opened the back door, Joseph scrambling out as fast as he could. "Let's go Mom, let's go!" he shouted taking her hand in his and running to the brick building, with Christian holding on to Olivia's other hand.

Olivia laughed "Honey, calm down. School is not going anywhere."

Elliot smiled, running to catch up with his amazing family. "Wait for me guys, don't leave Daddy."

Olivia and Elliot walked behind their boys, watching the happy smiles on their face. They stopped out side of room 12, Mrs. Barkstale's kindergarten class. The woman in the light yellow and pink dress smiled. "Hi,"

Joseph smiled "Hello." he looked back at his brother who was hiding behind Olivia's leg. "Chicken." he muttered.

"Joseph," Olivia scolded "apologize, there was no need to be rude."

"Sorry," Joseph said, putting his hand over his mouth he coughed "chicken." Olivia rolled her eyes it was pointless to try and get him to do anything.

Elliot saw his wife's frustration and took over the introduction roll. "Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my Wife Olivia, this is Joseph, and here hiding is Christan." Elliot said with a smile.

Mrs. Barkstale smiled, "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Stabler, I'm Louisa. Today is the first day of school and I am going to be very busy with my roster and making sure everyone is where they are suppose to be, but I would love a chance to talk with you and tell you a little about myself and my expectations, so when you pick them up later today be sure to schedule a conference with me. okay?"

Olivia smiled "Sounds great." She bent down to her kids level. "Be good okay, I love you and I hope you two have a wonderful first day."

Joseph hugged his mother and kissed her cheek "I love you too Mom, can I go now?" Olivia nodded and Joseph scurried into the class, after collecting his name tag from the teacher. "Bye Dad, love you."

"Love you too, Bud." Elliot said waving at him. Christan was a different story.

"Mommy, don't leave me."

"Oh honey," Olivia said kissing his cheek. "You will do fine, I love okay, you will be fine." she reassured her son.

Christan nodded and hugged his Dad. "I love you too Daddy."

Elliot smiled, wrapping his arm around his son's slender body. "I love you too Kid, have fun and I'll be back to get you at three o'clock, okay?" Christan nodded, giving one last hug to his mother and walking in the class room with Mrs. Barkstale.

"Oh El, they're growing up so fast." Olivia said, holding back tears as she waved one last and final good bye.

"I know, babe, I know." Elliot said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Casey hugged her daughter as she dropped her off at her class room. Layla wasn't in the same class as the twins, she had Mrs. Dillow.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy" Layla said hugging her patents good bye.

"Bye sweetie, you will do great." Lake said kissing her forehead,

"Mommy your gonna be here to get me right, you're not gonna leave me?" Layla asked, terror in her voice.

"No honey, I'm not leaving you. I will be here at three, okay?" Casey said stroking her hair "Besides the twins are here too, who knows you guys might have recess together."

Layla smiled "Maybe."

The teacher smiled at the interaction. "Layla, honey, if you want to go in now you can. Why don't you go sit next to Kyra?" Layla looked at the girl that her teacher pointed at and smiled.

"I think I will she has red hair like me!"

The teacher let a small laugh escape her lips. Turning to look at both Casey and Lake she smiled, "I'm Camille, I really want to get to know all of my students parents so when you come pick her up later today schedule a conference with me and I'll tell you a little about myself and let you know my expectations. Okay?"

Casey nodded, she let a soft smile spread across her lips "I'm Casey and this is my, ugh,"

"I'm Layla's father, Chester but you can call me Lake." Chester smiled, ignoring Casey's slip of the tongue.

Camille was slightly confused but she tried not to let it show. "Well Casey and Lake, it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Casey said as she and Lake walked off.

* * *

Melinda was watching Sponge bob with Payton, "Honey, why do you watch this? His voice is so annnoying."

"hmm," she shrugged "Wanna watch Golden Girls?"

Melinda's head dropped "What do you and grandma do all week?"

"Well," Payton began playing with her play-dough. "We watch cartons, the Golden Girls, then she takes me to lunch and we come home, and she reads me a story, I go to sleep then I wake up and we play a math game, then you came and get me."

"How boring, do you wanna go to the park?" Melinda asked getting off of the couch.

"I want food." Payton said following her into the kitchen.

Melinda grabbed her purse and picked up her daughter. "Well I think I can make that happen. How about we grab something to eat then go to the park?"

Payton smiled, resting her head on her mothers shoulder. "Okay."

**A/N: So how was it? I used my kidergarten teacher, Mrs. Dillow and my sister's, Mrs. Barkstale. Using their names brought back such wonderful memories. **

**My birthday is tomorrow I am so excited, Payton thank you so, so much for the story I LOVED it with ALL my heart. I really did, I almost started to cry when I saw it was actually published. For those of you who are F/M shippers such as myself go read it it's called 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' -by- XDeatByCupakesX**

**Thanks Payton and Zahria for the reviews, and Olivia40201 for the story follow, I love you. MmmWwwAaaaHhh (My air Kiss LOL)**

**Sincerely**

**~JoJo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

**

* * *

**"Freeze, I got you!" Joseph yelled touching Chase's shoulder, a boy who was in his class.

"Man!" Chase complained freezing like superman.

"Run, Kyle, Run!" Christan yelled as his brother chased another boy around the play ground.

Kyle was laughing so hard he just about doubled over "No, man I'm tried."

Joseph joined him in laughter "Me too,"

They four boys sat down on the swing. "So you guys are twins?" Kyle asked "That's so cool, My twins name is Kyra she is a pain in my butt!"

Joseph nodded "I have a big brother and three older sisters but they don't live with me. Mo Mo and Kathleen are getting married, and Dickie, my brother is a cop and La la my sissy in law is having a baby, my other sister Lizzie is a cop too just like me Mom and Dad."

"Lucky!" Caleb yelled "My Mom's a Stage Director, what ever that is and my Dad's a paramedic."

Kyle laughed "My Mom sells houses and my Dad is a dentist."

Christan was about to say something but the recess bell rang. The four boys walked back to class side by side, they were pretty much destined to be friends, best friends at that.

* * *

Layla was having a great time with Kyra, she found out that Kyra had a twin who was in Joseph and Christan's class and that her Mom sold houses and her Dad was a dentist.

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?" Kyra asked, handing Layla the pink marker.

Layla shook her head "Just my cousin Payton, she's like my sister but we don't really hang out much, she's still little plus she cries a lot."

Kyra nodded "I have a big sister, Cheyenne but she's married and has a baby, you know about my twin the only other one is Jake, my little brother he is only a few months old though."

"I hope my Mom and Dad don't have another baby, because then they wont love me anymore."

Kyra looked at her "Spoken like a true five year old, whoever told you that, told you right. Ever since Jake came I have been at the bottom of the charts, God help me if my mom listens to me for five minutes."

"Babies are bad news," Layla shivered as the words left her mouth. "I'm glad we met Kyra, you're pretty cool."

"Thanks Lay, you're pretty cool too!" Kyra said giving her a hug.

* * *

"Higher Mama," Payton giggled as her mom pushed her on the swing.

"No you'll fly into the air and leave me" Melinda laughed as she stopped the swing.

Payton got off clinging to her mothers leg "I'll never leave you Mama!"

Melinda pursed her lips together looking at her, raising her eyebrow, playfully she asked "Promise?"

"pinky," Payton said holding up her hand.

Melinda locked her pinky in with her daughters, "Okay I'm holding you to that." Payton giggled as her mom picked her up.

"Mom," Payton smiled as they walked to the car.

"Yeah babe?"

Payton stroked her mothers hair back like she's seen her Father do so many times before "Your the best Mommy ever!"

Melinda's heart fluttered "Thank you honey, you're the best daughter ever! Are you hungry, wanna go see if Daddy can go to lunch?"

"Yeah!"

**A/N: I know the Chapters are a little shorter but I do want it to be long like the story, and since I'm still planning this one out we're stuck with it's length.**

**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Johanna Happy Birthday to me! That's right I'm 14, today December 23!**

**Thanks for the Reviews and thanks to Rhonda Petrie for the Add and Follow. **

**~JoJo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

Olivia and Elliot waited in the car, it was 2:56, the boys would be out of school in four minutes. Olivia had to prepare herself for one of the two reactions she would get when she asked her boys how their day went, they would either A, love it or B, hate it.

Elliot looked over at his wife, he knew it was hard on her, hell it was hard at him, his babies weren't babies anymore. "I know it hurts Liv, but every parent goes through this, watching their children grow up, it's part of life."

Olivia nodded, leaning back in her chair. "It seems just like yesterday we brought them home from the hospital."

"I know," Elliot said kissing the palm of her hand "I know," he looked at his watch, turning to his wife he smiled "Time to get the boys, their first day has officially ended." Olivia smiled, getting out of the car. She and Elliot walked hand in hand to Mrs. Barkstale's room.

"Mom!" Christan yelled, seeing his parents walk up, he ran up to them throwing his arms around his mother's leg.

"Hi Buddy!" Olivia said picking him up and kissing his cheek, she sat him back down so he could grab his bag.

"Mom this is Caleb and Kyle." Joseph said pointing to the two boys sitting on either side of him.

"Hi Caleb, Kyle do you like school?" Elliot asked with a smile.

Caleb nodded, "I like it now that I have three new friends."

"I'm glad you had a good time." A woman with short brown hair, dressed in a yellow button up shirt smiled, picking up her five year old.

Caleb reached down patting her small baby bump, "Was Raychel good today?"

"Very, she missed you though" The woman said setting him back down.

"I missed her too," Caleb turned to his new friends. "Mom this is Joseph, Christan and Kyle. They're in my class, we played tag at recess."

The woman smiled "Wow, fun." she looked at Olivia and Elliot "Are you their parents?"

Olivia nodded shaking her hand "I'm Olivia and this is my husband Elliot."

"I'm Renee," the woman smiled, a man with light brown hair and dreamy brown eyes walked up behind her "and this Mannie, my husband."

"Nice too meet you, I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my Wife Olivia." Elliot said shaking Mannie's hand.

"Mom can they come over?" Caleb asked.

Renee looked at her husband before her son, "I'll think about it Caleb. Let's get through today first, okay?"

Olivia handed Renee a business card, "If you would like to set up a play date this is my cell and home number."

Renee smiled handing her a simular card. "Same, the 944 number is work."

The two mothers talked, becoming quite acquainted as Elliot and Mannie scheduled a meeting with the teacher.

"Wow, a stage director, what's that like?" Olivia asked. She really liked this woman, and would hope to get to know her better.

"It's wonderful!" Renee said, a huge smile playing on her lips. "I go around to schools and help them with school plays. I have done a few musicals at the Theater Hall, but my passion is with children." Renee looked very young, late twenty's to early thirty's, They were interrupted by Kyle's scream.

"Mom!" he shouted running over to a petite red headed woman.

"Hey, Hun!" The woman said kissing his forehead, a man following her pushing a stroller.

"Mom, I want you to meet my friends." Kyle said leading her over to the other Moms. "Can we hang out some time?"

The woman laughed "I'll have to talk to their mothers, Kyle."

"You can they're here." Kyle smiled up at her. "Mom, this is Christan, Joseph and Caleb and their moms... I forgot their names."

Olivia laughed, "I'm Olivia Stabler and this is my husband Elliot."

Renee smiled, extending her hand "I'm Renee, this is my husband Mannie."

The men all shook hands saying a quiet "Hello."

The woman smiled, and with a thick country accent she introduced herself. "I'm Reba Hart, and this is my husband Brock."

The parents talked, exchanging numbers and scheduling a play date for Saturday morning.

* * *

Layla and Kyra were sitting in front of their class room, talking and laughing, waiting on their parents. "Hey, that's my mom. Come on Layla, I want you to meet her." Kyra said pulling her new friend over to meet her parents. "Mom, this is Layla." Kyra said after her mother greeted her with a warm welcoming hug and kiss.

"Hi." Layla waved, a little shy.

The woman, Reba, Kyra and Kyle's mother, bent down to their level. "Hi Layla, nice to meet you."

Layla smiled a little "You too."

The woman smiled, standing up she took her daughter's hand into her own "Come on Kyra, let's go home."

"Wait mom," the young red head protested "I want you to meet her mom, so that maybe we...can have a play date?"

"Wow!" Brock said looking at his wife "Two play dates in one day." Reba looked at him and smirked.

"There they are!" Layla screamed, running from her new friend to her Daddy.

"Hey Princess!" Lake said kissing her forehead. Casey laughed, pecking her cheek.

"Mom, Dad," Layla said looking at them with all seriousness "I want you to meet Kyra's parents, she's my new friend."

Casey laughed taking her daughter from Lake "Lead the way, Lay."

Kyra squealed when she saw her friend return with who she believed to be her parents. "That's them!" she said to her mom, who couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Mom this is Kyra, and her parents" Layla said as her mom set her back on the ground.

"Hi, Reba Hart, this is my husband Brock." Reba said holding out her hand.

Casey smiled accepting the woman's hand "Casey Novack, this is Lake." she said nodding at her boyfriend, or what ever they were. The two couples talked for a minute, Reba and Casey made a quick meeting with the teacher, also setting up a play date for Saturday.

* * *

Melinda and Fin walked in to Subway, Payton falling in and out of sleep, her head buried in Fin's neck. "Payton, what do you want to eat?" Fin asked rubbing her back.

"A sandwhich," she said looking at him "and a cookie?"

Fin looked at Melinda, Melinda was cautious about junk food when it came to Payton. "I guess." Melinda said, looking at the puppy dog, pleading four year old "You did say I was the best today."

Fin smirked, whispering in her ear "What are you talking about? I tell you your the best all the time."

Melinda rolled her eyes "I was talking to Payton, but I guess you can have a cookie too."

Payton smiled at her Daddy "I don't know about you, but those are her favorite words."

"You have know idea." Fin smirked, lightly elbowing his wife.

After they placed their orders and got their food they sat down at a small booth, Payton by Melinda who sat across from Fin.

"So, how's work going?" Melinda asked taking a bite of her meatball sub.

"Slow, thank God" Fin said.

Melinda nodded "You know, your job is probably one of the only jobs that a 'slow day' could be a good thing."

"I know," he said taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper "You doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

"If I can get out of there early want to go to the movies?"

"Yeah!" Payton squealed "What are we gonna see?"

Fin looked at his daughter and back at his wife and then at his daughter again "Payton, I was talking to your mom."

The four year old looked at him with questionable eyes "So I can't go?"

"Well," Fin said "I asked grandma if she could watch you, but if you want to call and tell her you would rather go to the movies then spend time with her..."

"You're one evil dude." Payton said, taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie and glaring at him.

"Belive it kid," he said leaning over the table.

"Stop it you two," Melinda said stroking her daughter's hair back, she turned her attention back to her husband "So what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner and a Movie?"

"Hmm, a date, I accept." Melinda said winking at him.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! The Drama will start soon, and I'll be doing smut as well. **

**I Wanna thank XDeathByCupcakesX and KandiiKane96 for the Bday/Christmas stories.**

**KandiiKane96 didn't publish hers but XDeatByCupcakesX did, it's called "Save Me From Myself" F/M pairing. I warn you, have a tissue ready and please Review it, she's an amazing writer and deserves WAY more reviews.**

**~JoJo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

__

_

* * *

_

Olivia sat at the kitchen table, watching her family munch happily on their sandwichs. "Calm down Joesph, the turkeys not going anywhere." she said with a laugh.

"Sorry," he apoligized, slowly chewing his food.

"So, you two really had a good day at school huh?"

Christan nodded "I love my teacher, she's very funny."

"Well let's see if you learn anything." Elliot joked, whipping the mayo off his face. Standing up he looked at his watch "Ah , damn it! Guys I have to go, Cragen wanted me back ten minutes ago."

"Okay, well be safe." Olivia said as he leaned over to peck her lips.

"Bye boys." he said kissing their foreheads and ruffling their hair.

Olivia looked at the kitchen door way and sighed, she could feel things between her and Elliot were changing and she wasn't sure if it was for the best. They needed to talk before things got out of control.

* * *

"Casey, are you okay?" Lake asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked staring out the window. She wasn't worried about Layla hearing them for she was deep asleep, but somethings were just better left alone.

Lake just starred at her "Casey, come on, I know you better then that."

Casey sighed "It's nothing, so please, just drop it."

"Okay, but you would tell me right, if something were bothering you?" he asked taking her hand into his and kissing it lightly.

She turned to him and smile. She looked out the window once again, replaying the message that was left on her answering machine, earlier that morning, in her head.

_"Oh God,"_ she thought _"How am I going to tell everyone that my sister is visiting, they think the worst about her situation. What will everyone think when she comes up here for a visit? Maybe I should call her and tell her not to come. I am so confused!"_

The rest of the drive was quiet, Lake knew something was wrong with her and weather she wanted it or not he would be there to support her. He wondered what it could be bothering her and the only answers he came up with broke his heart. _"She doesn't think I love her"_

He looked at her and back at the road, how could he prove to her that she was the only one he saw. Well a proposal wouldbe pretty striaght forward, they've been together for four five year, but was he ready to make that kind of commitment? The voice in his head started to speak _"What does it matter, dumb ass?"_ he looked in the review mirror as if looking at the voice _"Weather you proposed to her or not she will be in your life. Such a dumb ass Lake! That's why they make condoms! You should have used one."_Lake shook his head, he didn't want these thoughts. Layla was a blessing, if anything he was proud to conceive a kid like her on a one night stand.

Casey's daze was broken by her vibrating phone, she smiled when she saw it was from Melinda.

_Hey, pretty lady, what are you doing? - Mel_

_In the car, bored. WBU? - Case_

_Playing candy land. My daughter's beating my ass, she keeps sending me back to the beginning! - Mel_

_LMAO, I love that kid. So what did y'all do today? -Case_

_Well we watched Spongebob and Golden Girls, can you believe it, my four year old likes Golden Girls? I took her to the park then we had lunch with Fin, who by the way asked me out on a date ;)- Mel_

_HaHa ROFLMAO...Aren't you and Fin married LOL? - Case_

_Dugh, you were there! - Mel_

_So... why did he ask you out if you're married? LOL - Case_

_Idk, probably wants to get laid... I don't know why go through all thee trouble though, he should have just kissed my neck and I would have put out... LOL JK - Mel_

_LoL TMI...You're suchn a liar... you would put out by him just walking in the room. JKJK- Case_

_Sad, but true. (; -Mel_

_LOL- Case_

_Okay, GTG Finger painting time! - Mel_

_LOL, does that kid ever sleep? - Case_

_IDK, I don't give her naps. Seems kind of pointless, I slept with her for nine months. I want her to sleep in her own bed. -Mel_

_Okay, well tlk to you later, love you - Case_

_love you too! -Mel_

* * *

"Mom, don't mix the colors, how many times do I have to tell you?" Payton asked bluntly.

"Be quiet kid," Melinda said dabbing a purple mark on her cheek "I bought it."

"For me," Payton reminded

"For you, you, you" Melinda said mockingly "I get everything for you. Why do I do that again?"

Payton chuckled "Because I'm your baby and you love me with all your heart."

"Yes I do and the fact that your my only baby helps a great deal too." Melinda said making her way over to the sink. Washing her hands, she saw Payton staring at her from the table, before she could make any kind of comment Payton was climbing on one of the island chairs.

Melinda turned off the water "Come again?"

"How come Joseph has a brother but I don't?" Payton asked

"Well ugh-" Melinda didn't have a chance to explain.

"Did you and Daddy only want one baby?"

Melinda wasn't sure how to explain, how do you tell the facts of a life, or a woman's body for that matter, to a four year old? "It's complicated, Payton-"

"Yeah but, I don't have a brother or a sister."

"Yes you do," Melinda laughed "Ken, Ken is your brother."

"Yeah but he doesn't live with us, why is that exactly?"

"Ken is an adult, he wants to live on his own so he is." Melinda said, thinking about what Payton said. She did want more children, she and Fin both did, but she doubted luck would be on their side anytime soon. Melinda broke her own thoughts by her voice, "Come on Payton, help me clean up, Daddy will be home soon."

**A/N: Come on guys please Review! I'm holding my story hostage! I'm not updating until I have at least one review, I prefer two but I'll take one.**

**Oh and for those of you who add any of my stories to favorite or follow it do you think you could leave a review? It doesn't take long to write "Good Job :)" or "Continue please!" believe it or not it boost my selfesteem. When I don't have many reviews it's like do I really suck? Anyways, Review rant over. **

**Payton thanks for the Review, made my day!**

**~JOJO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

___

* * *

_

Elliot sighed, It had been a hard long day, the precinct was slow and everyone was ready to go home. "Liv, are you home?" He called, slipping out of his shoes.

"I'm up stairs!" She called back

Elliot clapped his hands together, running up the stairs ignoring the yells that were coming from his sons who were to engrossed in the television to even realize he was home.

"Hey babe." he smiled pushing open the door.

Olivia smiled up at him "Hi, how was work?"

"Long," he said sitting down at the foot of the bed, giving his wife's body a look over. Olivia was on the laptop, dressed in pink sopie shorts and a white tank top, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore the perfect amount of make up. "How was your day?"

she shrugged "Okay, I guess." she logged of the computer, laying on her pillow, no one said a word, just silence, silence that was interrupted by Olivia's cell.

_Hey, Hun, what are you doing? - Mom_

_Nun, why?- Livvie_

_Melinda's not answering her cell and I don't want to bother Fin if he's working, can you call her and ask her to bring Payton's bag over for the week? -Mom_

_Sure, I'll txt you back if she answers. -Livvie_

_Thnx, Love you - Mom_

_Love you too - Livvie_

"Who was that?" Elliot asked, laying next to her, pulling her to him.

Olivia sighed,"Mom, she wants me to call Melinda, she can't get a hold of her." reaching for her phone she felt Elliot kiss her neck, his hands running down her body. She smiled, pushing his hand away. Looking through her contacts she found Melinda's, pressing the green button, it started to ring. Melinda picked on the third ring.

_Hello?_

Hey Mel, Mom has been calling you, she wanted you to bring Pay's stuff over for the week.

_Yeah, I know, I just got off the phone with her._

Oh, okay... So what are y'all doing to night?

_Me and Fin are going out and Liz said she would watch Payton._

Ha ha, get some!

_ha ha you know it! Alright Liv I'll call you back later okay? _

No, don't go

_I promise I'll call you back, I'm gonna take a shower and when I get out I'll call you okay?_

Ugh, okay, bye

* * *

Casey and Layla were sitting next to each other as Lake sat across from them, they wanted to take their daughter out for doing so well on her first day of school.

Layla was going on and on about how she and Kyra did everything together. "She seems like a pretty cool kid, Lay." Lake said, taking a bite out of his enchiladas.

"She is," Layla said before eating her tortilla.

"I'm glad you had fun sweet heart," Casey said stroking her hair back.

Layla looked at her mom, a little hesitant to ask. "So, Mom, was Payton really sad that she couldn't go to school?"

Lake and Casey both laughed. "I think she was," Casey said looking at Lake "What do you think?"

"I think she is going to be very lonely, being with grandma all by herself."

"Whatever." Layla said rolling her eyes, "No offense, but I don't really like Payton, she is to babied."

Casey's mouth dropped "Layla Marie!"

"What? Just being honest!" Layla said defensively, "Joseph doesn't like her either."

Casey glared at her daughter, blood or not Payton was her niece, family, she didn't want their to be bad blood between the youngsters. That would just about rip everyone to shreds, especially Melinda considering how munch she adored the Twins, including Layla, hell she loved Elliot's gown, twenty year old kids.

* * *

Melinda laid in the tub, making little splashy sounds. She was excited about her date with her husband, it had been a while since they went anywhere just the two of them. Her silence was interrupted by a four year banging on the door, who was shouting "I have to pee!" at the top of her lungs.

Melinda groaned, wrapping the towel around her. She opened the door and Payton ran past her, Melinda shook her head smiling "Pay, there are two bathrooms in this house, so why do you always use mine?"

"I don't know." The four year old cutie said running out after washing her hands with the foamy strawberry soap.

"Don't come back for twenty minutes okay?" Payton waved her off as she ran out of the bedroom and around the corner down the stairs. The brunet chuckled as she shut and locked her door, she made her way to the walk in closet. She searched through her things deciding on a stylish cocktail dress in fine synthetic fiber stretch - elegant black - slim and slightly waist-fitted, truly figure-flattering - utterly decorative and glamorous draped bodice top - mid-thigh length skirt.

The beautiful Medical Examiner slipped into it, also sticking her black Dior-Extreme-Gladiator heels on. She sat at her make up table, applying her brown, copper, gold eyeshadow followed by her black eyeliner and mascara. She stood up, giving herself a look over in the mirror, she smiled not realizing why her husband still found her so attractive, why he would find her attractive at all. What was it about her that was so great?

* * *

**A/N: 3 Reviews or I hold my story hostage!**

**Yes, you read right. Melinda's doubting her appearance, leave me a review, telling her what makes so amazing and I'll use it in the next chapter, which by the way will be focused on Melinda and Fin's date and Elliot and Olivia's talk. Do you guys want me to switch up the order in how I'm portraying the families or is it okay like this, E/O, C/L and then F/M ? Just wondering.**

**Thanks so munch for the Reviews, ha ha they have really brightened my day, lol. I got 5 reviews, so I'm boosting the minimum amount to 3.**

**:)**

**~JOJO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

___

* * *

_

Melinda pulled up into the drive way of Liz and Donald Cragen, "Ready, Payton?" she asked putting on her red lipstick.

"Ugh huh,"

Melinda got out of the car, opening the back door and unbuckling her daughter from her booster seat. Payton hoped out, running to the front door, Melinda following behind her with her over night bag and anything to keep her entertained to the next day.

Liz came to the door a huge smile on her face, "Hi sweetheart," she said picking Payton up and nuzzling her cheek. "Wow, Melinda you look hot! But I though you were just going to catch a movie and a bite to eat."

Melinda laughed, "Thank you. I thought so too, but Fin sent me message saying 'wear something sexy' so I don't know, we'll see what he has planed."

"Well come in, I have lemonade if you want any."

"No thank you, I should probably be going anyways." Melinda said setting the bag on the counter. "Hey Don,"

"Melinda, hi, you look great!"

"Yeah, yeah we know." Payton said more intrigued in her grandmother's necklace then her mother's appearance "Bye mom, see you later."

Liz looked at her granddaughter and laughed "Anxious to be with me or what?"

"You know it!"

Liz laughed "I was waiting for you to come over all day and play with me."

Payton looked at her with all seriousness "I was trying, but mom just wouldn't let me leave." she looked over at her mother and smiled "I think she's obsessed with me." Payton whispered in Liz's ear. The blonde started laughing shaking her head, she looked at Don, who was enjoying the sight before him.

"Payton, you're to much." Liz said putting her on the counter.

Melinda nodded in agreement, "Well since she seems to want to get rid of me, I guess I should be going." The brunet beauty kissed her daughter's cheek "be good, love you"

"Always," Payton said, kissing her back.

Liz walked Melinda to the door, Payton on her hip "Have fun, be safe."

"Bye Mama, love you!"

"Love you!" Melinda waved.

**Xx~F/M~Xx**

Melinda pulled up next to the curb, Fin's truck was in the drive way so she knew he was home. She got out of the car just as she was walking out of the house. They both stopped in their tracks looking at one another. Seeing Melinda in her little black dress made Fin want to skip their date and have his way with her upstairs, he made his way over to her, taking his hands in hers.

"You look, wow!"

Melinda smiled You look pretty wow your self. She looked her husband up and down, he was wearing a nice black button up dress shirt and dress pants and her favorite cologne. He cupped her face in his hands and lightly kiss her lips, Melinda felt the same wild spark that she always had, and it being such a powerful pull she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his waist, pushing her body against his.

They pulled apart, smiling at one another, he softly kissed her again "Ready to go?"

"Aww, do we have to?"

He looked at her a little confused, as they headed to his truck. "What, you change your mind?"

"No," Melinda said as he opened her door

"Then what?" he asked as he started the car.

"'Cause I'm turned on now." she said scooting closer to him.

Fin looked at her started to laugh "Better stop," Melinda was sucking and blowing on his neck, her hand dropping to his thigh. "Melinda.. stop, please" he said trying to ignore the urge to pull over and take her right there.

He was relieved when they finally made it to the restaurant, Melinda was completely physced at the place he had chosen, a nice Italian, not to mention expensive restaurant.

"You okay?" he asked opening her door, he loved the smile on her face. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and were immediately seated.

"This is nice, Fin, thank you." Melinda smiled as he pulled out her chair for her.

He smiled sitting across from her, "You're welcome, Melinda."

The two started up a nice little chat, but were soon interrupted by the waitress, the woman smiled "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Yes," Melinda said looking at the menu "You have alcohol right?"

The waitress smiled "Most definately, what can I interest you in?"

"Wine?" Melinda asked, Fin nodded and Melinda smiled, the waitress jotted it down on her not pad.

"Appetizers?"

"Calamarie and a salad, please." Fin said knowing those were two of Melinda's favorites. "Thank you."

The woman smiled agian, "No problame, are you ready to order or would you like more time?"

"Ugh, give us another minute would you?" Melinda said looking over the menu.

"My pleasure, I'll put in your orders."

"Thank you," Fin and Melinda said at the same time, the woman nodded walking way.

Their appetizers arrived a few minutes later, along with the wine. Fin and Melinda were going to split the lasagna, and fedachini alfredo, which arrived with in twenty minutes of placing their order.

"So, Fin, honestly, what made you do this?" Melinda asked becoming a litte suspicious.

"What?" he asked "Can't a man show his wife that he loves her?"

she rolled her "Ugh- huh,"

"What?" he asked offended "You don't believe me?"

"No, no I believe you." She smiled, making heart on his palm with her hand "Just courios."

"Well lose the couriosness and relax." he said kissing her palm.

**Xx~E/O~xX**

Olivia walked intot he bedroom, exahusted as ever, Elliot was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Excuse me," she said trying to get by. Elliot moved out of her way but just stared at her "Can I help you?" she asked, sticking her tooth brush in her mouth.

"Are you okay, babe?" Elliot asked after rinsing out his mouth

"Yeah, fine." she said before spitting

"Liv,"

The brunet sighed rinsing her mouth out with scope. "I'm fine Elliot,"

"Olivia Alli Benson Stabler what's wrong? Baby talk to me, please."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, and Elliot grabbed her arm, not hard but he wanted to talk to her and her hard headed ass wouldn't do anything willingly. He held her in his arms, kissing her forehead and telling her that everything would be okay, that he would make it all go away as long as she told him what she was feeling.

she let out a shuddering breath "Do you love me?"

Elliot couldn't speak he was completely blown away by her question, he pulled away just enough to look in her eyes. "Are you kidding? Olivia, baby, of course I love you, all I see is you, you're the hilight of my day."

"I don't feel it Elliot, I feel like I made a mistake." She started pacing around the "I love you and I love the kids, dear God, I love the kids so much, but lately Elliot, we seem to be distant. I mean we haven't been out, just the two of us and you never tell me you love me anymore. I just don't know."

"Baby, baby, listen" Elliot said walking over to her, he looked her in the eye and got down on one knee 'Olivia, you are the greatest wife in the world, the smartest woman I hae ever met and the best, most magnificent mother to my children. Meeting you will never and has never been a mistake, if I had my way we would have meet the twenty something years ago, you would be the mother of all my children. You're it for me, babe, it's only you."

Olivia had tears in her eyes, she kissed him loving on the lips "Thank you, that's all I need, just to hear that you still love me."

Elliot smiled standing up and bringing her into a very passionet kiss. "Let me show you how much I really love you,"

Olivia giggeld "Not to night, I'm tired."

* * *

**A/N: 3 Reviews or no updates!**

**Haha, Sorry guys but I'm more of an F/M shipper so I'll add smut on them before E/O, Next chapter is based again, on Fin and Melinda and I'll add some Casey/ Lake.**

**What will Fin say to show Melinda that she's worth so much more than she thinks, what actions will he do to prove that she's his everything?**

**Will Lake get Casey to open up? Will hell freeze over when Casey's sister ignores her plea to stay in Colorado?**

**~JOJO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

"Shut up!" Melinda said playfully hitting Fin's chest.

He laughed kissing her forehead "Thanks for being my date, babe. I had fun."

"Thanks for inviting me," she said leaning against the front door, she smiled as he put his hands on the door, on either side of her, trapping her between him, her smile widened when she saw him lean down to kiss her lips. "Do you wanna come in, I'm pretty sure my parents are asleep." she said, seductively.

He laughed against her lips, unlocking the door. Melinda was pushed against the wall as soon the front door closed, she could feel his erection pressing against her as he smothered her neck in kisses.

She giggled, pushing him away slightly "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Melinda, no." He groaned, as she headed up the stairs.

Melinda laughed like a school girl, turning around and kissing him "Trust me, you're going to love it."

"Hurry up, or I'm gonna take you on the stairs." He growled against her ear.

She threw her head back as he placed another kiss on her neck "That might actually be fun." She winked, running up the stairs to their bed room. Fin paced the living room, images of his wife invading his thoughts.

"Babe," Melinda called from the top of her stairs. "You like?" She asked, when she saw Fin staring at her from the stair way, she made her way down the stairs, the light of the moon casting an intimate glow on her body.

"Very," he said looking over every inch of her body. Melinda was wearing a baby blue silk bra with a black lace border and matching panties, a silk black robe and her heels from earlier. Fin spun her around, "Let's see what you look like in the light," he said heading for the switch.

Melinda's eyes widened, as if fear had suddenly consumed her. "No!" she yelled, wrapping the robe around her body just as the lights came on.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Fin asked, truly concerned, looking at her as if had done something wrong.

"No lights, come on, turn it off."

"No, come on, I want to see how incredibly sexy you look. I'm old, the moon doesn't work like it use to."

Melinda stood her ground, shaking her head. She made her way over to him turning off the lights, he looked at her shocked, flipping them on again. "What's so wrong with the light?" he asked, for getting about the fact that she was only half dressed under the thin fabric. "Melinda?"

She didn't want to explain, it was to embarrassing. "I can't, just drop it okay? Lets go to bed" she said looking down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that formed in her chocolate brown eyes. She could hang her head and hide the tears, but she couldn't keep them out of her voice.

Going into his protective husband mode, Fin lifted her chin with his hands, "Melinda, baby, was it something I did?"

"No, no" she said, now feeling guilty. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him lightly "Personal issues, but I'm okay."

"Your appearance?" he asked cautiously. It was all starting to make sense. For the past few months Melinda didn't like having sex with the lights on and now proof that his suspicions were true.

She nodded, quickly turning off the lights, she tried to change the subject by kissing his neck. Fin pushed her away slightly, he looked into her eyes. Not being able to resist the urge, he picked her up bridal style.

"Fin, put me down!" she commanded totally shocked by his actions. He ignored her, taking her to the bed room. Melinda was completely confused, she was trying to take in all that was happening. Fin set her down holding on to her wrist, he turned on the light.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked

Fin looked at his wife and smiled "Melinda, you're an amazing woman, I'm not going to let you feel like anything less." He took both of her hands into his leading her over to the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked again as she looked at the reflection of herself and her husband, who's muscular arms were wrapped around her mid section.

"Shh," he said before kissing her neck. His hands slipped to the tie on her robe, Melinda trying to shrug him off. "Stop," he said calmly "Look and see how beautiful you are, Melinda." He untied her robe, letting it fall off her shoulders. Melinda's eyes tried to focus anywhere but the mirror "Look, a beautiful body for a beautiful woman." Fin said, as he ran his hand up her leg, causing her to slightly shiver "I love your body, Melinda" he said softly "Don't ever think otherwise."

She turned to look at him, "Do you really love it or are you just saying stuff?"

He smiled "Yeah, I do Melinda, I really love it and I really love you?"

"Prove it," Melinda said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Show me how much you really love me, and the body you are sorely mistaken for sexy."

"Your wish is my command." he growled in her ear, "And it's no mistake." Melinda couldn't process much after that. Fin pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her, grabbing the back of her thighs pulling her up, his hardness meeting her center.

Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist desperately trying to feel more of his erection. "I want you so bad," She exclaimed, panting "I need you." Fin kissed her neck and started to go for the clasp on her bra. Melinda reached her hand back, turning off the light.

Fin carried her over to the bed laying her down gently, "I was trying to make a point, Melinda." he said looking into her eyes.

"I know." She said turning on the bed lamp "One step at a time."

He nodded "One step at a time." He kissed the top of her breast, positioning himself on top of her. Melinda soon got the upper hand and flipped them to where she was now on top. She began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the floor before attacking his belt buckle aggressively. Melinda kissed him rough but passionate, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, their tongues thrusting against each other for control.

"I love you." Fin said breaking the kiss

Melinda smiled letting him flip them back over "I love you, too." She could feel more of his erection and moaned, it was an indescribable feeling as they laid there grinding against one another. "Oh someone is really excited…" Melinda whispered seductively as she slipped her hand into his boxers, stroking him, she loved the way she was driving him crazy.

Melinda scooted back her head resting on the red satin pillows. Fin slowly pulled down her panties, throwing them to the floor. He kissed her inner thigs, inhaling her aroused state. She let out a really loud moan when she felt Fin enter her with his fingers first slowly but then harder and faster.

Melinda couldn't comprehend a damn thing. She threw her head back, arching her back, her hands clenching the shits. She could already feel her orgasm approaching, the feeling became much more intense when he removed his fingers and stated using his mouth. Melinda couldn't help it, she needed more. She reached a hand down, pressing at the back of his head, rotating her hips in circular motions.

Fin could tell she was close by the way her body was trembling, "Fin!" she screamed as her orgasm consumed her, "Stop teasing me" she whispered as he climbed back up the length of her body, looking into her eyes, he smiled, he loved the sweet innocent act she tried to play. "I need you inside of me...please" she now whimpered. He kissed her lips, as she rolled them back over to the point where she was straddling him.

"I want you inside of me , now." Melinda growled as she got rid of his last article of clothing. She rubbed herself against, causing him to growl and thrust up towards her. Melinda moaned, as she began ridding him, she lifted her hips a little, only to bring them crashing down again. She was so lost in the lust of it all that she didn't realize she was now on the bottom. She moaned as he sucked on her neck, marking her.

She screamed, feeling him pull almost all the way only to ram his hips into her. "Harder, faster, please" Melinda screamed, rotating her hips under him, making the feeling so indescribable.

Fin rammed into her. Her moans growing louder and louder by the second. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her body began to tense and he walls clenching around him, refusing to release him.

He knew she was about to give in. He pounded into her again, and she let a scream of pleasure escape her lips as she came. He didn't stop pounding into her though. Melinda was sure she had died. Fin knew that he too was close, but he didn't want to be finished, he wasn't done giving her the please she deserved, he didn't want to be done. He slammed his hips into her, causing Melinda to scream out over and over again in please. She came again, her body going limp.

Fin stopped, kissing her. Melinda became so lost in the kiss that when he rammed his hips into her again it was to much to handle, Melinda came vilently. Fin smirked, pressing into her as hard as he could, Melinda began to shake at the feeling, Fin couldn't take it anymore. He released everything he had into her, Melinda moaned, at the feeling. Fin kissed her, softly on the lips.

Melinda groaned in disapproval when he pulled out of her. "That's the only part I hate." She said getting as close to him as she could get.

"What?" He asked trying to catch his breath, kissing her forehead.

"When you pull out." she said drapping her arms across his chest.

"I love you, Melinda." Fin said stroking her back.

"I love you, too." she said, placing her hand on his cheek, kissing his lips. "You win by the way." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"I win?" he asked confused.

She propped herself up on her elbow, wrapping the blanket around her body. "The lights. You win, but only witht he lamp. I'm not ready for day time yet."

He laughed, kissing her "I should have recorded that, it's not all the time when a wife admits she's wrong."

**A/N: 3 Reviews or I'm taking the story hostage!**

**So...Payton, LOL. Is this the F/M you were looking for? LOL.**

**I PROMISE next chapter is focused on E/O and C/L. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**~JOJO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Elliot woke up, stretching, he found Olivia was not in bed. He groaned, whipping the sleep from his eyes. Getting out of bed he headed for the shower, with in twenty minutes he was out and dressed, ready to start his day. He went down stairs and found his wife setting the table, Christan and Joseph drinking their apple juice, waiting to be served.

"Good morning, family!" he said cheerfully.

Olivia smiled, starting the day off with a warm welcomed kiss "Hi, Hun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thank for asking. You look pretty." she smiled mouthing thank you.

"Daddy!" Joseph yelled getting his attention "Mom's making pancakes."

"I know, they smell great."

"Dad," Christan said looking into his fathers blue eyes that were so much like his own. "Are you going to take us to school today?"

"Sorry, bud." Elliot said sadly, ruffling his hair. "I have to leave her in a few minutes, but I'll come home for lunch okay."

He nodded "Alright."

"Breakfast is served." Olivia said setting the red and blue Spider man plate in front of Joseph and the green and purple Hulk plate in front of Christan. Each plate stacked with scrambled eggs, two pancakes and two pieces of sausage.

"Thanks mom!" Joseph exclaimed digging into the food.

"Your welcome, honney." She said, setting the nicer brown and green, glass plate in front of Elliot. "coffee?"

"Please." He said taking a bite of his eggs. "Thanks." He said holding up the cup that matched the plates.

"I'm going to get ready, you have ten minutes. I want you finished and your plates washed by the time I come back down, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." the twins said finishing uo their breakfast.

"And brush your teeth!" she yelled from her room. And like clock work she was done in ten minutes. Olivia was wearing a light baby blue polo and black dickes, she completed her out fit with her black boots and her leather jacket. She grabbed her badge and gun from her dresser, clasping the badge to her belt she walked down the stairs putting her gun in the holster that was also on her belt.

"Kids are waiting out side." Elliot said handing her a thermos of coffee and a banana nut muffin. She smiled, he walked her to the black Toyota Camry helping her get the boys in their seats and buckled. "Bye babe, love you." He said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you, too." Tell Cragen I'll be in as soon as I drop them off.

"Okay, bye guys." he waved heading to his silver Ford Focus.

* * *

Casey walked Layla to her classroom, Kyra was walking along side them so she didn't have her undivided attention. "Bye Layla have a good day, love you." Casey smiled, waving good bye

"Love you, too" Layla said giving her a small nod.

The mother smiled sadly and walked to her car. She pulled out of the school parking lot, he cell phone scaring her to death. "Holy shit!" she yelped, answering the annoying device "Casey,"

"Hi, Sis!" The woman said.

Casey groaned closing her eyes "Hi,"

"You don't seem happy to hear from me." The woman said, amusement in her voice

"I'm not." The red head growled "You are going to ruing everything."

The woman laughed evily "Please Case, they will be happy to see me. After all, I am the reason why you are who you are, today."

"What do you want?"

"I'm on my way to the precinct, I hope to see you there." Casey was struck with panic as the line went dead. She pressed the gas pedal, making her way to the 1-6. Casey parked her car, running as fast as she could. She made it, she was out of breath and receiving stares from people who thought she was just released from a mental hospital.

"Casey are you okay?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you know, morning jog." she said hunched over out of breath.

"Oh Casey, exercise has never been your thing." A woman said entering the squad room, all eyes falling on her. She was tall, blond and skinny but she wasn't alone; a tall man with brown hair was at her side along with three small kids. "Did you guys miss me?"

The whole precinct was silent, no one could say anything but stare. The woman laughed "Surprised to see me, I guess Casey didn't tell you I was her little sis huh?"

Olivia finally found her voice "Alex Cabot..."

**A/N: 3 Reviews or I'm taking the story hostage!**

**Were you expecting that? I think not!**

**I have smut down for the next romance scene, but to warn you it's so very, very intense. **

**~JOJO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Munch was next to speak up, "Al, Alex, wha- what are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly "I thought you were dead."

Alex sighed, hanging her head "Wpp. Guys, I am so sorry that things went down the way they did-"

She was cut off before she could finish. "It's okay." Fin said, a smile creeping on his lips. He had missed this little hot shot. Alex smiled, she looked at her sister and then frowned.

"Case, what's the matter? They're happy to see me, you should be too."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah." Casey said, eyeing the gorgeous woman in front of her. "I know her. She's my little sister."

**XxX**

"Your sister?" Elliot asked.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, my sister."

"That's what you've been so stressed about?" Lake asked, "Your sister coming to vist?"

"There is a lot you don't know about our relationship, isn't that right Alexandra?"

"Oh my God, Casey! Get over it!" the blond said, "Put it behind you, it was six years ago!"

"Wait, wait-" Olivia said "I'm still confused you guys don't have the same last name or anything. Alex wasn't married when she worked with us, neither were you Casey."

"Your right." Casey said "I was Cabot, once apon a time ago."

"Huh?" Fin exclaimed standing up. "Your maiden name?"

"Our maiden name is Peterson." Alex said "But Casey was once married to Jim here and became Cabot, then she married some one else making her Novack."

**XxX**

After some more discussion everyone started to warm up. The detectives soon discovered that Alex and Jim had an affair and got married, after the divorce Casey married someone else and when they got divorced she came to work at SVU, meeting Lake.

When Alex worked at SVU she kept her marriage on the low. Never wearing her wedding band or talking about Jim, signing her papers Ms. Cabot instead of Mrs. Cabot.

"So," Olivia said smiling "Who are these little cuties?" she asked bending down to the kids level. The girl hid behind Alex's leg and the boy with brown hair behind Jim's.

Jim chuckled as Alex introduced them. "This," she said stroking her daughters blond hair "Is Abagail. My little champ right here; Austin" she said stroking her son's cheek. He had brown eyes and dirty blond hair "Last but not least, Aiden."

"They're so cute!" Olivia cooed "How old are they?"

"Five." Jim said "They're triplets." Alex nodded taking a seat at the end of Elliot's desk.

"What about you Liv, have you setteled down?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled standing behind Elliot rubbing his shoulders. Alex mouth feel.

"You're lying!"

"Nope," Olivia said showing Alex her left hand "We have twin boys; Joseph and Christan."

"Congratulations!" Alex said, not believing a word of it but it was right in her face. Not to mention there was a wedding and family picture on Elliot's desk. "And Kathy, how's she doing?"

"Don't know; I haven't herd from her in about five years." Elliot said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, well, Casey how's Layla?"

"She's fine." Casey said, she was still uncomfortable with the whole situating, especially with her ex in the room.

"Fin, Munch, Cragen anything new?" Alex said opeful to stir the conversation.

"Yeah," munch said pointing at Fin "This bastard got married, even has a kid."

Alex's jaw dropped "What! No way! You're kidding me right, to who?"

"Melinda." Cragen smiled, and Fin started to blush.

"A kid too?"

Fin nodded "A girl, Payton; she's four."

**XxX**

Melinda walked in hearing the last of his sentence. "What about Payton being four?" she asked

"Melinda!" Alex shrieked.

Melinda was a little confused not to mention freaked out when the blond woman hugged her. "Um... yeah.."

Alex pulled back laughing "Mel, it's me, Alex."

Melinda blinked a few times before laughing "Alex, hi. Wow, haven't seen you since... Aren't you like, dead?"

"WPP. Long story." she said shrugging it off "You look good by the way, like you haven't changed a bit."

"Bless your heart." Melinda said shaking her head, a coy smile appearing on her lips.

**A/N: 3 Reviews or I'm taking the story hostage!**

**Next everyone gets back in their comfortable mode. **

**The women have a GNO, 'Girls Night Out' and things get a little, well, out of hand.**

**~JOJO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Go, go, go, Shoot!" Elliot yelled as the Knicks dribbled up the court.

"Damn it!" Fin joined in when the player missed the shot.

Olivia and Joe walked out of the kitchen "I never liked basketball." Joe said taking a swig of her beer

"Sports aren't my thing, but the boys are into them and I always end up getting out voted." Olivia said

"Hey" Liz shouted coming up behind them, nearly scaring Olivia to death.

"Jesus Christ, Mom!" Olivia exclaimed gripping her chest "you're gonna give me a heart attack."

Liz rolled her eyes playfully, swatting the detective. "Where's Melinda? I'm ready to go and Casey is blowing up my phone."

"She said she'd be down in a minute" Joe said looking at her watch. "Who's car are we going in?"

"Mine, I have the SUV" Liz said dangling the keys in the air. "Don's gonna stay here with Payton and the boys and Casey is on her way over with Alex and the gang."

"Mother- Hm!" Melinda yelled coming down the stairs.

Elliot started to laugh, not paying much attention to her "What's the matter with you?"

"I ran into the closet door and it hurt like a bitch. I stubbed my toe; then I just burnt my finger with the curling iron."

The door bell rang and two families walked in. Four kids ran up the stairs, past all the adults giving a brief hello.

"Let's go Happy hour in ten minutes!" Casey called as she ran out the front door.

"I'm running a daycare!" Don exclaimed running up the stairs "Some body call Munch, I need back up!"

**XxX**

(A/N: Just a brief 'Who's all out.' I know it's girls night out meaning "Just Girls" but It'll make sense later.)

Casey

Alex

Melinda

Olivia

Liz

Joe

Chester

Jim

Fin

Elliot

**XxX**

The guys headed to K.G.B to finish watching the game and the women headed to Pegu, a night club a few blocks away.

"Who wants a drink?" Alex asked pinning up her long blond hair.

"Here, I'll help ya." Joe said. The two women had gotten pretty close over the few days Alex and her family were in town.

"Any thing strong." Liz said taking a seat next to Melinda.

"Margarita, and tequila." Casey said gesturing between herself and Olivia.

Melinda thought for a minute before answering "I'll take a water."

"What! You're no fun." Liz said

"Some one has to drive tonight."

**XxX**

The girls were laughing so hard, to the point to where they thought they were going to die. Liz was telling them about when Joseph had spent the night, and he and Don were singing "We are the champions of the world" at the top of their lungs.

They were interrupted when a young, nice looking man approached them. He was dressed in a red button up shirt and dress pants, his eyes were tree green, and he had a body like Cristiano Ronaldo.

He took one look at Olivia and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hi." he smiled.

She smiled back, feeling herself become flustered "Hi."

"I'm sorry for staring, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Olivia blushed, her biggest smile shinning through "Why, thank you so much. You just made my day."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, I'm Josiah."

"Olivia."

"What a beautiful name I bet your middle name is just as gorgeous."

"Claire." She said "It's Claire."

"Well, Olivia Claire, would you dance with me?" Josiah asked with pleading eyes.

"Well..."

"Please."

Olivia let out a soft sigh, with a small smile playing on her lips "One dance." She stood up as Josiah put his hand on the small of her back.

"Olivia!" Melinda shrieked. The girls couldn't speak; was Olivia really about to dance with a stranger, she's a married woman!

"What?" the brunet asked "It's just a dance, one dance calm down Mel."

**XxX**

Olivia had been gone longer than a dance, She and Josiah had seemed to make a connection and it scared Melinda shit less. Ever since Olivia walked off three guys approached the table. One for Joe and when she said no he tried to ask Liz . One for Casey, Alex had maid it perfectly before the guys even spoke that she was happily married. Another guy was just desperate to get Melinda to notice him, he tried talking to her at least three times but she just ignored him.

Allen, the man who kept trying to get Melinda's attention walked by for the fourth time hoping it would do the trick. "Hey Sexy, what are you..."

"What am I doing here? I'm minding my damn business, which you should do." Melinda interrupted, taking another sip of her drink, she couldn't take it any more. She had made it perfectly clear she wasn't interested the first three times. Olivia took a seat next to Alex, as Josiah walked off to get her a margarita.

"Why you playing hard to get, babe? Cause I know that you would like to get lucky tonig…" Melinda interrupted him again.

"Don't try it, asshole. I have made it clear to you at least three times with in the last hour... So, I suggest you leave." Melinda said. She didn't know Fin and the guys were making their way over to them; the game had ended a few minutes ago so they decided to catch up with the ladies. Fin caught the last of the words coming from the guys mouth and could feel his blood boiling.

"Hey, I'm try'na be nice!" The guy said, grabbing Melinda's arm.

"What the… get off!" Melinda yelled. They guys quickly made their way over, not sure exactly on a plan but acted in the moment. Melinda twisted her arm to be released.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elliot asked startling the guy.

"Nothing man, mind your own damn business." Allen seethed.

"Do you even know this woman?" Jim asked, he knew they guy didn't but he figured this would be better then Fin busting up the man's face.

Allen rolled his eyes "Yeah, nigga, she's my girl. What the fuck do you care?"

"Really." Fin said playing along, he was pissed but he tried to keep his temper in check "Because I'm pretty sure she's my wife."

Allen froze, he didn't know what to say after that, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he threw a punch. Fin caught his fist and twisted the guys arm to his back.

Melinda grabbed the guy's head and slammed it on the table. Everyone looked at them, husband and wife teaming up on the poor pathetic bastard.

Melinda growled into his ear "Leave, now, and if you ever lay a finger on me again… let's just say you won't be able to reproduce." Fin let him go. "Got that cupcake?" She said sweetly. Allen nodded walking off, saying that he could find a better piece of ass and she wasn't all that anyway.

"Here Liv, one strawberry margarita, just as requested." Josiah said setting the fruity drink in front of her, he quickly looked at his watch not paying attention to anyone at the table but Olivia. "Shoot, I have to go, work early tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Olivia Claire." he said quickly kissing her cheek and walking away.

Olivia's face flushed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO THE HELL IS HE?" Elliot yelled his face as red as her margarita.

"Is there a God?" Joe asked looking up at the ceiling.

**A/N: 3 Reviews or I'm taking the story hostage!**

**The clubs/Bar are real places in New York, and Cristiano Ronaldo is a soccer player his team was in the world cup... He is a sexy beast!**

**"Nigga" is not a word I use and I hate it but the whole guy thing happened to my cousin and so I was writing her night, she said the guy acted like a real "gangster" or as I refer to as an "un-educated ass"**

**What the Fuck did Olivia get herself into? Allen, who the hell do you think you are? Fin aww so protective :) **

**Payton, my girl- Does this cover you for now? **

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as the ransom is paid. Sorry for the wait guys, writers block's a bitch!**

**Next chapter; Casey and Alex finally have a heart to heart. Elliot and Olivia put everything out on the table. Payton want's her Daddy Saturday and Lake maybe ready to take on the challenges of marital issues :) what will happen, what will happen? **

**Oh wait I know!**

**~JOJO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Cheater!" Munch yelled. He and Joseph were playing video games and the five year old was kicking his ass.

Joseph rolled his eyes, hitting the buttons on the control "Take that you moldy alien!"

Don smiled he loved watching the kids. Joseph was so open and hyper active, he loved getting himself tight fixes. Christan was a total opposite. That little guy loved peace and quiet, nothing to dramatic.

Layla was a total diva, what she wanted she got. She had an attitude and definitely knew how to use it. A perfect combination of Casey and Lake, and her being a fiery red head didn't help one bit. And then there was Payton, that little cutie. One smile could completely melt your heart.

She was the perfect mix of both Fin and Melinda. There were days she looked like Fin and had Melinda's attitude, but then there were days when she looked like Melinda and had Fin's attitude. She even acted like Liz at times, No one knew how that could have possibly happened but it did.

Don's thoughts were subsided when he felt a small on his knee, it was Payton. "Grand-pal," she called sweetly "When is my daddy comin' back? He _promised _that I could watch a movie with him and mommy, and that I could eat my sour gummy worms. "

"He did, did he?" Cragen asked setting her on is knee. "He should be home soon, pumpkin. Why don't you go play with Layla and Abagail."

"No." Payton said hoping off his lap and going to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a . "Grand-pal, will you share this with me?"

"Does you mom let you have cokes this late at night?" Don asked looking at his watch.

Payton smiled "Yes... sorta... Munchy, will you spilt this with me?"

before Munch could answer the font door flew open.

"Fuck you!" Elliot yelled

"No, Fuck you!" Olivia shot back "I don't know who the hell you think your talkin' to like that."

"I'm talking to you Olivia! I can't fucking believe you."

Olivia rolled her eyes "You act as I was about to screw the guy on the damn table!"

Fin shook his head catching his daughter's eye. He hadn't notice two kids were in the room

"Both of you need to calm down!" Melinda screamed trying to be heard over them. "Payton, Joseph go upstairs." She said once the two detectives stopped yelling at one another. "This is not your house, and I don't appreciate you coming in cussing each other out in front of my daughter. If you two wanna fight go home. Simple as that."

"Screw you, Elliot." Olivia said going up stairs to get her kids.

"Don't bother coming home to night." Elliot yelled walking out the front door slamming it behind him.

Abagail and Aiden came down the stairs with Austin following suite behind them "Mom!" Abagail cried leaping into Alex's arm's.

"The yelling scared her." Aiden said proud of himself for walking his sister to safety

Jim sucked in some air. It had been a wild night and he was ready to leave New york and never come back. He looked over at his wife, "We should go." he whispered.

Alex nodded in agreement "Bye guys. Casey lunch tomorrow? I think we need to have a girls day at the spa, bring Lay I'm sure she'll have fun."

"Well," Casey started, she was a little worried about spending the _whole _day with her sister "Layla has a play date tomorrow."

"Not all day. Besides that will give us time to do something, and when her play dates over just call me and we'll meet up. Okay?" Casey nodded and Alex smiled walking her family out to the car.

**XxX**

"No wonder, Elliot's pissed." Cragen said as he opened the front door.

Liz nodded "Melinda told her no, to just relax and hang out with us, but that girl is so damn stubborn."

"I hate to say it but I really don't think Elliot and Olivia are going to make it."

"Why do you say that?" Liz asked walking into the bedroom.

"They fight way to much, they don't ever talk anything threw they just apologize and two days latter they're fighting again. I put in a transfer request."

Liz's eyes widened and her jaw dropped "For you?"

Don shook his head "For Elliot."

**A/N: 3 Reviews or I'm taking the story hostage!**

**I forgot to mention this in my last chapter and I was mad that I forgot, but 7Seven7 I just wanted to tell you that you're doing an amazing job and congrats on posting your first story!**

**Reminder: If your posted a story and it's like your first one please let me know, or if it's Melinda/Fin. **

**Also if you post a story and it doesn't upload... I don't know if you get it but like I uploaded a story and it didn't go into the achieve so if that happens let me know so I can help you get your story out there.**

**XxX**

**Reviews: I'm loving the Reviews! But lets remember that in every story you read try and Review. If you don't like it tell them what you don't like if you do tell them what you do like. You don't have to be rude or give a bunch of Daisey's but kind words can go along way. **

**Further note: Go check out XDeatByCupckesX stories as well as Kandiikane96's, and let's give some encouragement to our new writer 7Seven7.**

**Xxx**

**Yes I know not exactly what I promised in my A/N in the last chapter but, I didn't want to make this one super long. So I promise Casey and Alex have their moment in the next one.**

**Will Elliot and Olivia realize they need some serious help if they want their marriage to last or will it crumble? How will Elliot react when he finds out he's being transford. Is Lake ready to ran to the moon and back to make Casey happy? Will Payton get to watch her movie and eat her gummy worms?**

**Until next time on Love, Life and stress. This is Kiss the girl54 signing out.**

**~JOJO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Casey laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. What was she going to do, how could she handle a whole day with Alex, by herself? A soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Casey, are you okay baby doll?" Lake asked laying down beside her.

She nodded, giving him a small smile and curling up next to him. He sofly stroke her back. "Are you sure? Your looked like a ghost when Alex asked you to spend the day with her tomorrow."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at her before letting a tired sigh escape his lips. "No reason."

They laid there for quite a while not saying anything just holding each other. They liked it, it was comfortable. Casey felt loved. Like someone actually cared for her.

"Do you love me?" She asked. The question had been playing heavy on her mind a lot. I mean sure they had a kid together, and they lived together, they said "I love you" to each other. But did they really, or where they just going with the flow; playing house because of Layla?

The room was silent for a long while. Lake wasn't sure, did he love her? He felt strongly for her, so strongly a little piece of him died everyday when ever he never got to kiss her or see her angelic face. "I think so." he answered looking her inot he eyes. "I know I care about you, SO much but I don't know if it's love. Casey I would die for you , I'd do anything to make you happy. But I've never really been in love before. I just want to make sure it's true before we go any farther."

Casey smiled brightly. She was a little disappointed that he didn't say he loved her but she knew he did. A man wouldn't die and do anything for you if he didn't love you. Besides she felt the same way, she wasn't sure if it was love but she was 99.9% sure it was. She kissed him softly, grinning when she felt him kiss her back. He slowly moved on top of her.

Clothes began to fly off and she could feel his hands moving all over her body getting closer to her weak spot. He knew exactly what to do next. Taking his index finger and moving it down her womanhood sending waves of pleasure through her body. Casey could feel beads of sweat covering her body. He softly massaged her clit before putting a finger inside of her.

"Oh God … Chester!" Casey screamed as he put another finger inside of her and started to accelerate his rhythm. He started to go faster inside of her.

"Baby … please no more … teasing…. Gosh! I need you now!" Casey screamed breathless

Lake smirked, making fire run through Casey's body as he took his fingers out of her womanhood and replaced them with his mouth.

"Just a little faster… " demanded the sexy red head. Chester smiled and happily obeyed her request

Casey breathed breathless "But hon'… not enough …you … now!"

Lake didn't listen to her. Instead he started sucking her clit gently. He put his tongue inside of her and he could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Baby!" moaned Casey "Harder... you.. please..." she tried to talk but pleasure completely consumed her body.

"Not just yet." He said as he lifted up her hips to have full access.

Without disconnecting his lips from her clit he put one finger inside of her making her scream in pure pleasure.

Casey screamed "I want you! I need you now!" as he accelerated his finger inside of her.

Lake took his lips from her womanhood but kept his finger inside.

"You taste so good baby." he said with a smile

"I want you... I need you ... Please" Casey begged as she arched her back high. "Oh dear lord … I need you… all of you! she said looking into his brown crystal eyes.

Chester leaned over her body and captured one of her breasts with his mouth.

Casey's eyes rolled back and she moaned out "Ah hell, babe!"

Lake slowly took his finger out of her and replaced them with his hard rock erection. Causing Casey to groan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him inside of her.

"I need harder … faster … please!" begged Casey as he began to pump in and out of her.

Chester did what he was told to. And he went faster and further inside of her, making her screaming his name for more. He took his lips from her breast and started kissing her jaw line after leaving a purple bruise on her neck, while Casey started massaging her own breast.

"Just a little more..." said Casey breathless

Lake pushed himself more into her and accelerated his rhythm as Casey moved her hips against his.

"That's it don't stop… oh... God… yes … yes… YESSSSSS Oh Lord BABY !" screamed the Naughty red-head, in her highest point.

"Oh dear Lord … Case...FUCK, Baby!" Lake let go of himself. He kissed Casey's neck in the after glow.

Nothing could be heard but their heavy breathing and racing hearts. Lake turned to her and smirked "I hope we didn't wake up Lay."

Casey chuckled snuggling into his side, softly kissing his muscular chest. "I doubt it, that kid can sleep through anything."

Casey quickly feel asleep, Lake smiled as her rubbed her soft bare back.

"I do love you," he whispered "so much Casey Hanna Novack."

**A/N: 3 Reviews, with Fin on top and Mely on Bottom :P or I can take this hostage... Your choice.**

**This chapter is for my buddy 7 up, lol or 7seven7. I swear this girl has dedicated like 3 chapters to me so I'm returning the favor. Hope you like SMUT!**

**Next: hmm what shall happen next? I don't even know... Like seriously I don't Any ideas? They'd be so very appreciated. If not who knows how long you'll have to wait till I update again... Could be hours, days, weeks...months, maybe even years! Oh no!**

**Personal question: If you liked a guy would you just go up to him and tell him or no?**

**~JOJO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Elliot was laying on the couch starring into space. What was going to happen with them?

He loved Olivia with all his heart, but he felt that she thought she made a mistake by marryin' him. They were slowly drifting apart and he didn't like it. He wanted to stop it before it got so far out of control. They needed to see a counselor, they needed help if they wanted to get their marriage on the right track again.

He pulled himsself off the couch grabing a piece of paper. He took his black gel pen and put it to the paper, letting all his emotions out.

_Dear Olivia, _

_Olivia we have been partners for 15 years and married for five. I love you I do, but when you act like you did tonight it makes me feel like you think you made a mistake by marrin' me and everything._

_I don't want us to drift so far apart that we're beyond saving. I don't want you to regret me or the kids. Maybe it's me, maybe I'm just enough for you any more but of that's the case you need to let me know and stop jerking me around!_

_I want you to be happy but I also need for you to be honest with me._

_I hope there is hope for us Liv, I really do._

**XxX**

Olivia was on the couch, thoughts of the past few hours rumbling through her mind. Why had she been so stupid? Why was she looking to start a fight? Why couldn't she grow up and practice what she preached.

She had made so many remarks about Kathy when she and Elliot were going through their rough patch. Now here she was causing the drifts, causing the arguments. She said everything was okay, she said she was happy and in love but was she? She loved Elliot with all her heart and she couldn't, nor did she want to spend the rest of her life with out him.

So why was she making things so difficult? She was so confused. She was so lost. She didn't know anything anymore, it was all fuzz, but if one thing was clear they needed help. If she wanted their marriage to last and be stronger then ever they needed to get help.

Exhaustion slowly took over her body. She made her way up the stairs. Not paying much attention, she slowly pushed open the first bed room door on her left. Turning on the light she stopped in her tracks. She was in Melinda and Fin's room, s small smile ran across her lips at the sight in front of her.

Fin was laying on Melinda's chest. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her head was resting on top of his, an arm protectively placed oh him. Payton was curled up in a ball causing Olivia to laugh lightly. The things that girl did.

She turned off the light, closing the door behind her as she left.

Going into the right room this time, she settled into bed next to her boys. Christan instantly melted into her touch resting his head on her chest. Joseph quickly followed suite. Olivia went to sleep that night with a scarred marriage, but loving children. If she could prove herself and show she was serious about making things work, maybe, just maybe she and Elliot would have chance at fixing whatever it was that they needed to fix.

**XxX**

Melinda woke up the next morning with a foot in her ribcage. "Really Payton?" she muttered as she tried to straighten her out. The five-year old groaned in response. Melinda slowly got up careful not to wake Fin.

She threw on her froggey slippers and robe and headed down stairs. "Hey boys!" she smiled cheerfuly at the twins who had made themselves pretty comfortable on the couch watching Pokemon. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah." The both answered.

Melinda chuckled "Okay what do you guys want to eat?"

"Cereal. Please."

Melinda poured them cereal and seated them at the table. Olivia came down the stairs looking a mess. Her hair was not looking so hot and her make up was smeared.

"Is it raining outside?" she asked hearing a loud crash.

Melinda shrugged looking out the window "Pouring," she corrected. "Damn it! I just washed my car yesterday."

"well boys, I guess your play dates off." as soon as the words left her mouth her phone began to ring. It was Reba.

"Hello?" Olivia asked.

_"Olivia? This is Reba, Kyle's mother."_

"Reba! Hi, yeah. How can I help you?"

_"Well," she started "I think we'll have to reschedule the boys play date because of the rain. How does Tomorrow or even Friday sound? If it's okay with you I'd love for the twins to spend the night... Well let me correct that Kyle would love for the twins to spend the night."_

Olivia chuckled "No, no that's not a problem. Friday sounds perfect. See you Monday Mrs. Hart."

_Reba laughed "Okay, bye-bye, be safe now ya here?" she said before hanging up._

Olivia closed her phone laughing. "She's so funny."

"Who was that?" Melinda asked putting her heir up in a bun.

"Reba, she has twins too. Her daughter's in class with Layla and her son is in class with the boys. We had a play date set up for today but the rain kinda ruined it."

"Oh... A school mom."

Olivia nodded "They just moved from Houston, Texas. They have that southern accent and their daughter Kyra's is adorable."

Their conversation was interrupted by Payton coming down the stairs. "Mommy!" She screamed "Daddy's being mean to me!"

"Liar!" Fin said scooping her up "You started it."

"Nugh-ugh."

"Ugh-huh."

"No." Payton said sticking her tongue at him

"Yes."

Melinda rolled her eyes "Really? It's only nine and you two are already at it!"

Payton smirked "Yeah dad, it's only nine and you're already starting it."

**A/N: 3 Reviews, with Fin on top and Melly on Bottom :P or I can take this hostage... Your choice. **

**We had a snow day! Can you believe it? in Texas we had a snow day, plus I don't have school Friday!**

*** Can you believe I'm now being harassed? 7up or 7seven7 has decided that If I don't update my story she wont update hers. So I really suggest you review. It's like a life cycle. You review, I write, she writes. You don't review, I don't write and she doesn't write.**

**Personal Note: Romance is not my area. But please answer me this. What do you call a girl who asks you you if you like a guy, and when you finally admit that you like him, NOT even a week later she likes him?**

**~JOJO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Great!" Casey exclaimed as she hung up the phone. It was Reba, Kyra's mother, she had just called to let Casey know they would have reschedule because of the rain but that Layla was more than welcome to spend the night Friday.

"What's the matter?" Lake asked.

"Nothing, that was Kyra's mother. She said we would have to do the play date another time."

He just kind of looked at her. "And you're surprised? It's pouring cats and dogs outside."

She rolled her eyes "No. But Alex wanted to hang out today, but I don't want to."

"So don't. Just tell her another time."

"You have so much to learn." Casey said sarcastically "I never want to hang out with Alex Cabot!"

"Look, try to work it out with her Casey. Who knows maybe she wants to put it behind y'all and start a new. You guys have kids. I'm sure Layla would like an aunt in her life."

"She doesn't need Alexandra! She has me, Aunts and a grandmother. She doesn't need another woman in her life!" Casey shot back. "Melinda is her God mother, Joe and Liv love her like their niece and I know they would help in any way possible, and Liz is her grandmother. She doesn't need Alexandra and she doesn't need my mom!"

"Your mom?" He questioned. "I thought we where talking about Lex."

Casey's face turned red with anger. "Don't you dare call her Lex, her name is Alexandra. Not Lex, not Alex. Alexandra, a lying, back stabbing, slut!" She left the room with out another word.

"I don't know why Jim married either one of them." he muttered, completly blown away by her out burst.

Casey was sitting on the couch with Layla watching cartoons when her phone started to buzz. She opened it seeing it was a TXT.

_Meet me at Layla's Day Spa- Alex_

_No, not feeling well- Case_

_Oh get your ass up and come on- Alex_

_Try me girl, I'll pull you by the hair- Alex_

_I'm good- Case_

_Casey Hannah Novack get you ass over here!- Alex_

_God you're such a Bitch!- Case_

_:) I know, Thank you- Alex_

_See you in a few oh and bring Lay (;- Alex_

**XxX**

Casey got in the car, Layla in the back seat chatting away about seeing Abagail and how she was happy she got to come.

"Are we there yet mom?" Layla asked growing impatient.

Casey sighed, "Almost" she muttered.

The finally pulled up into the parking lot of the spa. Alex and Abagail were waiting under the canopy, dressed in a rain coat and rain boots.

"Hey girl!" Alex smiled kissing her niece "Do you know what that says?" she asked pointing at the big letters on top of the spa building.

"The letters are L.A.Y.L.A."

"Very good! and what does that spell?" Casey asked

The five year old stared at it "Hey! That's how you spell my name! L.A.Y.L.A!"

"Yeah Little worm! This place is named after you!" Casey cooed, laughing with her daughter.

Her eyes got big. "Really? They named this after me?"

Casey nodded "Yeah Little Worm, it's named after you!"

They walked inside, immediately being grated by an Asian woman.

"One minute okay? You wait one minute" she said slowly because of her accent.

Casey and Alex nodded taking a seat with the girls in her lap. "How did you get the name Little Worm?" Alex asked, quite interested.

"I don't know." Layla said, she was to engrossed in playing with Abagail. Alex laughed turning to Casey.

"So how did she get it?"

"Joe." She answered shortly.

"Oh." Alex said, she was still curios "Why?"

Casey sighed "Because when she started crawling Joe said she looked like a worm. She would crawl forward and backwards but she would never turn her directions, unless you changed it yourself."

Before Alex could ask anything else the same Asain woman who had talked to them earlier approached them. "We help you now?"

"Four pedi, mani's." Alex said, smiling, showing her pearly white teeth.

The woman smiled leading them over to the chairs. After their feet had soaked for a few minutes another Asian woman walked up and started painting their toes. Casey went with pink and white Zebra stripes. Alex had Black with a blue tip, Abagail had baby blue with a pink tip and yellow flower on her big toes. And last but not least, Layla had Mint green with the same white Zebra stripes as Casey.

Casey did the same designs that were on her toes for her fingers, as did Abagail. Alex had the woman paint her nails black with a white top and Layla had her nails Mint green with a black tip.

After the nails were dried and paid for they left. "God Casey, I really wish you would have done different colors."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry but what you picked was so boring. I mean you need to try something else next time."

"Oh my God!" Casey exclaimed "Shut up, you're getting on my nerves!"

Alex rolled her eyes "What ever. Look go home, change because what you're wearing right now isn't cutting it for me, and meet me at the Road House. We're having dinner with everyone tonight."

**XxX**

(Those at our Road House Dinner-)

Melinda

Fin

Payton

Liz

Don

Olivia

Elliot

Joseph

Christan

Casey

Lake

Layla

Joe

Munch

Alex

Jim

Abagail

Aiden

Austin

**XxX**

"So Lex," Liz said looking over the menu "When are you guys going back to Colorado?"

"Hopefuly soon." Casey said glaring at her sister.

Alex rolled her eyes shaking her off "We'll probably leave Thursday coming up. The kids are home schooled and their teacher/ tutor what ever you wanna call her."

"Mrs. Eicher." Aiden said.

"Right," Alex corrected. "Mrs. Eicher will be back the following Monday from her maternity leave."

"Oh." Liz said "Well maybe we can go pictures done tomorrow or even Tuesday?"

"Sure." Alex smiled.

"I'm ready, God take me now!" Casey pleaded.

"Case?" Joe asked "What's the matter with you?"

The red head starting laughing "Nothing, no I'm fine. I mean I'm only eating dinner with my Ex husband and his mistress who happens to be my sister!"

"Calm down Case, it's not that big a deal." Elliot said "Everyone is cool with everyone, let's not start anything right now."

"No, no. It's not okay!"

"Casey, please!" Melinda pleaded "Let's not do this now, especially with the kids here. Come on relax put on a happy face."

"Yeah Casey relax." Alex mocked.

Casey's anger started to rise, she couldn't help what she was about to do next. She grabbed her diet soda and threw it at Alex. "Oh my god! You crazy bitch!" Alex screamed standing up.

Evey one in the restaurant turned and started to stare at them. "I'm the Bitch?" Casey asked. "I think you're the bitch."

A lot of the people "Booed" Casey since she started the fight.

"Oh dont you Boo me!" She exclaimed looking around the restaurant. Pointing at Alex she shouted, "She had an affair with my husband!" The room again booed but this time it was directed at Alex.

"I didn't steal her husband!" Alex defended "He came running!"

Casey grabbed the breads off someone elses table and threw them at Alex. Alex retaliated by throwing Melinda's water on her and Elliot's sweet tea. Alex got tired of the food and pulled Casey's hair, Casey hit her in the stomach, taking her to the ground from there.

Elliot and Fin pulled them apart. Casey had a ripped shirt and a busted lip, Alex had a bloody nose broken heal.

"We're through Alexandra!" Casey shouted as Elliot held her back "I want you out of my life!"

"Why? Because I have every thing?" Alex screamed "Perfect kids and husband the most fucking perfect life!"

"You have my husband! You ruined my life! I never had any support growing up you had it all! You were Mom's favorite, you had it so easy. You were pretty, and smart, and popular I never had any of that, and the one time I was in love, the one time I found someone worthy of my life and commitment, you take him from me!"

"Do you know why I was mom's favorite?" Alex screamed "Because unlike you I was there for here! I wasn't running around having sex at fourteen and failing and making a mockery of our family!"

Alex elbowed Fin in the gut causing him to release her. "I'm glad we're finished!"

**A/N: 3 Reviews my little lovelies, or no more updates!**

**So umm, yeah, sisterly love right? I don't even know what to say about this lol.**

**~JoJo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

The ride home was quiet, the night had been so eventful that no words could describe it. Fin smiled, looking in the rear view mirror Payton was out like a light.

Melinda smiled as well. She scooted closer to her husband laying her head on his shoulder. Fin kissed her head, "You okay babe?" he asked quietly.

"I'm tired."

"Well we're almost home." He said caressing her soft skin.

She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning into him even more. "Fin?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think it'll happen?" She asked in a mere whisper.

He sighed "When it happens. Give it another month if nothing happens we'll look into it okay?"

"Okay." She said closing her eyes again.

**XxX**

Elliot and Olivia rode home together, it was still uncomfortable between them but they didn't want their kids to see them fighting with each other again. They didn't need to be around, and Elliot wouldn't allow them to be around it any longer.

They walked into the house, Joseph sleeping soundly on Liv's shoulder and Christan on Elliot's. Olivia laid her son down in his transformer bed and Elliot laid Christan down on his spider man bed.

He walked down the stairs to find Olivia curled up on the couch staring off into space. He sat down beside her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." She finally said "I shouldn't have done what I did and I don't blame you at all for being mad at me."

"Why did you do it?" He asked looking down at his hands.

"I don't know, but please know it wasn't to make you mad or jealous or anything."

"Be honest with me Liv, okay?" he asked looking her in the eyes "Do you think you made a mistake by marryin' me and starting a family."

She shook her head as soon as the words left his mouth "No, no. Never, Elliot. I do love you and I love the twins like crazy. I love Mo-Mo and Lizzie and Dickie and everyone, you guys are my world." She said caressing his cheek "But, I think we need to get help."

Elliot's eyes widened "Are you serious? Liv I was thinking the same thing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you and our family, I made vows to be with you through thick and then no matter what. Right now we're going through a thick faze. Let's get help before it's to late."

Olivia smiled pulling him into a hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he said kissing her head. "One more thing though,"

"What?"

"Maybe I should move out just so we have space and we can take it slow, get back on the right track, we'll date and go to counseling. I promise you Liv, we'll make it."

Olivia was hesitant but agreed "You can get an apartment up the street in case of an emergency okay."

He nodded "And just to make it clear, no dating other people. I only want you in my life."

Olivia smiled, hugging him tightly.

**XxX**

Casey was curled up in bed asleep. Layla was watching T.V and Lake was in the kitchen getting Layla some ice cream. Once he had served his five year old princess he went to check on his queen.

"Hey babe?" he asked kneeling front of her. Casey just groaned in response. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." she said

He kissed her forehead "I'll get you some aspirin." Casey nodded, but her eyes went wide. She pushed him out of the way and ran to the bathroom. She heaved the contents that were in her stomach in to the toilet.

Lake was by her side holding her hair back, and rubbing her lower back as she threw up. "It's okay Case." he soothed.

Casey stood up washing out her mouth and brushing her teeth. "I feel like crap!" she exclaimed walking back to her bed. "Bring me the aspirin please." Lake did as requested, searching through the cabinets he finally found what he was looking for.

He took her the aspirin and a bottle of water, but when he got there she wasn't in bed, he heard a noise from the bathroom and sighed. It was going to be along night.

**XxX**

Melinda and Fin were curled up in bed watching a movie. Neither were paying attention, they were to into each other to even care. Melinda had her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips devoured her own. His hand was gliding over her leg, sending chills up her body. They were about to take it a step farther when a scared voice interrupted them and ran into their room.

"What's the matter baby?" Fin asked forgetting his wife and going into his protective Daddy mode. He picked up his four year old, helping her on to the bed.

Tears stained her cheek as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Bad dream." she mumbled. Melinda soothingly rubbed her daughters back, enjoying the father daughter moment before her eyes.

"Do you wanna sleep with us tonight, Payton?" Fin asked. She nodded, and he laid her down between himself and Melinda.

Laying her head on her mother's chest, she quickly fell asleep. Melinda caressed Payton's check with her pointer finger, smiling down at her.

Melinda looked at Fin with pleading eyes "Please?"

"One month babe. Okay? I promise, it'll happen."

**A/N: 3 reviews my little bears, or I shall take this story hostage!**

**Casey gets sicker. Elliot and Olivia go to counseling, Don announces Elliot's transfer. Lake asks Fin a question that could change his life. Next on Love Life and Stress.**

**Another snow day in Texas, plus I'm off Friday!**

**~JoJo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Fin woke up the next morning with Melinda's head resting on his chest and Payton no where to be found. Hearing the T.V downing stairs, reassured him that she was okay. Fin kissed his wife, before slowly getting up.

"No," Melinda mumbled sleepily. "Five more minutes." Fin chuckled laying back down and pulling her body closer to his.

When Fin woke up the second time it was eight-thirty. Careful not to wake his sleeping wife, he headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was out and fully dressed.

"Are you going to work, Daddy?" Payton asked as her dad walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Baby girl are you hungry?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

She nodded "Can you make me some cereal?"

"Captain Crunch or Recesses Pieces?"

"Recesses Pieces please."

"Hey princess!" Melinda greeted cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen

Payton smiled up at her "Mornin' mom."

"Bye girls, see you later." Fin said kissing his daughters forehead and his wife's lips.

"Bye honey, love you."

"Love you too."

**XxX**

Elliot and Olivia walked in the precinct laughing and smiling. "Hey," Munch greeted "You two look happy. I'm guessing you finally talked it out"

Olivia smiled looking up at Elliot with her shinning brown eyes "Yeah, I think we're okay. We still have somethings to talk about but all in good time my friend."

"Good-" Munch didn't get to finish for her was interrupted by the Captain.

"Stablers," Don called "Can we talk for a minute, in private?"

Elliot sighed "Excuse us John,"

"What's up Cap?" Olivia asked, taking a seat in one of the brown leather chairs in his office.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

"What's the matter are you sick?" Olivia asked, her senses going on high alert.

Don smiled "No Liv, I'm fine." He turned his head to Elliot "You're being transferred out of Special Victims Unit."

**XxX**

"The Tylenol's by the microwave. Okay well I'll pick some more up on my lunch break and take it to you." Lake hung up his phone shaking his head "You need some liquor, that's what you need." he muttered.

"What are you babbeling about, some authorized scheme?" Munch asked peering over the rim of his glasses.

Fin shook his head laughing, "Where do you come up with this stuff John?"

"Let's not get John talking about the government, I have a lot on my mind the last thing I need is to strangle him." Lake said glaring at the older man. He stood up, heading for the coffee machine, he took a drink and spit it out. "Gross! I thought we agreed not to let Munch make coffee any more."

"You know that just hurts, I don't insult you."

"Come on Lake," Fin said laughing "I'll by you a cup of coffee."

**XxX**

"Transferred?" Olivia asked

Don nodded, "1PP has been on my ass about this for the longest and I tried to avoid it but the other day when you guys were fighting was the last straw. You two need a break, maybe you spend so much time together that it's inter fearing with your marriage. I don't want this job to come between you."

"Where am I going?" Elliot asked. He had to admit he was sad, here he had been here the longest of anybody and they were shipping him off, not that he didn't love hos wife but how come she couldn't go?

"Homicide."

Olivia looked up at her Husband and back to her boss "We're going to marriage counseling in a few weeks, if we improve can he come back?"

Don nodded "Show me some real imrovments and I'll fight 1PP to the fullest. Elliot you start with Homicide once you close the Henderson case."

**XxX**

"Fin, how did you know Melinda was the one?"

"The one? Like how did I know I wanted to marry her kind of one?"

Lake nodded, "Yeah. I think I want to marry Casey, but I just want to make sure she's the one. How did you know with Mel?"

"Well," Fin started "I just knew. I don't know it's different with her. Like for instance my first wife Tressa, I loved her but not anywhere close to the way I love Melinda. What are the qualities you want in a woman? Melinda has everything I want and more. She's smart, she's beautiful, she's funny. The list goes on and on."

"I don't want to marry because we have a kid together, but because we actually have something and right now I don't know maybe I do _love_her I just don't want to regret it two years from now." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing "How long were you and Melinda together before you asked her?"

"A year. I proposed a week before it would have been our aniversery."

"Wow, so the way I see it you started dating in January, got engaged in December and married in February and had Payton in March."

"What can I say? I like to keep the important dates organized"

**A/N: 3 reviews my little bears, or I shall take this story hostage!**

**Q: Who sings this? Is this woman my FAVORITE artist? _No good two timing lies coming out of you mouth...cheating miss treating games that you play brought you down_**

**A:**

**Had a snow day yesterday, it's that awesome? Three snow days in a row! Plus I had staff development today, and even if I didn't we'd have another snow day because it snowed 4-6inches**

**~JoJo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Mommy are you okay?" Layla asked as her mother hurled into the toilet

Casey nodded as she stood up "I will be princess. Are you hungry?" she asked putting tooth paste on her lime green tooth brush. She couldn't even think about food with out getting sick but just becuase she couldn't keep down her food didn't mean Layla had to starve.

"Yeah can I have a hot dog with chillie?"

Casey nodded "Go play honey, I'll make you something to eat in a minute."

"Okay mommy."

As soon as Layla left Casey wanted to throw up again. "Chili and hot dogs, the sound of that just churns my stomach." she thought as her face went pale.

Dragging herself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen she pulled out a can of chili, two pans one filled with water and a hot dog.

She took a seat on the couch proping her feet up on the coffe table and throwing her head back. "Ugh" she groaned

Layla frowned she didn't like seeing her mother this way. Her mother was Casey Novack, a strong independent red-head. Now she was Casey Novack the pucking, moody machine. Placing the back of her hand on Casey's forehead she quickly away. "Oww mommy! You're head is so hot!"

Casey touched her forehead and frowned "Aww man, I probably have the flu." She said in a pouting voice. She picked up her phone scrolling through her contacts.

_Hey Mel, can you come pick up Layla? I think I have the flu- Case_

_How long have you had it?- Mel_

_two days- Case_

_ummm, has Lay been with you this whole time?- Mel_

_yeah... why?- Case_

_... And have my baby get sick? I don't think so :) We don't need, or want your help with that department. Call Liz or Joe- Mel_

_Are you serious?- Case_

_Hey I can't see Payton sick, it breaks my heart :( sorry case- Mel_

Casey laughed a little, sick or not Melinda could always make her laugh. She once again went through her contacts looking for Liz's number or Joe's.

_Hey- Case_

_Hey Hun!- Joe_

_Can you come pick up Lay, I think I have the flu and I don't want her getting sick- Case_

_...Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes. If I get sick, I at least I get to miss work LOL- Joe_

Five minutes later Layla was sitting at the table enjoying her hot dog. Casey went to her room to pack Lay an overnight bag. She returned when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey Joe, thanks so much."

Joe smiled "No problem, ready to go kiddo?"

Layla looked at her a little confused. "You're going to spend a few days with Joe, I don't want you to get sick."

"But mama, I have school tomorrow."

Casey groaned. "Why do you have to grow up so fast? Joe you don't mind taking her to school do you?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?" Casey asked

Joe nodded, giving off a small smile "Liz gets the kids a lot Case, I don't have any grandchildren or kids for that matter. Let me do this for you, please."

Casey smiled "You're a life savor."

**XxX **

Melinda was on her laptop and Payton was upstairs playing barbies when the door bell rang. "Ken, hi!" Melinda greeted seeing her step-son.

"Hey, Mel" he said kissing her cheek as he walked inside.

"Are you hungry?" She asked closing the door. "Payton, Ken's here!"

"Coming!"

Ken chuckled. "I'm fine Mel, I actually came by to see if I could take Payton next weekend. Dakota's sister, Farrah, is having a party for her daughter Raychel and I wanted to see if I could take Payton."

"She'd love that, of course you can."

"I'd love what?" Payton asked coming down the stairs.

"Ken wants to take you to a birthday party next weekend."

The four year old looked at her brother with curious eyes, "Will there be cake?"

"Yup."

"Ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Gummy worms?"

"Not sure, but if not I'll by you some."

She smiled showing her milky baby teeth "I guess we're going to a party." She turned to her mother "When will daddy be home?"

"Later baby girl, are you hungry?"

"No. Ken do you want to play candy land with me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

He smirked, "I'm the king at candy land." Payton smiled, rolling her eyes, she ran to her room to get the game.

"That's what your dad thought then she beat him... four times in a row." Melinda said truthfully before getting back on her lap top.

**A/N: 3 reviews my little bears, or I shall take this story hostage!**

**I'm taking story request! I'm bored and have nothing to do so send me a request with some kind of plot and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Felinda, E/O, Casey/ OC, Anything. Or even a request to update another story. I know 7 up wants me to update Teenagers so I'll get to that pretty soon. Anyways enough rambling, Check out XDeathByCupakesX stories if you're a felinda shipper. Also who would like to be staff of my community Felinda? I sent three people a staff request but lt me know if you want to join.**

**~JoJo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Fin walked through the door completely exhausted. "Are you serious!" Ken exclaimed looking at the board game.

"That's right baby, I'm the queen of this game!"

Fin started to laugh, seeing his grown twenty two year old son play candy land with his four year old sister and get beat. "What are you two doing?"

"Well I'm being punked by a four year old." Ken exclaimed studing the borad game. Like there was anything to really study.

Melinda laughed, roling her eyes. "How was work, babe?"

"Long and sad." he said leaning over the couch. Melinda tilted her head back sticking out her lips. Fin chukled before kissing her. "I'm hungry, do we have any pizza left?" he asked walking in to the kitchen.

Melinda set her computer on the couch following him into the kitchen. Fin was looking in the fridge when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "We should take this week off." Melinda said. "I think we could really use it."

He closed the door turning around, and wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife. "I'd love to babe, but we are working on a big case right now."

"Please?" She whined with puppy dog eyes.

He kissed her pouting lips, "I hate saying no to you."

"Then don't, and just do what I say."

**XxX**

Joe carried her sleeping niece into her apartment. She laid her down on her bed and walked into the kitchen fixing herself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down on the couch she reflected over her life.

She was divored after 20 years of marriage and her cancer left her infertal, she never had the option of having kids. She stoped her profesion as a cop to become an ADA. Five years ago she hated Melinda, but now, if you were to ask her what woman she admired most- she would say Melinda.

It was crazy how your attitude about someone could change from hatred and envy to love and respect.

Joe put up her bowl and headed back to her room. She changed into her old police academy shirt and some soccer short before climbing into bed next to Layla. She was exhasted.

**XxX**

Elliot and Olivia were curled up in bed. Not much was said a few kisses were exchanged every now and then. They were a little nervous about therapy but also a little excited.

"You know," Olivia said, as he ran his hand up and down against her smooth skin. "When we get things on the right track again. I was thinking maybe we should have another baby."

He stopped his movements looking at his wife. "A baby?"

She nodded "Maybe a girl this time. What do you say? I know we should wait but a plan for the future will give us something to look foreward to later down the road."

Elliot smiled, kissing her lips lightly. "I'd love to have another baby with you, Olivia!"

"Really?" she asked a little surprise

"Really!" he said kissing her again. " But I want to make sure we take care of things first, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, my man!"

**XxX**

Fin and Melinda were on the couch, Payton was asleep up satirs and Ken had left a few hours ago. Melinda moaned as her husband massaged her neck and shoulders. Fin turned her face towards him, catching her lips in a passionet kiss.

Melinda moaned into his mouth, reaching her arm back she wrapped it around his neck. His tongue sliped into her mouth. Melinda broke the kiss only long enough to chnage her positions and stradle him.

Fin placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms arpund his neck. She smiled impishly a him before leaning down and catching him in yet another passionet kiss. Her tongue massged his own as they thrusted against each other in a heated batle for control.

They pulled apart a little breathless. Melinda smirked resting her forehead against his. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, baby girl." he said pecking her lips one last time.

**A/N: 3 reviews my little cubs, or I shall take this story hostage!**

**Sorry it's short, Longer chapter next time.**

**I'm taking story request! I'm bored and have nothing to do so send me a request with some kind of plot and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Felinda, E/O, Casey/ OC, Anything. Or even a request to update another story.**

**Shout outs to: XDeatByCupcakesX, 7Seven7, underc0vergirl, scoobfan93, jmarreo16, Kandiikane96, LaSherricka, Angelstarshimmer, Olivia40201, Rhonda Petrie, ss and olivia collins is 13 years old**

**Scoobfan93, I was happy to see reviews from you I thought you had given up on Felinda, Haven't heard too much from Lasherricka, you okay girl? Wanna make sure you're alive.**

**~JoJo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Joe woke up the next morning at 6:20 like she always did. She smiled when she saw Layla's head resting on her chest. She slowly woke up the five year old to get ready for school. "Layla honey wake up. We have to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes?" She pleaded burring her face in Joe's neck. Joe chuckled picking up her cell phone and sent a text to Casey.

_Hey what time does Lay's tardy bell ring?- Joe_

Lake heard Casey's phone go off and debated on weather he should get it. Casey was slouched over the toilet, nearly throwing up her internal organs. "That's it, we're going to the hospital." Lake said helping her stand up.

"No," Casey pleaded weakly. "I'm fine it's just the flu, and plus I'm stressing over Alex and our fight it's nothing."

Lake shook his head. "One week Casey. If you're not back to yourself by Saturday we're going to the hospital." Casey nodded, standing up with the help of her boyfriend. While she brushed her teeth and gargled with Mint Listerine. lake answered her phone.

"One miss txt from Joe: Whay time does Lay's tardy bell ring?" He read.

"7:55. Here give me the phone." Casey said reaching for her blackberry. He placed the phone in her hands before walking to the bathroom.

Hearing the bathroom door close behind her Casey dialed Joe's number. It rand two times before she heard an answer.

_Hello_

Hey, Joe. it's me Casey. I just wanted to call and say "Hi." Is Layla up yet?

_Yes she is. She's in the shower right now. What time does her bell ring?_

7:55

_Okay perfect, that way I can stop and get breakfast. I finished the milk last night._

Okay, well call me when she gets out. I'll pick her up that way you don't have to leave work to do it.

_Oh it's not a problem Casey, but thank you that would help a lot._

Alright, talk to you later. Bye-bye

_Bye, Casey._

**XxX**

Olivia was up and making breakfast while the boys were getting ready. Elliot came down the stairs in his green shirt and black dress pants. "Hi, sweetheart." she greeted seeing him in he door way.

Elliot smiled looking her over. She was dressed in her charcoal gray dress pants and white shirt with her matching charcoal jacket. Black pumps set on her feet, and the silver watch Melinda gave her for Christmas rested on her left wrist. Diamond earring in her ears and matching necklace around her neck. Her dark brown hair was styled with a miniature snooki bump and pulled back bobbie pins, pinned tightly.

"You look great Liv." he complimented kissing her cheek.

"Thank you honey. Can you go get the boys before we're running late? Tell them breakfast is ready."

"Sure babe."

Olivia smiled setting the plates of egg and toast at the table with a side of chocolate milk. She walked into her computer room grabbing her Jessica Simpson 'Fancy' perfume and spraying a little on her chest, wrist and a tiny squirt on her index finger, rubbing it behind her ears.

She grabbed her iphone and black purse walking back into the kitchen.

"Whoa mama!" Joseph exclaimed "You look really pretty."

"Well thank you daddy. you don't look so bad yourself. I love what the Sponge-bob shirt does for your eyes."

Joseph smiled, resting his hand over her own. "I gotta do what I gotta do to impress the ladies."

**XxX**

Melinda and Fin walked out hand in hand with Payton in front of them running to Melinda's car. Melinda was dressed in black high heals, black dress pants, purple silk shirt and black dress jacket. She had on her diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet. The ones Fin had gave her the week he proposed.

"Payton, come here." Fin called for like the fifth time.

"What?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Fin shook his head, rolling his eyes at her. Why of all things she could have picked up from her mother, did it have to be the attitude? "Lose the sass and give me a kiss good-bye." he said squatting down to her level.

"Fine," she said kissing his cheek quickly.

"Brat," he muttered standing up.

Melinda smiled, turning his face towards her "I'll kiss you baby."

"Aw aren't you sweet." He asked pulling her body closer to his, and resting his lips on top of hers. They were interrupted by their four year old off spring.

"Mommy! Stop kissing daddy, and let's go." She whined "I wanna see grandma."

The duo pulled apart, against their will of course. "Thanks a lot Melinda." Fin whispered against her ear.

"Me?" she laughed "What did I do?"

"You taught her how to talk!" he laughed. "I was perfectly fine with the babbling, but no you wanted to hear her call you 'Mommy'."

Melinda rolled her eyes, walking to buckled in Payton. Once that was done she walked to the driver side. "If i remember correctly someone screamed like a girl when she said 'Da-da'."

"That is... true."

"Bye honey, Love you." she said opening her door. He walked over to her window

"Love you too, bye Payton."

"What?" she asked "no 'I love you'?"

"I love you Payton, have fun with grandma."

"Love you dad. Go catch bad guy with Munchy man."

**A/N: 3 Reviews and I'll update.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far. And your more than welcome for the shout outs. **

**Thank you underc0vergirl for the list I really appreciated. Rhonda Petrie, thanks for the pointers. I hope I mentioned a little more of her illness this time. I'll get more into the therapy and school next chapter.**

**All ABout them Steelers! If they lose it's not my fault. My friend Dan Jelly needed support so I said I'd root for them with her. Come on baby, take home the gold!**

**Love you all**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Mrs. Dillow paced around the class room, watching her students interact with one another. This was her greatest joy. Teaching the young ones, of the worlds next generation. They we're working on patterns today.

"Sorry we couldn't hang out this weekend." Kyra apologized, as she accepted the pink bead from Layla.

"Yeah me too," Layla said. "Stupid rain."

Kyra nodded, "I went to my sister's house this weekend. What did you do?"

"Girl, let me tell you!" Layla said, all wide eyed. "My aunt, Alex, came to town with her kids and husband, last week. Her and my Mom got into a big fight at the restaurant. They were throwing food, and drinks on each other. It was pretty funny, But earlier that day we went to a nail salon, that was named after me!"

"Wow, and I thought my family was goofy."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

Kyra brushed her long hair back. "A long, long, long time ago. My parents broke up and my Daddy got married to someone else and they had a baby. But then they broke up and he and my mom got married again. The lady he married, use to hang around a lot according to my mom, and sister and Van, my sister's husband. But now she and Henry, that's my dad's other son, they don't come around anymore. Mommy said they live in another state."

"Long story." Layla said. Kyra nodded and they both busted out laughing.

"Girls," Mrs. Dillow said approaching their table. "What are we talking about?"

"Our family." Layla said clapping her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

The teacher smiled. "Wow, Kyra this is very nice! I love the green, pink ,yellow, green, pink, yellow pattern you're using."

"Thank you." Kyra smiled.

"What about mine?" Layla asked holding up her string of beads.

"Awesome! This is just fantastic! Look at all the colors; Blue, purple, red, pink, pink, blue, purple, red, pink ,pink. Very good girls, I'm so impressed!"

**XxX**

"Joseph, stop! I'm tired I can't run anymore." Caleb said trying to catch his breath.

The speedy little guy smiled, he looked just like Elliot with brown eyes. "That's why you gotta keep runnin' build uo your lungs. That's what my dad told me."

Christan followed suite he was talking to Kyle about the new Transformer movie coming out. "That dude is so awesome!" Kyle yelled. "I wish I was a robot! Thad be the coolest thing ever!"

"Don't tell my uncle that." Christan warned. "My mom said he's a fruit case who believe one day robots will control the world because the government has implanted these chips into our mind. That in 2029 they'll activate them; turning the human race into robots."

"That is so cool." Kyle said, completely hypmostized by his words.

"You're a strange little dude." Joseph said shaking his head, hearing the last of the conversation.

Caleb shook his head, "Agreed."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Moving on. What did you fellas do this weekend?"

"Helped with the nursery, for Cami." Caleb said, with a shrug.

"Cami, I thought you called your mom's baby Raychel last time?" Kyle said, eyeing his friend

"We're changing her name. Mom likes Cameron Nichole, but knowing her she'll probably change it again later this week."

Joseph scoffed, "I'm so glad my parents aren't having any more babies. I mean there must be a thousand of us! Mo-mo, Lizzie, Kathleen and Dickie. Plus me and Chris! I don't see how that's humanly possible!"

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind having a little sister to boss around." Christan said.

Joseph glared at him. "You wanna boss around a girl, boss Payton."

**XxX**

Casey walked into the precinct with a subway bag. "Here Lake, meatball sub." she said setting it on his desk.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing her cheek.

"Oh god, who let the sick cat out of the bag?" Melinda asked walking into the bullpen with a stack off papers.

Casey glared at her, "I'll cough on you."

Melinda's smiled faded. "You'd risk my heath, for your own personal pleasure?"

"Yup."

**XxX**

Elliot and Olivia, walked into the building off of 22 and strawberry. The young lady at the front desk stopped her typing and smiled up at them. "Hi, do you have an appointment today or are you here to schedule one?"

Olivia smiled back, "We have one. With a Dr. Moore at 10:45."

"Right through this door, she's your third office on your left."

"Thank you," Elliot smiled, following Olivia. They stopped outside the brown oak door. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled. They opened the door, and were immediately greeted by a petite, busty, platinum blond.

"Hi," she smiled. "Well here take a seat." Elliot and Olivia sat next to each other on the love seat. Busty took a seat in front of them. "You two are quiet."

"Well," Olivia started

The woman cut her off. "I'm playing. I know it's uncomfortable talking to a stranger about your life so today we're just going to get to know each other."

"Okay, seems fair." Elliot said. "You start."

"My names, Holly J, but you will call me Dr. Moore. I'm married, and I have twelve kids."

Olivia looked at her wide eyed "You have tweleve kids!"

Holly J smiled, "Ten of them are adopted. To sets of quadruplets and one set of twins." , stared at Elliot. "Tell me about you."

"I'm a Special Victims Unit detective, I have six kids, four from my first marriage and two with Olivia."

"Oh," Dr, Moore jotted his words down on her pad. "How long have you worked with sex crimes?"

"Fifteen years."

"Wow, and you Olivia?"

"I'm also a Special Victims Unit detective."

"Tell me more about you Olivia. How longed have you worked there, where were you born?"

"Tweleve years, I was born here in New York."

Dr. Moore smiled. "I'm going to love this! You two seem hard to figure out, I love a challenge."

**A/N: 3 Reviews and I'll update.**

**Have I been neglecting Felinda? I mean I know they've had a make out session but still. I know E/O hasn't had smut but I'm working on the perfect chapter for that. **

**I was a little hesitant to update because my friends computer crashed. I don't know if you're reading Payton, but I'll miss reviews from you. **

**SVUallday, I expect a review from you! LOL **

**Love you all**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Hi, Layla!" Kyra greeted the next day taking a seat to her best friend.

"Hi." Lay smiled, a little sad.

Kyra's brow furrowed, "what's the matter, peaches?"

Layla chuckled at her nick name. "My mommy is sick, this morning she called me and she sounded like she was crying."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's she sick with?"

"The flu. I'm staying with my Aunt Joe till she feels better."

Kyra nodded. "Is she throwing up or what?"

"Ugh huh," Layla said shaking her little head. "And her tummy always hurts, she's not eating like she use to and when she does eat it's chocolate and she drinks pickle juice."

Kyra's head sprung up and she practically fell out of her chair. "It's worse then I though!" she exclaimed. "I hate to tell you this Lay but... Maybe your Mommy's having a baby."

Layla shook her head rapidly. "No, no... How do you know? Why would you say such an awful thing? what did I ever do to you, I thought we were friend!"

"I'm sorry kid, but my sister was the exact same way when she had her baby, and I think my mom was too when she had Jake."

"How..." Layla couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Look the word around my house is that around twelve you get this bleeding once a month called the 'curse'. My mom's friend Lori Anne, has a daughter who's twelve. She just got the 'curse' and my mom told her to keep an eye on Ginger, now that she's able to have a baby." Layla looked at her a little stunned.

"The curse?"

Kyra shrugged. "I don't know much about it, but I heard my mom talking to Lori Anne and she said something about girls are able to get pregnant once they start their period which is around twelve or so. Your mom is way older than twelve, she looks like she's 28 or something."

Layla burried her face in her hands "My life is ruined!"

**XxX**

"Hey Fellas!" Kyle greeted, sitting down.

"Hey,"Joseph said, giving him a small wave.

Caleb and Christan sat next to each other, across from Joseph and Kyle. "So, what's new?" Christan asked.

"Nothing." Kyle said, taking a bite of his peanut butter and banana sand which.

"What'd you think of Mrs. Barkstale yelling at Johnny like that?" Caleb asked with wide eyes.

"The guy deserved it." Christan started. "He's a prick for hitting Lola, for no reason."

Joseph started to laugh, "You sound just like a cop, bro."

"It's in our blood bro," Christan shot back, smiling like a million bucks.

"I want to go to your dad's job and take a pictures with all the police officers." Kyle said, in complete aw of them.

"Me too!" Caleb said. "Do you think you're parents would care."

The twins started to laugh. "I'll ask my pa-pa." Joseph said.

"You're whole family's there?" Caleb asked truly amazed.

Christan laughed along with his brother. "My mom and dad are partners, and they work with my uncle Munch and unle Fin. My grandpa is the big boss, they call him the Captain. My Aunt Joe and Casey are Lawyers for my parents and uncle so they work the cases my parents work."

"But only sometimes Casey works." Joseph added. "My other Aunt, Melinda is the M.E."

"Oh what's that?" Kyle asked, drinking his carpi sun.

"She cuts open dead people." Christan said.

Caleb and Kyle looked at each other and bake at their friends "How awesome!" Caleb screamed.

"And," Joseph said "My grandma is a judge."

"Dude your family is awesome!" Kyle said, "Take me home with you, please."

**XxX**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desk filling out paper work. They had another appointment with Dr. Moore on Friday. To tell you the truth they wee a little excited, they were finally going to get help and bring their family closer together.

"I'm gonna get me some Z's." Fin said heading up to the cribs.

"Okay." Munch said throwing a rolled up ball of paper of him.

_Buzz, Buzz_Munch looked at Fin's desk "He left his phone." He said, glancing at the Iphone.

"Munch don't." Elliot said.

"Too late." Lake said picking it up. "Oh what do you know? A text from: My Sexy baby mama" Elliot looked at him, wondering if her meant Melinda or Casey.

"Melinda." Lake corrected, seeing the question mark in his blue eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Leave his stuff alone. I swear you're worse then Joseph, nosey."

"What does it say?" Munch asked, ignoring Olivia. Lake didn't get a chance to answer, for Olivia grabbed the phone from his hand."

She smiled evilly at them, "If we're going to read their messages we need to read it from the start."

(Note: **Fin's Text's-**_Mel's Text's_) Olivia started to read off the text messages.

Friday: _Hi honey, I hope you have a great day. I love you!_

**_I love you 2 bby! _**

_What are you doing?_

**Listening to Munch's boney ass tlk about the government. Gross.. WBU?**

_Lol, Aw poor baby. Your ear drums are going to pop from listening to his crap_

**:O I'm gonna hurt him. Ayye, I'll call you K? Just got a call on a case**

_Okay, later sexxy! Love ya_

_Bye Bby Mama, Love you 2!_

Saturday: **Hey**

_:(_

**What's the matter?**

_My tummy hurts + Tracy's mad at me. _

**Why?**

_... I said her poodle was ugly _

**That's y ur tummy hurts, bc ur mean.**

_:P That's why you luv me! Haha I gtg. CALL ME, in an hour!_

**Ok**

_Not Playing! CALL ME N 1 HOUR!_

**K, chill woman...**

_:) love you _

**That's why ur yelling at me? :(**

_I do :)_

**Haha Luv u 2 BBy Mama**

Olivia rolled her eyes. "They're stupid. All these message are basically the same, 'I love you,' and a lot of other cheesy messages."

"Cheesy? You love getting 'I love you' texts." Elliot said smirking at her.

Olivia smirked "I don't get them though do I?"

Munch rolled his eyes. "What did she send right now." Olivia shrugged, opening it. It was a Forward.

Tuesday: _Fwd: Cuz you're the apple to my pie, you the straw to my berry, You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry. Cuz you're the one for me, for me. I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us and we're the perfect two..._

**A/N: 3 Reviews and I'll update!**

**Melinda's Fwd message was part of a song: Perfect Two by Auburn. Check out her songs. They're awesome!**

**Payton can Review yay! LOL. Thank God for technology and Ipods with Internet access. **

**SVUallday, I expect a review from you! LOL. You started this Hon. **

**Is it me, or are Asian guys Sexy? I think they are lol. I was IN LOVE with Huang, then I found out he was gay. That broke my heart y'all. I cried. I still have hope for us though. OMG he hasn't been in my story yet. I must add my Asian Dr. LOL**

**Love you all**


	23. Serious Time!

**Chapter 23**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Serious time!

Ah, yes, flames. Let's get started, shall we?

_"What the Fuck is this? This is the worst shit I have ever read! You call this writing? This is horriable! You know nothing about the shit you're talking about! Fin and Melinda? You're a Moron! She's married! Elliot and Olivia? You've got to be fucking kidding me! He loves K-A-T-H-Y not _

_O-L-I-V-I-A! I don't know why I read the whole thing, I should have known it was gonna suck after I read the first few sentences! You should really get a new hobby, because writing isn't it! Worst shit ever! My 4 year-old daughter could do better! How old are you anyway? This is awful! Good bye. Don't expect anymore reviews from me!_

_-Haha Jingle"_

1. This is a story. Thanks for asking

2. Yes, I call this writing! Show me your stories and lets compare. Oh wait, you don't have an account. Which means... You don't have any stories posted.

3. I know what I'm talking about! If I didn't, I'd be rambling about nothing!

4. Yes, Fin and Melinda! I kow she's married. Elliot's married and everyone puts him with Olivia. So why can't Melinda be married and be in a relationship with Fin?

5. Elliot DOESN'T love Kathy, well not in MY story. My FAN FICTION story!

6. If you knew it was going to suck I don't know why you continued to read either.

7. Um, I have other hobbies but writing is my favorite! I think I'll write some Felinda and Bensler smut just to piss you off!

8. If your daughter can do better why don't you make an account and post her stories. Then send me a P.M.

9. I'm 14, thanks so much for asking! Good-bye, don't let your computer get a nasty virus on it as you exit out.

10. Who said I wanted more reviews from you? I don't, so good bye. Your husbands a lucky man. He has a bitch like you to call is wife!

Well, "Haha Jingle", considering you don't even have an account, I doubt that your writing ability is any better than mine. Further, if you had read the characters, you would know that it was M. Warner and O. Tutuola . Further, you are the 'Moron' I mean you could tell what this story's about just from the summary and characters. It's not my fault you didn't read. Reading is succeding! Let me break it down for just incase you still don't understand... BTW you spelt _Horrible _wrong.

Love, Life, and Stress

Summary: Sequel to Love or Stress- Tutuolas, Stablers and Casey/Lake. Join us in our journey as they deal with being a family. How can their kids handle life? What happens when old scars are opened and new miracles happen? Please Read and Review! T/M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: M. Warner and O. Tutuola

**Guys, don't Flame if you can't leave a signed review! I'll get you back ;) yes that's a threat!**

**For my loyal readers and reviews. I'll update maybe later tonight okay? **

**Don't worry I'm NOT going anywhere. **

**Leave me a review with your preferences for the next chapter!**

**Love you all**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Melinda walked in to her house later that day with her arms full with reports. It had been along day. Three rape murders in Queens, five rape kits in Manhattan, and two rape murders in Chelsea.

She looked around and wanted to scream. Thinking she would have a quiet house, with a few hours of quiet she remembered the reason it was so quiet; she forgot to pick up Payton. Setting her files on the kitchen table she pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial number three.

Three rings later Liz answered. _Hello_

Hey Liz, look I'm going to be a little late. I'm just getting off the highway.

*Silence* _You forgot didn't you?_

No, well... Not exactly...

_I'm just teasing. That's fine Mel, take your time. _

You sure?

_Yeah, tell you what; I'll bring her home in an hour?_

What would I do with out you?

_Pay $250 a week for a stranger to watch you baby, and also a dollar for every minute you're late._

*Grins* Thanks again Liz, see you later.

_You're welcome, bye._

Melinda rolled her eyes. Liz was such a character! Setting down her phone and grabbing a glass from he cabinet, she poured herself a glass of wine. She took a crack at these files; signing off her name, the date and file number.

Three glasses of wine later, Liz was knocking on her door and she was down to her last file. Opening her door she was greeted by her sleeping four year old. "Aw," she cooed. Liz was holding Payton, who's head was buried in her neck with a Purple Hello kitty blanket covering her body.

Liz walked inside, past Melinda laying Payton on the couch. "I think she's getting sick." Liz said stroking her granddaughters forehead.

"Are you serious?" Melinda whined. "I don't want her sick, she's not any fun and she cries. My heart always ends up getting broken."

"I hate to stop and run but I left the stove on, and I don't trust Don farther than I can throw him when it comes to fire."

Melinda chuckled walking her to the door, "Well thanks for dropping her off."

"No problem." Liz smiled. "Call me if you need anything, day or night."

"Okay, Thanks again."

Melinda shut the door and walked back to the living room. Payton had kicked off her blanket, she was red and looked exhausted. Melinda leaned over the couch and kissed her forehead. Walking into the kitchen she picked up the phone.

_I'M kicking your ass! (: -Mel_

_What, why? -Case_

_Payton's sick and it's all your fault! -Mel_

_How is it my fault? - Case_

_Bc, you were sick and now she's sick! -Mel_

_I haven't seen Payton since Saturday! (: -Case_

_... I'm still gonna kick your ass (: -Mel_

_Sure you are... -Case_

Melinda closed her phone and walked back to the living room. She was going to let Payton sleep a few more minutes before she moved her to her bed. Looking out the window she saw Fin's truck pull into the drive way. Hearing a whimper she turned around.

"Mommy?" Payton whimpered again.

"Yeah baby?" she asked sitting on the couch next to her.

Payton eyes became glossy with tears "I don't feel good." She started to cry gripping her stomach. "My tummy and throat hurts." Melinda leaned down kissing her cheek.

"I'll get you some medicine." She said standing up. Just as she got up Fin walked in.

"Hey honey!" He greeted.

"Hi," she smiled pointing to the kitchen. "How was work?" she asked searching for the Motrin.

"Good, what are you looking for?" he asked as she seached the cabinets like she was going through a drug with draw.

"Motrin," she said simply. "Payton doesn't feel good."

Going into his protective daddy mode he started freaking out. "What! How long has she been feeling bad, why didn't you call me?"

Melinda had to laugh at his reaction, "Chill babe. Liz just dropped her off fifteen minutes ago, and said she wasn't looking to well." Ignoring her he walked into the living room.

"Hey baby girl," he said sitting down on the couch, caressing her forehead.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts." Payton cried, "Make it go away, daddy. Please, daddy. Make it go away."

Melinda had to force the medicine down Payton's throat, but within twenty minutes she was out of it again. Fin carried her upstairs to her Purple and blue, Hello Kitty room. Laying her down on top of the Pink Hello kitty bed spread. He kissed her forehead. Closing the door slightly behind him as he walked back down stairs.

Taking a seat next to Melinda, Fin immediately felt her lean into him. He wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead. "What if next month is to late?" Melinda asked out of the blue.

Fin sighed, not this conversation again. "It won't be."

"How do you know?"

He softly caressed her skin. "I just do, trust me babe. Things will work themselves out."

**A/N: 3 Reviews, my lovely supporters or I won't update!**

**This is my crappiest chapter yet... Who agrees?**

**Thanks for the support guys, I don't know what I'd do with out you!**

**So, does anyone have a clue as to what Melinda has to wait a month for? *Waves hand in the air* "Pick me, Pick me! I know, I know!" Ha-ha you can know too if you review!**

**Love you all, Hugs and kisses **

**XoXoXo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"What the-" Fin exclaimed waking up to a Sharp pain running through his shoulder. He saw Melinda shaking her hand in the air. "Did you just hit me?" He asked seeing a print forming on his bicep.

"You should have woke up the first three times I called your name." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "What's so important that you had to slap me?"

"We need to take Payton to the hospital." She said, pacing around the room trying to locate her sweats.

"What, why?" He asked, his voice full of panic.

Melinda threw on her black sweater and tennis shoes. "Her fever is 102, and she's throwing up. I'm not waiting till Thursday before she can be seen by her doctor. We can go to the hospital and get the same antibiotics that she'd prescribed." She said, putting her hair up in a bun.

"Alright," Fin said. "I'll take her to the car." He walked to Payton's room, seeing her curled up in a ball. "Aw, poor baby." He said, picking up her sweaty, sticky petite body. She groaned in pain as she curled up into his touch. He rubbed her back, grabbing her blanket and panda pillow pet. He closed her door walking down the stairs, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

He opened the door, buckling her into her booster seat and covering her up with the blanket. Melinda walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Instead of sitting in the front with Fin, she sat in the back with Payton. "They're meeting us at the hospital." Melinda said, stroking her sleeping daughter's cheek.

"Mel, she probably has the flu. It's not like she's not dying." He said looking at her though the rear-view mirror. She casted him a glare that quickly shut him up. "You're right," he began. "She might feel better seeing everyone."

**XxX**

Melinda and Fin walked into Children's Hospital. Payton was whimpering in her sleep. The desk attendant, greeted Melinda with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"My daughter needs to see a doctor. She's complaining of abdominal pain, she has a fever of 102, she's not keeping anything down." Melinda explained. The woman nodded handing her a clip board.

"Fill this out and I'll try to get a doctor to see you." Melinda groaned, but she took the paper work. "Trust me, I know this is the last thing you want to do." She said. Melinda smiled at her, thanking her. She took a seat in one of the hard, plastic, uncomfortable chairs. Looking over the paper work, she sighed and began to fill it out.

_First Name: Payton_

_Middle Name: Amerie_

_Last Name: Warner-Tutuola_

_Date of Birth: March, 16 2007_

_Mother's Name: Melinda Warner-Tutuola_

_Father's Name: Odafin Tutuola_

_Race: African-American_

_Allergies: None_

_Sex: Female_

Melinda walked back up to the front desk, handing the woman the clip board. The young lady smiled at her, "I'll have a doctor see you as soon as possible."

Thirty minutes later, no sign of any medical care or the family for the matter and Melinda was getting agitated. Finally they were called back, and assigned to room 204. Fin laid Payton on the bed, she was peacefully sleeping; at least for the time being. Both a doctor and nurse walked in ten minutes later.

"Hi," the doctor smiled.

Melinda gave her a slight nod and muttered a little hello. Payton started to stir as her blanket was pulled off of her.

"Stop!" she demanded, sitting up and pulling the blanket back up her body.

"Honey, I want to help you. Let's take the blanket off for five minutes so I can make sure every thing's okay and then I'll give it back. Okay?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Payton shook her head, as her she gripped the blanket tighter around her body. "Leave me alone. I'm tired." she murmured. After five minutes of arguing, and annoying adults disrupting her; Payton finally gave in.

The nurse quickly took her temperature and blood pressure. "Okay sweetie, big deep breaths." The doctor said as she placed the cold bud of stethoscope on her bare back. Payton did as told, feeling the cold metal object being placed on different ares on her back and chest. Putting her stethoscope back around her neck and giving Payton her blanket back. The doctor turned her attention to Fin and Melinda.

"Okay well everything seems fine. Breathings normal, blood pressures normal, she does have a fever but I think she may just have the flu." She looked at Melinda, beginning to ask her questions. "Mom, does she have any allergies?"

Melinda shook her head. "Um no. Not that I know of."

"Okay, ugh, has she ever had any surgeries or health issues at all?"

"Other than, seasonal allergies no. She's hasn't had any surgeries either."

The doctor nodded, her pony tail bouncing against her neck. "Okay, well um well do a flu test and just to be safe and make sure it's nothing serious we'll have to draw some blood."

**XxX**

Liz, Joe, Casey and Lake were the only ones to show up. Layla was with Elliot and Olivia and Don was to exhausted to move. "How's she feeling?" Casey asked setting her purse down on one of the chairs.

"Sick." Melinda answered, glaring at the red head before winking and giving her a small smile; letting her no there really was no hard feelings.

The doctor walked in the room, a little surprised to see the large amount of people that had suddenly appeared. "Hi," she smiled.

Fin did a quick introduction, "This is Dr. Henson; this is everybody."

Liz smiled at her, taking a seat in the blue chair next to Payton's bed. Dr. Henson looked at her file before continuing "Well, Payton definitely has the flu but also something else came up in her blood work. I'm pretty sure it's strep but I'm going to run a few more tests just to make sure. Has she been exposed to anyone who has been sick this last week?"

Everyone turned to look at Casey. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Just her," Fin said pointing at Casey. The doctor laughed at how everyone had gaged up on her.

"What were you sick with?" Dr. Henson asked.

"Sick," Lake couched. "I think she's still a little sick." Casey rolled her eyes at his unwanted feedback.

She played with her fingers as she looked at the doctor. "It was the flu, but I think I'm over at it now-"

Melinda interrupted her. "Can't you actually take a blood sample from Casey just to make sure it wasn't something more serious that Payton probably could of caught?"

"Melinda, I don't like needles!" Casey squeaked in a low voice.

Fin chuckled, before his expression turned to nothing but seriousness. "And I don't like me four year old in crying out in pain, sick to her stomach."

Casey shook her head, "I don't know. Blood and needles are not my thing."

"Honey," Melinda chuckled, patting her shoulder. "You can do this one of two ways. One being quick and fast, the other; I'll hold you down and draw more blood than actually needed. Your pick."

**XxX**

Almost an hour later and no results. "Man, I didn't even get a lolly pop." Casey said pulling off her lime green band-aid.

"You're such a dork." Joe said, laughing.

"Hey baby girl," Melinda said, getting every ones attention; Payton was starting to wake up. "How are you feeling?"

She shruged, whipping her hands over her face. "Tired," she rasped. Looking around the room, she noticed she wasn't at home. "Where are we?"

"The hospital." Fin said stroking her forehead. Payton got as close to him as she could, holding his hand tightly as she closed her eyes once again. She only woke up when Dr. Henson walked back in.

"Sorry for the wait," she apoligized. "Payton definately has Strep throat and the flu." She turned to Casey and smiled, "I have great news for you Ms. Novack. Your blood results came back positive!"

"For what?" Casey asked, confusion written all over her face as Lake intertwined their fingers.

The doctor's smile widened. "A baby; you're pregnant!"

**A/N: 3 Reviews, my lovelies or I won't update!**

**So... Casey's pregnant! (:**

**Scoobfan93, thanks for the feedback hon!**

**Remember suggestions, criticisms...ect is always welcome. Just don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. I'm only human I make mistakes.**

**Also, let's just pretend the years are pushed back. It's easier to work with the present so if Payton was born in '07 she would be four in 2011.**

**Love you all, Hugs and kisses **

**XoXoXo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Lake pulled up in front of the apartment complex. No one had said anything the entire ride home. "I'll be back," he said as Casey opened her door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, feeling her stomach clench.

He saw the worry in her face and gave her a small smile. "To get you some gingerale. No more coffee, we have the little one to look out for."

She let out a sigh of relief throwing her arms around him. "You not mad?" she asked as her held her tight.

"How can I be mad? You didn't get pregnant on your own." he said pulling back and kissing her temple. "I know I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant with Lay, but I'm not missing a single moment of this one."

"I can't be mad at you for that." Casey said, stroking his cheek. "I didn't try and contact you. I told everyone I went through Invetro."

Lake nodded, kissing her one last time. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

**XxX**

Melinda walked into the house with Payton fast asleep in her arms. She had been released over an hour ago, but traffic was horrible. "Here I'll take her." Fin said reaching for his daughter.

"No," Melinda said pushing his hand away "I can carry her."

Fin chuckled, backing off and making his way upstairs. Melinda, not ready to give her daughter up to the warm embrace of her mattress sat down on the couch. She examined the little girls features. She looked so much like her but then again she looked so much like Fin. She definitely had his attitude, but she had her mother's sass.

"Why do you have to grow up so fast?" Melinda whispered as a tear managed to fall from her eye. She remembered the week they brought Payton home from the hospital like it was Yesterday.

_March 20_

_"Okay, give me my baby." Melinda said as Munch and Joe helped her on to the couch. _

_Fin chuckled setting the carrier down. "I haven't held her for more then ten minutes at a time Melinda. You can have her in a minute." Melinda glared at him, as Olivia rolled her eyes. They had been at it for almost an hour, fighting over who was going to hold the baby when they got home._

_"Please, just five minutes." she whined._

_"Fine," Fin huffed as he handed the small whimpering girl over to her._

_Melinda smiled down at her daughter before looking up at him and sticking her tongue out. "Sucker!"_

_Liz laughed as she sat next to her. "You two are to much. She's going to have you so wrapped around her finger, it wont even be funny."_

_"Oh please," Melinda said, rubbing her back. "She had me wrapped around her finger when the stick turned blue."_

Melinda was brought back to reality when she felt something shift. She looked down to see Payton moving in her sleep. When her movements stopped, memories of the past came back.

_"Where's Payton?" Fin asked, "Is she under the sink?" Olivia and Joe watched him, trying so hard not to bust out laughing._

_Joe, couldn't take it any long. Her sides were burning."Fin, ugh ha-ha... What are you doing?" she asked laughing._

_"Playing hide and seek with Payton. I've been looking for her for almost an hour. She's really good at this game!" He said with fatherly pride._

_Olivia and Joe looked at each other before almost falling to the floor in laughter. "She's with Liz." Olivia said gasping for air, as her face started to change colors. Melinda walked in the house, slightly confused by their laughter._

_"What's this I hear about Payton being with Liz?" Fin asked._

_Melinda nodded setting her purse down. "Yeah, they went to pick up the pizza, paper plates and some cokes."_

_His eyes widened, looking at the laughing ADA and Detective and then back to his confused wife."So the rumors are true!"_

_"He thought-" Joe said laughing, she couldn't even finish her sentence. "He thought-" she tried again._

_Olivia, caught her breath though it was still a little hard to talk with out laughing. "He thought Payton was here. He thought they were playing hide in seek."_

_"For almost an hour." Joe squeaked out. "He was looking for her for almost an hour." Melinda nodded, finally understanding, she too tried to hide her laughter. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him._

_"No," Fin said pushing her way. "You're mean."_

Melinda giggled at the memory. Payton was three at the time and when Fin had confronted her about leaving, her response was "I got bored, you wasn't finding me and grandma said I can have candy."

She looked down once more at her baby. Smiling, she softly kissed her forehead.

**XxX**

Fin woke up around two thirty in the morning. He groaned looking at the time. He hoped since Payton was sick Don would let him stay home, even if it was for only half a day. He looked over and saw Melinda wasn't in bed.

He slowly got out of bed, making his way to Payton's room. His eyes widened when he saw the bed was empty. He walked back out of her room, glancing down the stairs a wave of relief washing over him.

Melinda was asleep on the couch, Payton laying on her chest. He smiled, making his way down the stairs. He knelled down in front of her, Payton was breathing a little heavy but she looked so comfortable, her little arms wrapped tightly around her mother. He kissed both his wife and his daughter. Something very odd capturing his attention.

_"Leave me alone. You never wanted me." _Melinda muttered in her sleep, her face scrunching up a bit.

Fin was confused, was this another one of her _visions _that he would leave her or something more? Not wanting to get into it so early in the morning he left it alone, covering her up with a blanket and heading back up stais.

**A/N: 3 Reviews, my lovelies or I won't update! The 100th reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them, staring their fav couple!**

**Wednesdays Ep was hella good! I thought for sure El and Liv would Kiss. Poor Sonia. **

**R.I.P Ms. Sonia Paxton. You will be truly missed, you had some guts girl. Talking to Elliot like you did, and putting him in check!**

**Love you all, Hugs and kisses **

**XoXoXo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Payton woke up, her stomach tightening. She climbed off her mom, tripping over the table leg. She didn't have time to get up before a wave of vomit rushed though her body. Melinda was awakened by the sound of her baby girl crying.

"Baby, calm down." she soothed, rubbing her little back. Payton threw up what little contents were in her stomach, on Melinda's favorite rug. "Fin!" She yelled, helping Payton stand up. Fin walked out of his room still a little groggy.

"What?" He asked, stopping at the top of the stairs.

Melinda picked her daughter up, walking around the vomit. "Help me please, Payton got sick." she said handing her baby over to him.

"Aw, come on mamas." he said carrying her into the bathroom. He set her down on the floor by the toilet. "Give me a sec baby, so I can get you some clothes okay." he said kissing the top of her head. Payton nodded, another wave of vomit rushing through her. Fin knelt down, rubbing small smoothing circles on her back forgetting the clothes. After a few minutes, making sure he was okay, he left. He went into her room pulling out a long shirt.

He walked back into the bathtoom to see her leaning against the tub, desperatly trying to cool her burning hot skin by pressing herself into the cool ceramic. Melinda was pressing a cool rag to her forehead. "Daddy," Payton rasped seeing him in the door way. "Will you stay home with me?"

Fin nodded setting her clothes down in the counter for Melinda. "I'll call grandpa and let him know okay." Payton nodded and Melinda smiled at him. He was such a good daddy.

Fin walked into his room, pulling his phone off the charger; looking at the time it read seven forty five. He dialed Cragen's number, Cragen answered on the third ring.

_"Hey Fin,"_

"Hey, captain. Ugh, I don't know if Liz told you or not but Payton's sick with the flu and strep and I was wondering if I could have today off."

_"Yeah Liz told me, but Fin, um Liv isn't coming in today so I actually need you here."_

"What, why isn't she coming in?"

_"She's using a personal day. She and Elliot have some meetings with some landlords, looking at some apartments."_

"Are you kidding me?" Fin asked angry. "You won't give me the day off because they're looking at apartments? My kid is sick!" Melinda stood in the door way, holding Payton.

_"I'm sorry, Fin, there's nothing I can do-"_

"What ever," Fin said, snapping his phone closed.

Melinda sat next to him, "Everything okay babe?" she asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," he sighed standing up and walking out of the room. Melinda sighed, laying Payton down.

"I'll be right back." She said. Payton nodded, making herself comfortable on her dad's side of the bed. "Hey, what's the matter?" Melinda asked wrapping her arms around him, He shook his head. "Babe, come on. I know you better than that." She said turning him to face her, and wrapping her arms around his waist. Fin kissed her jaw, wrapping her in his arms. "What's the matter?" she asked again.

He sighed, "He's not gonna give me off?"

"Why?"

"Because, Elliot and Olivia have land lords to met with and he said he needs me there."

Melinda let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know about you, but that pisses me off. He can give them off to look at apartments, but yet he can't give you half a day off because your daughter is sick and specificlly asked for you to stay with her?" Fin nodded, leaning against the island. "So what are you going to do, are you going to work or are you gonna stay home?" she asked.

"Do you have to work?" he asked.

"I should really go in, especially if we're going on vacation in December but I don't want to leave Payton." Melinda said, checking her cell phone.

"I'm gonna go in or half a day and leave at twelve. I don't want to hear his shit about it later." He said, making his way out of the kitchen. Melinda called her boss, letting her know she wouldn't be in. Lucky for her though, her boss just adored her and would be more than willing to let her stay home.

**XxX**

After dropping the kids off at school, Elliot and Olivia headed out to look for apartments. "I don't know if I really want you to leave." Olivia said, smiling over at him.

Elliot chuckled, taking his hand in hers. "It'll be good for us babe. We'll go to counseling, I'll be starting over at the new precinct in a few days, we'll have some space and we'll work on getting things on the right track."

Olivia nodded, "You're right, but still."

They pulled up at one of the apartments. It was five minutes from the house, had an indoor and out door pool. along with hot tub. It was a pretty nice little place, rent was $325 a month; not bad considering.

The second apartment was $580 and the tour was over way before it even began. "I think, I like the first one." Elliot said as he and Olivia got in the car, they had just finished looking at the fourth apartment.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed. "Do you wanna get lunch?"

"Sure, Chinese?"

She smiled, "You know it!"

**A/N: 3 Reviews, my lovelies or I won't update! **

**Dedicated to: SVUallday, congrats and thank you for being my 100th reviewer! I know you like Felinda and Bensler, so I tried to include the both mainly focusing on the Felinda because it'll make a lot more sense later in the story. ;)**

**7Seven7, will you please update your story! LOL I'm dying over here!**

**Love you all, Hugs and kisses **

**XoXoXo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

Fin walked into his room, Payton was watching T.V with the covers pulled all the way up to her chin. "Daddy, lay down with me." she said, patting the spot next to her. Fin sat on the bed next to her. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

"Not right now Payton, I have to go to work, but I promise that when I get off I'll lay down with you. Okay?" Payton rolled her eyes turning around the opposite direction of him. "Aw Payton, don't be mad, please." He said.

"To late," Payton scoffed.

Fin shook his head. Of the all the things she could have pick up from Melinda, it had to be her stubbornness. He got off the bed and stared getting ready for work. He walked out of the room and back down stairs.

Melinda was sitting at the island reading a text. "You leavin'?" she asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Oh, and heads up Payton's mad." He said before taking a drink of her coffee.

"What did you do?" She asked, casting an evil glare at him.

Fin put his hands up in surrender. "Is this piss the women off day? All I told her was that I had to go to work." A few minutes of silence went by before he started to speak again. "Are you okay Melinda?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, a confused look running across her face.

"Well, I- You were talking in your sleep, and you said something that raised a few flags. Are you sure your okay?"

She looked at him, nothing coming to mind. "What did I say?"

"Leave me alone. You never wanted me."

**XxX**

"Hey Fin, long night?" Munch asked as his partner sat down.

Fin nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "You have know idea."

Munch looked at him with concerned eyes, "Did you and Melinda get into a fight?"

"No," Fin said, shaking his head. "Payton's sick, we took her to the hospital last night and they said she has strep throat and the flu."

"Then why the hell are you here, and not at home with your daughter?" Munch scolded.

"Because Elliot and Olivia had to go look at apartments." Fin said in a mocking manner, rolling his eyes. Munch sighed but didn't say anything else on the matter. It wasn't fair that they got special treatment. If Elliot slammed someone into the wall he got a _firm_ "Don't do it again!" but if it were Fin, or even Munch; it would be noted in their jacket.

"Stupid big brothers!" Munch mumbled under his breath.

**XxX**

"You have to love Asians, I mean who else would have thought of Lo-mien?" Olivia asked, as she took a bite of her delicious Asian pasta.

"I wonder about you some time, Liv." Elliot said, breaking his fortune cookie in half.

Olivia frowned before taking a drink of her soda. "Why?" she asked.

"You're a goof ball." She smiled at his statement. "It doesn't make since," Elliot said, pushing his food around with his fork. "How can we get along so well but yet have so many problems?"

"We jumped the gun to fast."

He looked at her before asking, "What do you mean, jumped the gun to fast?"

"We did Elliot. You and Kathy were divorced _barley_ two weeks before we got together, not even a year later and we were engaged and three months after that we were married. We got married just after seven months of dating, we never _really _got to know each other and I think because we were partners for twelve, so there was nothing to really know."

Elliot nodded, "I think you're right Olivia."

**XxX**

"Shh- Shh," Melinda soothed rubbing Payton's back as she cried into her neck.

"Mo- mommy, my tummy hurts!" she screamed through the tears.

Melinda paced around the living room rocking her. Her heart literally broke into a trillion pieces. "I know honey. It's okay, you're gonna be okay." she whispered into her ear. _Ding Dong_. Walking to the door, Payton still crying. "Joe, hey." Melinda said opening the screen door for her.

"Aww, poor baby." Joe said, ignoring Melinda's greeting going straight for her _niece._ "Where's you daddy, princess?" She asked, rubbing her back.

"H- he had t- to work." Payton said, tears in her little voice.

Joe looked at Melinda who nodded, "He didn't ask off or what?"

"No, he did." Melinda said taking a seat on the couch, she was exhausted. "Don wouldn't give him off because Olivia and Elliot were looking at apartments."

Joe's eyebrow rose and formed a perfect arch, her mouth slightly forming an 'O' "Wait till Liz hears about this." She looked down at Payton, who had tears on her cheek, her breathing still a little uneven. She looked at Melinda who was swaying in and out of sleep.

"You," she said handing Payton over to her. "Go upstairs, get into bed and take her with you I'll clean up around her." she said looking around the house. It looked as if Hurricane Catrina hit, with her cousin tagging along.

"Joe you don't-"

"I know I don't have to. I didn't;t go to college to clean houses for a living- but your tired, Payton's sick and you need to rest before you get sick. Let me help you Melinda, I'll leave something for Fin to do." She looked at her watch. "When will he be home?"

"He called an hour ago and said sometime around two.

**XxX**

Olivia was going through Elliot's coat pocket looking for the car keys, she pulled out a piece of paper instead. It was from his fortune cookie earlier.

_"Working hard, gets you far; don't give up when the toughest of times reach you."_

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or I'll take this amazing story hostage!**

**So my fellow readers, would any of y'all like a part three? I was thinking about continuing my Love Life series.**

**LaSherricka- Here you go hon! Oh and pass a "THANK YOU!" to your mother, I appreciate the kind words. Even if she scarred me with her threat. You like to harass me don't you?**

**Thank you 7up for updating Blizzard! **

**Story Requests: I'm taking story requests- I'll update an old story or write a new one, just leave me a story line, plot or some kind of path. Check out my new story 'Using'.**

**Love you all**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Layla greeted, as her father picked her up in front of her class room. "Where's mom?" she asked waving good-bye to Kyra.

"She's asleep at home. How was your day at school?" he asked taking her back pack and wearing it on his shoulder.

Layla sighed looking at him with bug eyes. "Let me tell you- DJ is such a butt! He pulled Kyra's hair and then he stepped on my foot int he lunch line, then he wouldn't give me my folder and he kept screaming in my ear. I told the teacher and he got in trouble. At recess, because i told on him; he pushed me off the swing. Now, my favorite pink leggings; that Melinda bought me- have a whole in them." she said showing him her knee.

"I sthat dried blood?" he asked examining her leg.

"Ugh-huh. My hands were bleeding too. They're rough and hard now." She said showing him her palms.

He brought both of them to his lips and lightly kissed them "You skinned them up pretty bad."

She nodded, "I told DJ that if he ever pushed me off a swing again or pulls Kyra's hair that you'll arrest him and Joe will send him to jail _forever._"

"Layla." Lake exclaimed laughing. "You can't tell people that."

"Why not?"

"Because, his parents could get mad and whole lot of other things."

Layla shrugged, "Who cares? Melinda can cut them open and Fin can take them to jail for me."

Lake shook his head smiling. "Lemme know how that works out for you."

**XxX**

"Dad!" Joseph yelled, running into the house.

"Joseph Donald Stabler, how many times do I have to tell you not to scream in the house?" Olivia barked. She was a very stern parent. She wanted you to do what she said the first time she asked, she didn't need to ask you four times; that many called for a sankin'.

"Sorry." he apologized, before running up the stairs to his parents room. "Dad, dad!" he said throwing open the door.

"Hey son," Elliot greeted from his position in the bed. Joseph climbed on settling next to him. "How was your day?" he asked kissing his forehead.

Joseph smiled, "Awesome! I got a one hundred on my ABC test!"

Elliot's eyes went big, showing his _surprise._ "Nice! I'm proud of you. Who knows, you could be the worlds next Einstein."

Joseph smirked rolling his eyes and settling next to his dad. "No way! I'm going to be a cop like you and mom."

"You are?"

"Yeah!" He scoffed, as if it were obvious, "I think that's the coolest job in the world, actually no- Space Bananas; that would be the coolest job in the world."

**XxX**

"Mom?" Christan asked, sitting next to her on the couch. "Am I stupid?"

Olivia looked at him with a shocked expression. "Christan honey, No! Why would you ask that?"

"Well," he started, "Joseph is better than me in everything! Sports, school, everyone likes him more than me; even you!"

Olivia got down on her knees in front of him. "Chris, that's not true."

"Yes it is." he said shaking his head. "Every time you talk to grandma or Casey or any one it's always 'guess what JD!' you never talk about me or anything." JD was Josephs nick name. Since there was already a Joe, they called him JD for Joseph Donald and Christan, Chris.

"Honey, I'm so, so sorry if you feel that way. I promise to watch from now on what is say and if you want I can pick up some flash cards to help study. Okay?" Olivia said stroking his cheek. "Or you could always ask Fin, you know he's really good with numbers and Reading. You have Joe. Anytime you need help hone,y I, dad or anyone will be more than willing to help you okay."

He nodded, "Thanks mom."

"Thank you," Olivia returned, "For talking to me about how you feel."

**XxX**

Fin pulled into the drive way around three.

"What the hell!" Joe exclaimed, as he walked into the house.

"Joe, it's nice to see you too." he said rolling his eyes and closing the door, "I love coming home to a screaming woman, speaking of where's my wife?"

Joe smirked, "Asleep with Pay. Why weren't you here at two? Melinda said you would be home around that time."

"I had DD5's to do, I got stuck in traffic then I picked up some juice for Payton. I also got her a movie, and some soup, and picked up Subway. I even got you a sandwhich."

"Aw, how sweet anf to think I yelled at you." she said taking her sandwhich and walking into the living room.

Melinda walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing her husband. "Hi honey!" she said wrapping her arms around his waist her chest against his back.

"Hey, hows Payton doing?" he asked, as she kissed his cheek.

"Today we had a stomach ace, her fever has gone down. We're making progress, I don't think she'll be able to go to that party with ken though this weekend."

"Aw, and she was really looking foward to that."

Melinda nodded, releasing her grip on him. "She and Ken can still hang out; if she's felling better of course, but she's not going to a party while she's sick."

"Agreed." He said taking a seat at the table. "Oh, and don't I have a story for you."

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or I'll take this amazing story hostage!**

**Reviewer- you know who you are. I was determined to figure out what you left me- haha-**And it's not my oh no more. It's my mom. She can not threaten you again because now she swore Olivia and Elliot names to the devil. Jo is a great friend. I am beginning to detect a great friendship between Jo and Melinda. (Eyebrows emergence). I love this little girl. Payton is something else. I think you should continue with another series. As a Trilogy or something. Come on revisions to leave and people. How long do I have to threaten to cut your finger and p_.**(I cut out part of your threat)** It will hold hostage to history I will continue the path of an angry country choosing all of you up then you take all the hostage myself -**I friggen love you. Everyone please excuse this! Haha.**

**Story Requests: I'm taking story requests- I'll update an old story or write a new one, just leave me a story line, plot or some kind of path. Check out my new story 'Using'.**

**Love you all**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"A story, for me?" Melinda asked, taking a seat next to him; forgetting all about the glass that was to high for her to reach.

Fin nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "Elliot," he said, pulling her closer. "Elliot's being transferred out of the unit."

"No way!" Melinda gasped in a hush whisper. "How do you know?"

"Munch."

"Well- What? How does he know?" Melinda looked at him with big interested eyes. "Why?"

Fin took a bite of his sandwich and a drink of his water. "Munch told me that Cragen was transferring him out because he and Olivia are fighting." He paused, taking another bite of his delicious meat ball sub. "1PP has been on him for _along_time and I guess he's had enough of it; plus the way those two were at it a few weeks ago, it would probably be good for them."

"So, what unit is he going to? What did Olivia say?"

"Homicide. She seemed to be okay with it, but I don't know. Well see. She doesn't work to well with anyone other than Elliot."

**XxX**

Layla ran into her mothers room. Casey was laying in bed, her hand resting over her still flat abdomen. They hadn't seen Layla since they found out she was with child, so she didn't know about the baby yet.

Casey wasn't sure how she wanted to tell her. She wanted it to be big and a huge surprise. She knew Layla would be super excited, she got along so well with the twins and Payton... So she thought.

"Mommy?" Layla asked, poking her mother's face.

Casey's eyes fluttered open, a grin appearing on her face. "Hi."

Layla smiled, climbing into bed next to her mother. "You feel better?"

"Much." Casey answered truthfully. "How was school?"

"Bad."

"Why?"

Layla sighed, getting into detail about DJ and how he was mean to her and Kyra and how he ruined her favorite leggings. She stressed the point that Melinda bought them for her.

Casey, seeing how upset that made Layal in the fact her god-mother gave them to her, comforted her daughter. "I'm sure Melinda will be more than happy to by you another pair of leggings Lay."

"Do you think she would cut DJ in to little bitty pieces for me?" Layla asked, looking at her with big hopeful eyes.

Casey smirked, burring her face in her daughters neck. "That would be a no."

**XxX**

"Bye Melinda." Joe waved, coming in the kitchen to get her purse.

"You're leaving?"

Joe nodded, "I have a date in about an hour." she said looking at her watch, "I should probably go home and start getting ready."

Melinda's ears perked up at this. "A date? Do I know him?"

A light red casted over the ADA's cheeks, "That's none of your business, Melinda. I don't ask about your dates."

"She's married, to me. Any guy she's dating, will be dismembered and thrown in the Hudson." Fin exclaimed, in an all but joking manner.

"Watch it. I'm not paying bail." Melinda said rolling her eyes, patting his shoulder. "So.. About your date?'

"He's a really great guy and that's all you need to know at this point." Joe said, smiling and dabbing Melinda's nose lightly with her index finger. "See ya later. Tell Payton I'll come over tomorrow and check on her."

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or I'll take this amazing story hostage!**

**Suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

**Story Requests: I'm taking story requests- I'll update an old story or write a new one, just leave me a story line, plot or some kind of path. Check out my new story 'Using'.**

**Sequel to this series? I need to know now!**

**Okay, It's been brought to my attention that I may be slightly confusing. Jo Marlowe is Joe in this story. I know Joe is the Male spelling but I'm hooked on spelling it that way. Don't ask why, unless you really want to know, and in that case, P.M me.**

**I have made an account on fanfictionpress . com, a site like FF . Net , but I make up my own characters and I don't use a T.V show or other fandom. Pen name is the same for both accounts.  
Kiss the girl54. I'll keep you posted if I post a story on there (;**

**Love you all**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

_"Gone. Back. Make up your mind. I can't live like this. You're tearing_" _Melinda jolted awake when she felt someone shaking her.

"Melinda, Melinda, wake up!" Fin exclaimed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She said, her breathing heavy and her voice a little hoarse. "What happened?"

Fin looked at her a litte strange, did she really not know? "You were talking in your sleep again. Melinda, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, leaning back against the head board. "I'm fine." she said, more in a manner to reassure herself then anything. "I'm fine."

Fin nodded, though he didn't believe her. "You know you can talk to me, don't you?" He asked, taking her hand into his.

Melinda smiled sadly at him, he couldn't help with this. This demon in her head wouldn't go away and she'd be damned if she let it out. She'd kill herself before she let the secrets spill. Her life was what it seemed to be, now. Not what it was before.

She was Melinda Warner, a graduate from Baylor University in Dallas, Texas. A Medical Examiner in Manhattan, New York, for the County 9 Morgue. She was a happy married woman of five years and a mother of one. That was all people needed to know. That was all she was going to tell.

**XxX**

"What did your mom say about DJ?" Kyra asked, as she and Layla played on the swings.

The little red head shrugged, "Nothing much. What did your mom say?"

"My mom said that if he does it again she's going to have a parent teacher conference and she going to be having a little talk with his mother."

Layla started laughing. "Your mom seems mean."

"She's not, just strict. Is your mom mean?"

"No. It-" Layla cut herself off, not sure where to really begin. "My- Well- It feels like I have more than one mom."

Kyra looked at her like she was fresh nut out of a shell. "How so? Step mom?"

"No," Layla sighed, "My mom, aunts and grandma all come together and they tag team me." She started to laugh at Kyra's reaction. "They all seem to have a say in what happens to me."

Before Kyra could respond, Mrs. Dillow's voice boomed from the class room. "Layla Lake for early release!" She yelled, from out side her class room. Kyra and Layla looked at one another before walking to the class room.

"Did you call me?" The little red head asked.

Mrs. Dillow nodded, handing her, her back pack. "You mom is here to get you for early release."

"Why?"

The older woman shrugged, "She didn't say." She turned to Mrs. Barkstale, "Mrs. B, can you watch my kids for me while I walk her down to the office?"

"Of course."

Layla looked at Kyra who shrugged in response. "Bye, Lay." she waved "See you tomorrow."

"See ya,"

**XxX**

"Mom, where are we going?" Layla asked, as her mother buckled her into her booster seat.

"We," Casey said before shutting the door and climbing into the driver seat. "Are going shopping, then we're going to get out nails done. After that we're going to have lunch with the family. I have a big surprise for you Layla!"

The five year old laughed evilly. "A surprise! I love surprises! Is it a pony?"

"No It's not a pony, but trust me, you're going to love it." Casey said winking at her in the rear view mirror. "Melinda called me and she said Payton is feeling tons better, so they'll be there, plus she has a little surprise for you too."

"Payton's going to be there?" The littel red head asked, a tone in her voice Casey did not recognize.

"Yeah, why?"

The little girl let out a sigh of annoyance, "No reason." Casey was slightly confused but decided to drop it.

**XxX**

"Olivie Garden!" Layla shouted with excitement as they pulled into the Olivia Garden parking lot.

Lake looked back and smiled at his daughter, "Your favorite."

"Mom, can I get lasagna? I want lasagna." Layla said, speaking very fast. Hammering her mother down with the same five words until she finally answered.

"Anything you want lilttle worm." Casey smiled, stroking her hair back as they walked.

Since their table was already reserved they didn't have to wait. The waitress led them back to a room where they were immediately greeted by everyone.

"Melinda!" Layla exclaimed, running over to her god mother.

"Hi, sweet heart." Melinda greeted giving her a hug. "How was school?"

"I only had to go half a day, mommy got me out early. We went to the mall and got our nails." she said showing off her new out fit. A green shirt with some flowers on the side and some blue jean capris. She then showed off her new nail polish. Pink and Yellow to match the flowers on her shirt.

"Pretty. Clothes, that reminds me; I have a present for you."

"Can I have it?" Layla asked with big eyes, looking between her mother and father back to her god mother.

"Later," Casey said sitting down. "Here, come look at the menu and see what you want to drink."

**XxX**

Dinner went smoothly, discussions varied from subject to subject. Elliot's transfer, counseling, Joe's date.

"So how was your night with this misterious shadow?" Melinda asked before taking a drink of her ice tea.

Joe blushed slightly. "Good, we went to Joe's crab shack."

The table got silent before Liz spoke up. "He took you to Joe's crab shack, for your first date?"

Joe shook her head a teasing smile on her lips. "It wasn't our first date, we've been together for two years."

Olivia's mouth dropped to the floor. "And we haven't met him yet!" Melinda exclaimed hurt.

"I thought we were freinds!" Casey said joining Melinda.

"We are friends, but I'm not ready to be out there with him just yet. Give me some time."

"You know, for a day that's suppose to be about me- I'm hearing a lot of things that don't have any ties to me what so ever." Layla said, sass seeping through her voice. Everyone turned to look at her, a little shocked at her conceitedness.

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or I'll take this amazing story hostage! (:**

**Suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

**Story Requests: I'm taking story requests- I'll update an old story or write a new one, just leave me a story line, plot or some kind of path. Check out my new story 'By the Power invested in me'.**

**Sequel to this series? I need to know now!**

**Love you all**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Some body's gonna get it." Payton mocked in a sing song voice, knowing very well if she acted the way Layla was she wouldn't make it to morning. Melinda casted a glare in her direction, causing the four year old to stop talking and shove a bite of pasta into her mouth.

Layla sighed, "I'm waiting."

Casey and Lake looked at each other, this was it. No going back once the words left their mouth.

"Is everything okay Casey?" Olivia asked, she didn't know yet either. Casey nodded, a smile appearing on her face. She turned to her daughter.

"Layla, honey, You know me and mom love you very much don't you?" Lake asked, Layla nodded, smiling at him.

Casey smiled, "Well how would like it if a family member were to stay with us?"

Layla's eyes got really big, "Melinda and Olivia are staying with us?"

The table broke out into laughter. "Not that I know of." Olivia said laughing.

"Liz and Joe?" she questioned

"No," Lake said.

"One of the guys?"

Lake looked at his daughter with a tired expression, "No."

"Then what?"

"Your going to have a little brother or sister!" Casey exclaimed happily.

**XxX**

"You're pregnant?" Olivia asked. Casey nodded. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" she said standing up, Casey stood up as well pulling her friend into a hug.

"Wow, Lay, you're going to be a big sister! What do you think?" Melinda asked, smiling.

"I- You.." Layla shook her head, looking between her parents. "A baby? Like cying and diappers?"

Lake nodded, wrapping his arm around Casey. Layla couldn't speak.

"I- Excuse me." she whispered, before getting up and running from the table.

"Layla!" Casey screamed, about to run after her. Everyone in the restraunt was now looking at them like they were freaks.

Casey turned around, feeling a calaused hand on her shoulder. "I'll go," Liz said, walking around her.

**XxX**

Liz pushed open the bathroom door, Layla was curled up on the floor next to the sink. "Lay?" she called, "What's the matter honey?" Liz asked, walking towards her.

"Why?" she asked though the tears. "Why do they have to have another baby? I don't want one."

Liz shook her head, sitting next ot her on the cold tile floor. "Honey they're some things you can't control in life. This, depending on how you look at it is one of those things. It can, but yet it can't be controlled."

Layla just cried, burring her face in her hands, bringing her legs up the her chest.

"Why don't want the baby, Lay?" Liz asked after a moment.

"Be- Because, th- they won- wont love m-m- me!" She cried. Liz brought the small child into her lap.

"Honey, yes they will." Liz whispered into her ear.

"N- No they w-wont!" She creid into her chest. "Kyra kn- knows!"

"Who's Kyra?"

Layla whipped her eyes, taking several deep breathes. "My friend from school, her mom had a baby and now she doesn't love her as much anymore."

Liz stroked her hair back, "I'm sure that's not true." she kissed the little girls head. "I tell you what," she lifted up her chin so they were making eye contact. "Any time you feel the need to talk, come to me sweet heart, I'm here for you. Okay?"

Layla nodded as Liz whipped her little eyes.

"Thanks grandma," Layla smiled at her, wrapping her amrs tightly around her neck. "I love you."

Liz smiled, holding her "I love you too, little worm!"

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or I'll take this amazing story hostage!**

**Suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

**Story Requests: I'm taking story requests- I'll update an old story or write a new one, just leave me a story line, plot or some kind of path. Check out my new story 'By the Power invested in me'.**

**I guess there will be a sequel! YAY! (;**

**Love you all**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"She'll come around, don't worry Case." Melinda soothed, patting her shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

Melinda smirked, "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well..." A little voice said. Melinda turned her head, making eye contact with her daughter. Raising her eyebrow, she gave off a warning; commanding her to be quiet.

"Think real hard about what you're going to say, young lady."

Before Payton could retaliate, Liz's voice caught every ones attention. "I am the best, no the worlds greatest- grandmother ever!" she smiled, giving a small bow Layla still in her arms. "You may now applaud for _moi_."

Casey and Lake stood up, approaching the two. "You okay? Our little emotional break down over?" Casey asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, but I still don't want another baby. Can't we just give it to Melinda or that lady over there?" She asked pointing at the people way on the other side of the restaurant.

Lake shook his head, "You'll get use to it. Trust me Lay, you're going to love being the big sis. I know my sisters did."

"Sure..." she muttered rolling her eyes.

"What?" he asked, "When have I ever lied to you?"

"This morning. You said Santa was half frog."

"Rib it. Rib it." Payton laughed, ignoring her mothers warning glances and going off of her fathers encouraging chuckles.

**XxX**

The week flew by way to quickly. It was now Friday, therapy day for the Stablers.

After running their morning routine, they dropped the kids off at school. The drive consisted of coffee, music and texting.

Melinda and Fin were at work, and Payton was with Liz.

Casey and Joe were at the doctors and Lake was at work. The OBGYN scared him. He couldn't stand to look at the replicas of a woman's uterus and it's not like they were seeing a sonogram. It was just weight, medical history, prenatal guidelines...etc.

Munch was well... Munch.

A call from a certain Southern woman confirmed the after school slumber party. Reba was taking the kids home after school.

Her twins, Caleb, Elliot and Olivia's twins, and Layla. Brock had informed her that she was out of her mind for wanting four extra little ones running around- on top of baby Jake, who was only six months old.

**XxX**

Before Olivia knew it they were at Dr. Moore's office. She looked out the window, as if she were debating about something. Finally after about five minutes, she got out of the car.

They walked into the building being greeted by the secretary. "Stablers, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled, handing Elliot a pen "Just sign your name and the time your appointment started and then you can go right in."

Once everything was all said and done, the two walked back to the session room.

"Hi!" Holly J smiled, opening the door.

"Hello." Olivia waved walking inside Elliot following behind her. They took a seat next to one another on the love seat.

Holly smiled sitting across from them, "So, tell me- how has the past week been?"

Elliot shrugged, "Fine I guess."

"Nothing happened? Nothing at all, no fights, no award ceremonies for your kids... nothing?"

"My niece was in the hospital a few days ago and my sister's pregnant." Olivia said, throwing out the first thing that came to mind.

Elliot sighed, sharing his news "I'm being transferred to homicide."

"Aw, well I hope your niece gets better, and tell you sister congratulations for me." Holly looked down at her note pad, she had wrote some questions down that she wanted answers to. "Why are you going to homicide?"

"Me and Liv are fighting and our captain doesn't want it to interfere with our job, plus the head Chief has been on his ass about it for a while."

Dr. Moore nodded, "We'll get back to your transfer Elliot, but first I have some questions for Olivia."

Olivia looked between the therapist and Elliot, "About what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Profiling you. I want to get your back ground, it'll only take a few minutes." She looked down at her paper, reading off the questions. "Was your life normal growing up?"

"No."

"What was it that made it not normal or average?"

"I'm the product of my mothers rape. Growing up she was abusive and a drunk, my dad was obviously never around. She blamed me for mostly everything, but I managed."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Brother. My dad, Joe Hollister, lived two lives; one of a rapist, and one of a normal family man. I met my brother a few years ago, we talk every now and then but lately we haven't talked."

"When was the last time you seen or talked to him?"

"About five years ago. I haven't seen or spoken to him since Elliot and I have gotten married."

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or I'll take this amazing story hostage! (:**

**Suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

**Story Requests: I'm taking story requests- I'll update an old story or write a new one, just leave me a story line, plot or some kind of path. Check out my new story 'By the Power invested in me'.**

**Love you all **

**-Kiss the girl54**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

The week flew by way to quickly. It was now Friday, therapy day for the Stablers.

After running their morning routine, they dropped the kids off at school. The drive consisted of coffee, music and texting.

Melinda and Fin were at work, and Payton was with Liz, at least for the time being. Since Liz worked part time she would have Potrosky watch her for an hour or two until she or Melinda could pick her up.

Casey and Joe were at the doctors and Lake was at work. The OBGYN scared him. He couldn't stand to look at the replicas of a woman's uterus and it's not like they were seeing a sonogram. It was just weight, medical history, prenatal guidelines...etc.

Munch was well... Munch.

A call from a certain Southern woman confirmed the after school slumber party. Reba was taking the kids home after school.

Her twins, Caleb, Elliot and Olivia's twins, and Layla. Brock had informed her that she was out of her mind for wanting four extra little ones running around- on top of baby Jake, who was only six months old.

**XxX**

"This is your first marriage correct, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded, playing with her wedding ring. "Yes. More like my first real relationship with a man."

"I'm assuming you didn't date much?"

"I dated, sorta. More like hook ups though. I'd freak out when ever things got to serious, I was scared of getting hurt."

Dr. Moore nodded, listening intently. "You weren't like that with Elliot?"

"We've been partners for twelve years. I learned to trust him, and over time all that faith and trust made it easy to fall in love."

Holly wrote every word that pured out of Olivia's mouth. She noted the expression of her voice and her facial expressions as she spoke. "Do you think you felt pressured to get married or be in a romantic relationship?"

Elliot's brows scrunched together, "what do you mean pressured to be together?"

"Did you fell pressure? I mean you were together about six years before anything happen, and you said you and your first wife hit rock bottom. I just want to know if you two felt obligated to be with each other. I can tell you and Olivia aren't very open. One of the reason's on why you're here, correct? You're not open and you don't have the patience for anyone else, doesn't that seem alarming to you?"

**XxX**

"Ready Kyra?" Reba asked, walking up to her class room.

Kyra nodded, handing Layla her back pack. "Mom, Layla's coming with us too, right?"

"Ugh-huh." she grinned, squatting down to their levels. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes ma'am." Layla answered, as Reba smiled at her.

"Okay then. We'll pick something up and head home. What would like Layla?"

Layla thought for a minute before answering, "Chick-fil a?"

"Chicken nugets, yes!" Kyra shouted, jumping in the air.

Reba shook her head laughing, "The boys are in the car with dad, so let's hurry up, we don't want to keep them waiting."

**XxX**

Joe, Casey and Liz walked into the precinct laughing. They stopped seeing everyone was gathered around talking.

"What's going on here?" Liz asked, before kissing her husband.

Elliot and Olivia shrugged, "We just got here too."

"Don?"

"Elliot's replacement should be here in a few minutes, and I want everyone to met her." Just as the words left his mouth, a beautiful young black woman walked into the bullpen. She was wearing a baby blue hollister polo and a pair of black Dickie's.

She was absolutely breath taking. Long black hair that dropped all the way to the middle of her back. Beautiful Carmel skin, and greenish Hazel eyes. A body that you could see was clearly nothing but muscles.

"Hi," she waved, smiling her beautiful smile.

Don smiled, walking towards her. "Donald Cragen."

She shook his hand, "Toya, Toya Monroe."

"Well Ms. Monroe, welcome to Special Victims Unit."

She nodded, "My pleasure, so are these my-"

"Yes ma'am. Allow me to introduce you to the gang."

"Sergeant John Munch, Detective Olivia Stabler, Detective Elliot Stabler-"

"Married couple? I thought that was against the rules?" she asked stopping to shake Olivia's hand.

"I'll be starting Homicide next Thursday." Elliot said, as she shook his hand.

Cragen nodded, as he continued to introduce her. "Joe Marlowe, and Casey Novack our ADA's. Casey fills in when Joe can not. Detective Chester Lake and my Wife Elizabeth."

Toya smiled, shaking Liz's hand, "Judge Donelley, long time no see."

"Yes it has Ms. Monroe."

"Aw, Huang isn't here." Casey said with a sigh, as she looked around the bull pen.

Cragen chuckled, "Huang is still in China he wont be back for a little while but yes, Toya, our FBI profiler is George Huang. Great guy, I'm sure you'll like him." Fin and Melinda waited patiently for their turn to be introduced.

Toya, noticing that they were the only ones left, took control. She smiled at Fin, getting really close to him and sticking her chest out along with her hand. "Toya Monroe, and you are?"

Melinda answered for him, stepping inbetween him and the new girl. "Married. He's married- to me, becareful of the cards you play sweetheart."

Fin chuckled, even though his wife's jealousy was a turn on now wasn't the time. "Put the claws away tiger. I'm Fin and this is Melinda."

"The love of your life." Melinda coughed into her fist.

**A/N: Review if you love smut! Review if you want to see Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies! Review if you want Fin on top and Mel on the bottom! Review if you want to know who Joe's mystery guy is! 3 people Review if you want me to update! **

**Congratulations Cliffhanger21 on writing your first story! Thank you for sending me a PM telling me to check it out and also thank you for being one of my reviewers! I wish you the best of luck as you travel on the writers journey! Continue to read, review and write!**

**Love you all **

**-Kiss the girl54**

**(: (My smiley to YOU! Ha-Ha... Okay I'm done)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

**Smut filled chapter! :)**

Melinda and Fin walked through the door bickering.

"She was not flirting with me, Melinda."

"Oh, please!" Melinda scoffed, throwing her purse by the door. "She so was."

"How?" Melinda rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen. "Babe?" He called following her. "How was she flirting?"

Melinda stuck her chest out, pressing her breast against her husband's muscled, chest. "Toya Monroe, and you are?" She mocked.

Fin shook his head laughing, "she did not do that."

"Yeah, and Lindsey Lohan isn't smoking crack." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and looking in the cabinets. She was actually really upset, and he was taking it as a joke. She sighed when she felt his arms snake around her waist, she had to force back a moan when she felt his lips kiss her neck.

His lips moved from her neck to her ear lobe, sucking it in to his mouth. Melinda couldn't resist, she let out a hoarse moan as she leaned back against him. She tilted her neck, allowing him to do as he pleased. She turned in his arms, kissing his lips and hooking her fingers into his belt loops.

"Let's go upstairs!" She moaned into his mouth as his hands inched up her shirt.

He picked her up, setting her on the counter. She took of her jacket, hooking on leg around his waist.

"Don't we need to pick up Payton?" he asked, as her heels fell to the floor making a clinking sound.

Melinda shook her head. "Liz loves her, an hour... or two" she winked, "Won't be a problem."

**XxX**

Lake and Casey were laughing as they got out of the car. "Did you see Melinda's face? I though she was about to beat the crap out of Toya."

Lake nodded, "Right. I was praying she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Well, Toya was kind of asking for it. I mean you just don't press you boobs to someones chest!"

Lake smirked, "I wouldn't have minded if it were you."

"Aw, that's sweet and creepy at the same time." Casey laughed swatting his shoulder.

Lake smiled at her, taking her hand into his and pulling her body close to his. He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Casey moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled when she felt her body pressed up against the car door. "Let's go inside." She suggested hot against his ear.

Lake nodded, taking her by surprise and picking her up bridal style. Casey laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her head back.

**XxX**

The days troubles seemed long forgotten as steam fogged up just about every surface in the bath room. It had been about four months since Olivia and Elliot have had sex and the pressure had been building for quite a while.

Olivia and Elliot didn't seem to notice the building heat because they were feeling it. Water flooded the floor as Olivia continued to impale herself on Elliot's impressive length. Her loud moans were echoing throughout the apartment, and they were sure the neighbors could hear.

Doing it in the bathtub was a such a turn on for him, and he couldn't help it when his hips thrust up into her each time she came up and brought her hips crashing back down once again. They had only started a few minutes ago, but they both knew they were already close.

She picked up her pace, lifting her hips, and then bringing them back down, clenching her pussy walls around his throbbing cock the moment he was fully inside of her. Dear god, she couldn't take this much pleasure any longer!

As if sensing her aroused state, Elliot smirked, his hands gripping her thighs from the position of her straddling him. He squeezed, sliding his hands along her skin. God, he had waited too damn long to touch her. To please her. To do what ever the hell he wanted to her whenever he wanted.

Her skin felt amazing against his, and he couldn't even describe how it felt to be inside her. His mind was too fuzzy to even comprehend that they were in water at the moment. His eyes were captivated by her blissful face as she rode him recklessly.

A tan colored nipple lightly brushed against his nose and Elliot found the temptation too great. Taking the hardened nub into his mouth, he suckled her gently while his hand teased the other. Olivia moaned at the feeling, her nails digging into his shoulders as she raised her hips, and brought crashing down again and again and again. Her lips were parted, head tilted back while she panted. Needing more friction, he grasped her hips as he continued to lavish attention upon her perfectly rounded breasts.

"Oh my god...Elliot..." Her moans increased, her body slowing its heavy movement as she tilted her head back more, hips riding him painstakingly slow. Elliot was losing his mind now. She was fucking him and torturing him at the same damn time! He couldn't take it. His lips roamed to her neck where he gently suckled on the bare flesh. His arms greedily wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into him more as he bucked his hips up into hers with such force she felt as if he were going to fuck her brains out. She was amazed at how fast he was able to fuck her considering their position. Her mind was lost in a haze as she arched her back, calling his name.

"Jesus Liv, your so tight..." He grunted, nibbling on her ear lobe as he forced his cock deeper into her tight pussy. He could feel her walls fluttering against him, and he knew she was close. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gritted her teeth, body shaking from such a mind blowing orgasm. The moment her vaginal muscles contracted, Elliot let go out a gasp as his hot semen burst from his cock. The sexy brunette chuckled seductively in his ear as she rode out his own orgasm, "Oh..Fuck Me...Liv..." He moaned, laying his head back against the wall as he continued to empty himself within her. The feeling was so good, she couldn't help but keep rocking her hips against him as she lent forward, making it a point to press her breasts against his chest. Her lips came dangerously close to his, eyes so dark and sexy he could barely breathe.

"I just did babe." She whispered huskily against his lips, smirking when she felt his length harden inside of her again. The question hung silently in the air, and only their eyes questioned the other. As if answering that question, Olivia reached over to grab the shower gel, foaming her hands up as she lifted her hips slightly, bringing them back down hard. Elliot groaned, grasping her hips again as she started her agonizingly slow pace. Her walls were still tightening from the orgasm they had both just shared, and she could feel his cock throbbing. She slid her soapy hands over his chest as she grinded him slowly, teasing him. Elliot moaned at the feeling of her hands roaming over his chest, and he nearly passed out at the pace she kept maintaining. God, if she kept that up, he'd have to pick her up and bang her against the shower wall! She needed to move, and now!

"Oh my god, Olivia..." As breathy as his plead was, Olivia understood. She lifted off him completely, and he slid on top of her, pinning her against the back of the tub beneath his hot soaking body. She reached down between them, stroking his dick, the soap on her hands making it hard to grip him right. But she managed. He growled, leaning his head on her shoulder as she continued to rub him repeatedly. He needed to do something fast before she made him cum again. She was quite the little minx, he thought. He got an idea, and instantly acted upon it. Before she knew what was happening, she was laying against him with her back to his chest. She glanced back at him, about to ask what the hell he was doing when soapy wet hands grasped her breasts. She moaned, laying her head back as her nipples beaded instantly. He lathered her firm mounds, rubbing them in slow circles before drifting his hands down her stomach. His hands gripped her thighs, and spread them gently. He massaged her inner thighs, rubbing so close to her sex she nearly came from anticipation. She dug her finger tips into his knees, turning her head towards his neck as she strained her body.

_'Oh fuck..'_ She thought, eyes closing as her mouth opened to let out a breath.

He finally let her have the contact she wanted as he cupped her pussy, rubbing her slowly as he washed her nether region. Deciding she was clean enough on the outside, he splashed water onto her before sliding his fingers in between her folds. Her body arched against his and he had to bring his other hand up to her stomach. He loved the way she felt against him, her naked body fit so perfectly with his. Every curve fit right. Natural.

Olivia was too into moaning, she didn't have time to revel in how damn good they were together. Hell she knew they were a perfect match. That was obvious from day one. His fingers teased her entrance before sliding up to caress her clit. She convulsed, and then his fingers slid into her molten hot flesh. She bit her lip as he pumped his thick fingers into her canal. She could feel his hard on against her ass and she instantly grinded her ass against him. He groaned, flipping them again as he stared down at her aroused face.

_'What a turn on she is'_ He smirked, pushing her thighs apart. Olivia gasped at the feeling and her hands instantly gripped the sides of the tub. Oh, how the tables had turned.

His lips caressed the skin of her neck, down to her collar bone, and then across her breasts. He paid extra special attention to each of her rock hard nipples, twirling his tongue around them until she screamed. He smirked, satisfied with the reaction, and then moved lower. Slowly, he slid his lips down her smooth stomach, introducing his tongue and teeth to the bare skin. Reaching her pelvic area, he lightly sucked on the skin just above her extremely wet pussy. The muscles on her thighs were clear as day, and he wanted to lick the hell out of her. He was glad they had splashed most of the water out of the tub. Now he could...

**XxX**

Elliot held Olivia's glowing body next to his, He planted a soft kiss on her temple before closing his eyes. "I love you Olivia!"

"I love you too, Elliot. So much!" She kissed his lips softly before lying down next to him.

She smiled, hearing his slowly, even breaths. She wasn't sure what was in store for them. Therapy really seemed to be working. She hoped the roads ahead of them were smooth. She could only hope.

**A/N: 3 people Review if you want me to update! **

**7Seven7, I'm almost done typing your story. It's finished I just need to type the rest out... (:**

**Love you all **

**-Kiss the girl54**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

* * *

"Oh boy, that was good!" Melinda exclaimed, her forehand resting on her forehead.

Fin smirked, pulling her closer to him. He softly pecked her lips, smiling when when she climbed on top of him. Before the could go any farther her cell phone started to ring.

"I'm cutting the phones off." Melinda growled, reaching over to the night stand. "Hello?"

_"Did you plan on picking your daughter up any time soon? If not could you please sign custody over?"_

Melinda chuckled, "Sorry Liz, I was catching up on me time."

_"Tell Fin to get off of you, put on your clothes and come pick up your child."_

"Wha-" Melinda's mouth dropped, she couldn't even speak at Liz's bluntness.

**XxX**

"1...2...7...11... ready or not here I come!" Kyra yelled.

"Shh!" Layla whispered, holding her finger to her lips.

Joseph put his hands over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter. Layla rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Layla, Christan, come out, come out where ever you are!"

The two stayed quiet, trying so hard not to scream out. The game was interrupted by a strong southern voice.

"Who wants Ice cream?"

"Me!" Layla shrieked.

"Me too!" Joespeh shouted.

"Mommy no, not my ice cream!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I want chocolate!" Kyra said, racing into the kitchen.

"Me too!" Caleb announced happily.

**XxX**

Fin walked in to the house with Payton on his back. "Daddy, put me down!" She shrieked.

"Okay, hold on." Fin said, knealing down to where she could slide off his back.

"Do you think she'll say yeah?" Payton asked, before going up the stairs.

"Ask her."

Payton scrunched up her nose, "Will you?"

"You're the one who wants it, not me."

"Daddy, please. Please Daddy, please. I'll love you forever and ever and ever!"

Fin chuckled, "Didn't you tell me that last week when I bought you a new out fit?"

"No..." Payton trailed off, remembering her yellow dress with the pink bow that she worked so hard to get. Ten minutes off pleading and puppy dog eyes, she was exhausted, usually all she would have to say was pretty please and 'bam!' instant happiness. Her charm was wearing off, and she knew that she needed to step it up a notch.

Fin rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if she said no then it's your cue."

"You're the best, Daddy!" Payton shriecked running up the stairs to her mothers room.

"Just like her mother, always pulling 'You're the best' card." He muttered, following her up.

**XxX**

"MOMMY!" Payton yelled, stopping suddenly when she saw the warning look on her mother's face "Daddy has something to ask you."

Fin walked into the room and took a seat on the bed. "Daddy..." Payton edged with pleading eyes.

"What are y'all up to?" Melinda asked suspiciously, sitting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around her husbands broad shoulders.

"Payton wants to know if she can have a dog." As soon as the words left his mouth, Payton was sticking out her bottom lip and had her hands folded in a pleading manner.

**A/N: 3 people Review if you want me to update! **

**The next chapter might not make much sence but bare with me. It will all flow and come out later in the story.**

**I need a name for the sequel!**

**Check out my new storieS: Birthday Sex, Cry, Eventful Dinners, and Days of our Life**

**Personal Note: I made it into PreAp/Honors English Classes! Also I have written 51 stories for FF(.)Net !**

**Love you all **

**-Kiss the girl54**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Read, Review, Subcribe, Add to favs**

**

* * *

**

"Shana, Shana, come quick!"

"What, did you find her? Did you find my daughter, Jane?"

Jane nodded, matching up the numbers. "I think so Shana, I think this is her."

Shana let out a shaky breath, a smile forming on her lips. "Make sure Jane, I can't do this with out knowing."

The brunet nodded, looking over everything. "This is it, Shana. I know it, this is your daughter."

"Where, where is she? I mean, I-"

Jane smiled up at her. "New York City."

"What city, where does she live?"

"Um, I don't know that but she's working in Manhatten."

"Manhatten." Shana repeated, touching her stomach. She looked down, feeling a hand on top of hers.

"It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"It's been almost forty years, Shana, I think she's past that." Jane smiled, "I think maybe you can have an actual relationship with your daughter."

"I don't know Jane. Once I show up and put myself out there I'll be opening old wounds and scars. Jane, you know me, you know what I was like. I was a horrible mother, I left my daught and not once did I vist her. not once did I call to say hi, wish her a happy birthday or just, be a mother. She's going to hate me."

"Give it a try. She'll either want a relationship or she wont. I'm not going to lie to you she is going to be pissed, but she might get over it and put her feelings a side to get to know you."

**A/N: No limit on reviews this chapter.**

**I know this is short and I'm sorry. Since it is not as long as usual; I wont take this chapter hostage. I would appercite a review though.**

**The next chapter skips ahead three months.**

**Love you all,**

**Kiss the girl54**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Read, Review, Subcribe, Add to favs**

**

* * *

**

**-Three Months Later-**

It's Now November. Casey is four months pregnant. Elliot and Olivia are getting along great. Elliot moved out but he visits the kids daily. Jo is keeping her man a secret. Payton still wants her puppy dog. Not only is Melinda's dreams becoming more and more of a problem but she's in pure agony and she has no idea why.

Shana is in search of her daughter. She's waiting to hear back from a Private Investigetor. She wants more proof that the woman who she believe is her child, is actually her child. She knows bringing up the past will hurt, but she needs to see her daughter. Any mother would understand her state...Even if they weren't around.

* * *

Liz walked into the bull pen with a tired expression. "Donelly, what are you doing here?" Toya asked, looking up.

"Nothing." She answered in a slugish voice.

Toya's looked at her for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked, with nothing but concern

"I'm fine. Menopause, hot flashes- the norm." She smiled sadly. "Don't look forward to old age, it eats you alive."

"Maybe you should take the rest of the week off, and relax."

Liz shrugged, "I'm only working two days a week."

"But you're watching Payton and the other little rug rats. I have Nieces and Nephews Liz, it's not easy taking care of little kids. Especially four under the age of six."

"I'll think about it, but thank you for being concerned."

"Anytime." Toya smiled, "Feel better soon, okay. I want to see you at Casey's baby shower."

Liz grinned, "I wouldn't miss my grand babies first celebration party for the world."

* * *

**- Two Weeks Later-**

"Ugh-whg!" Melinda groaned, leaning against the dresser.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Payton asked, touching her mothers hip.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, honey. Just a cramp, don't worry I'm fine."

Payton shook her head, her eyes getting really big seeing a red stain on her mothers pants. "Then why is there a red stain on the back of your pants?"

Melinda huffed. "Don't worry about it, why don't you go down stairs; I'll be down in a minute." Once Payton was out of sight, she closed and locked the door. Before heading to the bathroom she pulled out a clean pair of panties and jeans plus a calendar. This wasn't right. A period for nine days?

She sighed, making her way to the bathroom. "Igh-Ugh!" She groaned gripping her stomach. After a few seconds the pain passed. She shook it off and made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door, she shook her head.

After changing out of her bloddy clothes and putting on a pad she looked at the calendar once more. Something wasn't right. Though she knew a doctor couldn't due tests while on your period she called anyways.

_"Mercy Medical Center, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, I was wondering if I could make an appointment with Dr. Kay, today."

_"I'm sorry. Dr. Kay isn't in, she's on vacation. I can make you an appointment with Dr. Lorea though. How's that?"_

"That's fine. What time do you have available?"

_"We can take in about thirty minutes?"_

"Perfect. Okay, see you then."

_"Uh-huh. Bye-Bye."_

"Bye." Melinda looked at the time, and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head before walking out of her room and heading to the living room.

"Hey are you ready?" Fin asked, coming from the kitchen with Payton on his back.

Melinda shook her head, grabbing her purse. "No you go ahead with out me; I'll meet you at Liv's."

"Oh come on!" Fin exclaimed. "Don't make me go to a baby shower by myself! ouch!" he touched his head, "What was that for Pay?"

"Because. You're going with me, not by you self!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. don't make me go to a baby shower with a four year old- by myself."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Fin. I'm in so much pain, right now. I'll tell you what the doctor says." She waved before heading to the door. "Ah!" She screamed, touching her back.

"Melinda!" Fin gasped, rushing to her side.

"I'm okay," she squeaked.

"Mel, I don't want you driving like this."

"I'll be okay. I promise." She said shaking off the pain, before making her way to her car.

* * *

"Hey where's Melinda?" Olivia asked, as Fin walked in with Payton right behind him.

"Doctors." Payton said simply before unning off.

Liz went on high alert. "Is she okay, is she running a fever?"

"No, just back aches and cramping; probably out of control menstrual pains."

"Aw," Casey said patting her slightly bulging belly. "Is she coming?"

"She said she'd meet me here when she was done."

"Well until Melinda gets here no one gets to know the sex beside myself and Lake."

**XxX**

Melinda nodded, as the words fell from the doctors mouth. She couldn't believe it.

How could she not know. Tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed her flat stomach.

He finally stopped talking. Walking out of the room, leaving her to get dressed. Melinda felt her world start to spin.

What was Fin going to say? She couldn't think straight.

She quickly got dressed and made her way out of the building. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

**Xxx**

"Joseph, stop!" Payton screamed as her cousin threw a block in her direction.

"Make me!"

"J.D," Layla said casting a glare in his direction. "Leave her alone." She looked at Payton, "Go out side Pay, you're to little to play with us."

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!" Christan and Joseph said at the same time.

Layla nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the boys. "Ignore her and she'll go away."

Payton turned on her heel, running down the hall way as tears stung her little eyes. "Daddy!" She cried as she ran down the stairs her breathing already getting caught in her chest.

Fin looked down at the little figure tugging at his hand. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asked, kneeling down; all eyes now focused on her as she cried, into his shoulder. She shook her head just crying.

"What is it baby girl?" Olivia asked.

Payton whipped her eyes, looking at her dad. "Layla, J.D and Chris are being mean to me!"

"J.D, Chris!"

"Layla!"

Casey and Olivia yelled. With in a matter of seconds six feet were running down the stairs. "What?" they asked together.

"Why are y'all being mean to Payton?" Liz asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"We're not, we just don't want to play with her."

Liz shook her head, ignoring the fact that their mothers were going to handle this "And you don't think that's mean?"

They walked down the stairs, sanding as one; like they were united. "She's annoying." Joseph retaliated, with out a care.

"Well," Olivia started "If that's how you fell, no TV for three weeks, both of y'all."

"What!" the twins exclaimed. "That's no fair!"

"Well then looks like I'm doing my job." She retaliated, "Maybe next time you'll think before you decided you want to be mean."

Casey shook her head in agreement looking at Layla, "No TV and no party next weekend."

"What! Mom, no. That's Kyra's birthday party!"

"Well maybe next time you'll think before you speak."

Melinda arrived at the baby shower about an hour and a half later. "Hey babe." Fin greeted, as she sat down next to him. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'll tell you later." she whispered. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

**XxX**

"Okay, y'all" Olivia said, getting every one's attention. "Before Casey tells us the sex of the new baby that will be here in a little more than five months, and before we get into the presents-, i want everyone to share a few words their pregnancy. Yes we all know this isn't Casey's first pregnancy but Liz needs words for the baby books."

Evey one started laughing. Liz stood up and Don pointed the camera at her as she started to speak. "Casey, I am so happy to be apart of your life. To be apart of all of y'all life. I know we are not blood related but we are family." She took a brief pause, before continuing with tears in her voice. "I am so happy to call you girls my daughters and to call your kids my grand babies. To you Casey, may this be an easy pregnancy and one that will be remembered by all. And to Layla, honey I know you'll be a great big sister."

Jo was next. "Casey, I am so happy for you. I could not have been more blessed to have meet anyone like you and get a chance to help you in any way shape or form raise your kids. I widh you and your family the best of luck and a beautiful, strong healthy baby."

The speeches went by one by one finally ending with Melinda.

"Casey, I- Ugh." Melinda shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Excuse me. I'm sorry." She said in a mere whisper before running out the back door. Evey one exchanged looks.

"I'll talk to her." Olivia said stopping Fin and Liz before they could get to the door. She walked out side seeing Melinda all the way across the yard sitting in the patio swing chair, her head in her hands crying. "Melinda, honey?" She asked walking towards her. "What's the matter?" She asked sitting next to her.

Melinda shook her head as she continues to cry. "I'm a horrible mother!" She sobbed.

"Melinda?" Olivia asked, kneeling in front of her making her give her eyes contact. "No you are not!"

"Yes I am!" She cried, "I'm a horrible mother and wife."

"Honey why would you say that?"

"It's not fair!"

"Melinda you aren't making any sense!" Olivia scolded. "Calm down and start over. What isn't fair?"

"That you and Casey had unplanned pregnancy! That I had to wait five months to conceive Payton! Tha-That I've been trying to get pregnant for almost four years an- and I had a miscarriage!" Melinda cried as Olivia felt heart break.

**A/N: 3 reviews or you wont know what happens next! Please don't hate me! :)**

**This makes up for the last chapter BIG TIME! **

**Okay Payton, this is the payback for killing Melinda. I told you I'd make your mommy cry :)**

**Love you all, **

**Kiss the girl54**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Read, Review, Subcribe, Add to favs**

**

* * *

**

Olivia's eyes closed as her heart crumbled. She hugged Melinda tighter letting her cry all the pain into her shoulder. After a few minutes Melinda's crys' died down, and her breathing slowly, but surely stated becoming more regular.

Olivia pulled back, whipping her thumb across Melinda's cheek bone trying to whipe away her tears. "I'm so sorry Melinda." she apoligized.

Melinda whipped her own eyes, letting out a shaky breath as she placed a hand on her flat stomach. Olivia moved from the ground, on to the swing.

"We started trying again when the doctor said we could start having sex. Six weeks after Payton was born." Melinda said, her voice breaking the silence.

Olivia looked at her. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have but the last few months they seemed strained. They didn't hang out as much, and the hardly talked. Melinda sharing this little piece of information gave her hope that maybe they were getting their old friendship back.

When she didn't say anything Melinda continued. "Every month my hopes are shattered by a negative test or- or my period." She felt her throat close, and had to take a minute to regain herself. "We wen- went to the doctor in Sep- September- " more tears came on, closing her voice making it hard to talk.

Olivia took her hand and held it tight. Melinda slowly breathed in and out as she tried to regain her composure. She looked at Olivia and said, "We've been to the doctor X- number of times. They reasure us everything is fine; I'm fertile, he's good definately not shooting blanks."

Olivia had to cringe at the last past. She really didn't want to know about Melinda's eggs and Fin's sperm. That was weird even for their family.

"Maybe if you didn't think about getting pregnant and just let mother nature take over, you might end up pregnant." Olivia suggested.

"That's exactly what my doctor said." Melinda stated. "I put it off my mind and few days later we had sex. I pushed off the hope, cleared my head, focused my attention on Payton." She looked up at the dark sky. "Went to the doctors today because I was bleeding and was in pure agony. I was eight weeks pregnant Olivia, concieved the baby the first time after the appointment. Because I pushed it off, and didn't take the two week test, I lost my child. Prenatal care wasn't given and for what?"

"Melinda you and I know both know that is not true." Olivia informed. "Some woman are tweleve weeks pregnant before they find out and there babies are born healthy. This was an accident Melinda, nothing more."

They looked up seeing the back door open. Fin walked out shutting the door.

"Does he know?"

Melinda shook her head, "Nows as good as time as any."Olivia nodded.

She gave her a smale smile standing up. Touching Fin on the shoulder as he approached them she whispered. "I'll give you two a moment." She walked off, and Fin took a seat on the swing next to Melinda.

Fin looked at his wife, holding her hand tightly as Olivia dissapeared into the house.

XxX

"Is Melinda okay?" Liz asked as soon as Olivoa was inside.

"Yeah, she just flipped out on us." Lake commented, licking the yellow icing off the chocolate cupcake.

Olivia sighed. "That's something she'll tell you when she's ready." Looking around the room she frowned. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs." Elliot said.

"They better not be watching T.V." Olivia snapped, walking up the stairs with Elliot and Don following behind her.

XxX

"Baby, I'm sorry." Fin soothed into her ear, rubbing her back. "I know how much you really want to be pregnant. I'm sorry you had a miscarage but we can try again later okay."

Melinda shook her head agreesivly. "I don't want to try again!" She sobbed. "I'm tired of the hurt and crushed dreams."

Fin rubbed her back, hugging her tightly. After about twenty minutes he finally asked. "You really don't want to have another baby, Melinda?"

He felt a sudden shift and looked up to the beautiful eyes starring up at him. "I just don't want to be hurt again. I do want another baby, but-" she paused. "I want your baby, but I don't want to be put through this again."

He nodded, kissing the apl of her hand. "Let mother nature work it's course?"

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt him kiss her temple.

XxX

"I swear to god if you're watching T.V!" Olivia snapped.

Elliot opened the door,and the sight surprised them all. There Jo and Munch sat on the edge of the bed, having a full make out session. "Ahh, my eyes!" Elliot screamed, turning around and running down the stairs.

Jo and Munch jumped apart, turning a dark shade of red as Olivia, Don and now Liz and Casey stared at them. Jo's shirt was half way buttoned.

Casey was laughing her ass off as Liz whisteled. Don shook his head before heading back down stairs.

"I'll give you two a minute to, ah, finish up." Olivia winked, backing out of the room.

Before she closed the door Liz yelled, "Get some!"

Olivia looked at Liz, "Get some?"

The older woman shrugged, "Payton teaches me new things every day." She patted the detective's lower back, "I blame Melinda."

**A/N: 3 reviews or you wont know what happens next! **

**Shana and Jane play an IMPORTANT part in the story. Melinda's miscarriage and these two ladies are the moral. You'll understand who they are connected to and the trouble they are causing this person- though they haven't even met yet. **

**Pay super close attention and try and reflect on the past chapters. See if you can figure out who the daughter is. **

**Love you all, **

**Kiss the girl54**


	40. Serious Time Flames, Sequel &Shout outs

**Serious Time Part 2; Includes:**

**Flames, Sequel, and Shout outs**

**

* * *

**

**Flamed by: Haha Jingle**

WORST STORY ON THE HISTORY OF THE EARTH!

I told you once and I'll tell you again...  
Fin and Melinda will never happen. She's married.

Elliot and Olivia will never happen. He's married and she's a hoe. She slept with Cassidy and when he wanted a relationship she didn't. What does that spell? Major Hoe!

I'm glad she miscarried. Even god agrees that she shouldn't have Fin's baby.

Glad E/O are or were having marital troubles.

Get an new hobby kid, my kid can do better?

**My Response: **

Well, look, Haha Jingle. I see you have decided to stop by AGAIN.

Welcome. I see you don't like, but what the hell? I don't write to please you!

I write because I want to and oh yeah, this is America!

**Question-** Why can't Fin be with Melinda and Elliot be with Olivia?

People can ship Alex/Olivia, Melinda/Olivia, Casey/Olivia, Elliot/Dani, Elliot/George. Elliot, Olivia, Melinda, Alex and Casey are NOT gay.

Why is it okay for them to be in a same sex relationship, but I can't have them in a hetero relationship?

Oh wait, I can! This is FanFiction! Fiction; fake, made up!

Also didn't you say you weren't going to review (In this case flame) my stories again?

Hmm, interesting...

* * *

**Back to the story:**

Hey Y'all!

Okay, sorry that chapter 40 was ruined by this flame.

I have something I want to discuss; The Sequel. After talking to my mom I've come up with a possible title: **Love, Life, and Stress: Here it Comes. **What do you think?

It will take place after _ (I'm not going to say, because it's a surprise.)

But it will focus on our lovely couples: Fin/Mel, E/O, Casey/Lake, Jo/Munch and Liz/Don- and maybe one more depending apon which way I choose to go about on the ending. (;

It will include our lovely kiddos: Payton, Joseph and Christan, Layla and _ (The new baby. That I've yet to choose a name for. We do have a gender though!) and maybe one more... (Not sure who this one will belong to, or if there will be another.)

Includes: Romance, Family and Drama

Main Characters: Fin and Melinda

That's all I'll share. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Shout outs to:**

XDeathByCupcakesX, 7Seven7, SVUallday, LaSherricka, KandiiKane96, ladystabler, Fin and Melinda's daughter, Rhonda Petrie, Scoobfan93, Cliffhanger21, underc0vergirl, jmarreo 16, ilovesvu12, olivia collins is 13 years old, Angelstarshimmer, olivia40201 and ss.

**MAJOR shout outs to: **XDeathByCupcakesX, 7Seven7, SVUallday, LaSherricka, and ladystabler.

**Love always,**

**Kiss the girl54**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Read, Review, Subcribe, Add to favs**

**

* * *

**

Melinda walked in after Fin, holding his hand as he practically had to pull her through the door. Her eyes were a little puffy but what could you expect, the woman just found out she wasn't going to be a mother!

"Hey, hon," Liz cooed, walking towards her. "You're okay, huh. What's the matter?" She whispered against her ear, one arm wrapped tightly around her, the the other rubbing her arm in a comforting manner.

Melinda shrugged her off the best she could. She was exhausted, and heart broken; the last thing she wanted was for everyone to be all on top of her. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm Dolly Parton!" Liz replied, smacking her gently. "Come on now, on with it; what's going on baby doll."

"Later." Melinda insisted before sitting down on the couch.

Casey and Olivia looked at each other. Casey cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. The little kids, though they hardly cared, gathered around with the grown-ups. "Where were we?" She asked, running a hand through her soft, bouncy red curls.

"The gender." Jo reminded, a little blush appearing on her face when she recieved knowing winks and smiles from the girls.

"Right," Casey smiled, laying a hand on her abdomen. "Two weeks ago, Lake and I went to the doctors-" She stopped seeing Melinda let out a few shaky breaths, the M.E was doing the best she could to compose herself and keep her attention focused on Casey. "So we went to the doctors," Casey continued, watching as Fin wrapped his arm around his wife, whispering something against her ear. "He said," she paused keeping the excitement going. "He said we were having a boy!"

"Aw!" Liz cooed, "Another grandson!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Olivia exclaimed, holding up her green frosted, chocolate cupcake.

Casey smiled, "Thank you, but that's not all. We've decided on a name: Sebastion Maximilian Lake!"

Liz stared at her blankly. "Maximilian?" she repeated?

"That's what I said!" Lake exclaimed.

"Maximilian, Max for short; My baby, my name." Casey warned. Liz held her hands up in surrender.

Melinda let out a small smile. Looking around the room her smile faded. "Where's Payton?" she asked, standing up.

The kids shrugged, running outside to go play. "Ten minutes!" Olivia yelled from the back door glancing up at the sky. It looked like a heavy storm was in the mist. The clouds were dark and the sky was gray. "If you see lightning or hear thunder, you better pray you're in the house before I have to call you."

The adults fanned out, mingling and making their attempts to leave, though they ended up sitting down on the couch and starting up a whole new conversation. Melinda was searching for her daughter.

"Payton!" She called, opening up the play room. She frowned, seeing the room was completely empty. Turning around she closed the door, walking towards the batroom she head a muffle cry. Standing still she listened, following the sound she stopped out side of Olivia and Elliot's master bed room. (Mind you they aren't living together...) "Payton?"

She looked around the room and frowned seeing her precious baby girl in the corner crying. "What's the matter bay-bus?" She asked in a cooed, baby voice.

Payton shook her head, bringing her legs all the way up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her knee's bring her face in her arm. Melinda frowned, getting down on all fours, crawling towards her. "Bay-Bus!"

Melinda brought the red, teary eyed, little girl into her lap. Payton burried her face in Melinda's neck crying.

"What's the matter, honey?" Melinda asked, kissing her forehead, whipping at her tears.

"The- They're, being- me, mean to m- me!" She cried.

Melinda held her daughter tighter. "Who baby?"

"Ev- Everyone!"

**XxX**

Liz turned her attention to the older ADA. "So, you and Munch?"

Jo blushed, her mouth slightly opened, mouthing words, trying to find the perfect explanation. She was saved by a loud holler.

"Why in the hell does my daughter have a knot on her forehead?" Melinda asked from the top of her stairs, Payton grabbing her leg, her little head resting on Melinda's hip.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "Joseph threw a block at her." Olivia explained.

Melinda shook her head letting out a tired sigh as she picked up her precious baby. "Do you wanna go home?" Payton nodded. Melinda walked down the stairs, grabbing her purse. "Bye guys." She waved before heading to the door.

"I'll meet you at home." Fin said, taking a seat next to Munch. Melinda nodded, and Payton blew him a kiss good-bye.

**A/N: 3 reviews, but I'd love more! **

**Payton- Ha-ha you know you love me!**

**I got bored during this chapter and I'm not sure how to go on with this, so... This concludes chapter 41.**

**To me it seems like FOREVER since I've updated. I'm sorry about that. My grandpa came from Mexico this weekend so I had all my family over. During my spring break, (last week) I was helping my family plan a funeral for my uncle who died of Lung Cancer. It hasn't been easy- only because my grandmother, (It was her big brother who died) my grandmother's sisters were starting A LOT of drama- Calling her a no good Bitch and a Heart Less witch. **

**I'm SUPER excited about the sequel! I keep having dreams about it, LOL! I haven't decided when I want to end this story, but do you guys really care? LOL**

**Love you all, **

**Kiss the girl54 **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Read, Review, Subcribe, Add to favs**

**

* * *

**

"Jane?" Shana called.

The tall, thin brunet walked in, taking a sip of her diet Dr. Pepper. "What's up?"

Shana moved her black rimmed glasses up on her face. "I think this is the wrong girl. Jane, you promised me!"

Jane's green eyes widened. "What? No. Shana."

"Her name is Harley! Jane, this woman's name doesn't even begin with an H!"

"You don't listen to me!" Jane exclaimed. "She changed her name when she was eighteen-"

"But?" Shana cut her off. "Why- how, huh?"

"I guess she wanted to forget her past and start over." Jane paused, taking another sip of her drink. "Why don't you ask her when you go see her?"

"After Christmas." Shana whispered. "I'm going to New York after Christmas."

* * *

***December***

**Cheyenne Woods, here we come!**

Casey looked behind her and smiled. Layla was asleep, her head resting on Joseph's shoulder; Christan's was resting agaist the car window. "They look so peaceful." She whispered, taking Lake's hand into hers. He gave her a small smile before whispering back:

"Well enjoy it while it lasts."

Casey turned her head, looking out the car window. Snow covered the ground and trees. It was so beautiful as they rode through the night sky. "I love you," Casey whispered softly, resting her hand on her belly.

XxX

Payton was complete opposite from the kids in Casey and Lake's car. "Are we there yet Daddy, are we there?" She asked, excitedly.

"Shh." Fin looked in the rear view mirror, making eye contact with his four year old. "Mommy's sleeping."

"Are we there yet?" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He shook his head no. "Almost. We should be there in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, hey daddy?"

"Hey, whatty?"

"Is Ken and Dakota coming?"

Fin nodded, turning the corner, following Jo and Munch's Black SUV rental. "Yes, ma'am. Dakota is bringing his niece, Raychel."

"Raychel, that crazy kid." Payton smirked, before putting her head phones back in before turning her attention back to the T.V. "Thank you for being a friend. Traveled down the road and back again. Your heart is true your a pal and a confidant. And if you through a party; Invited everyone you ever knew. You would see the biggest gift would be from me, And the card attached would say thank you for being a friend!" Payton sang happily, as her DVD started.

**XxX**

Elliot was asleep and Olivia was behind the wheel.

Kathleen and Nathaniel were at home with their three month old daughter, Ava Leigh. Ava was born at 6 and a half pounds, September 23. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Maureen and Daniel were in the back, sleeping. Maureen was on break and Daniel had managed to get some time off work. Lizzie had turned down the family Christmas trip, she and some friends were going to Miami.

Dickie and Leslie (a.k.a LA-LA) we're under strict orders not to leave. Leslie could go into Labor any day and the doctor said her being almost five hours away was not a risk she was willing to take.

**A/N: 3 reviews, or I wont share Christmas with you! **

**If you can name the show of the theme song that Payton was singing I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Hint: It's about Old Ladies **

**I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed, but I think It'll all pay off in the end. Sorry this is so short!**

**Thank you for you resprects on my uncle passing. **

**Personal Note: Making our High School Schedule. I think I may join ROTC (Cadets!) I talked to the coach at the HS, and she told me to tell Mrs. Morman (My coach this year) to sign me off on J.V Tennis. 'm also doing Theatre Arts 1**

**Love you all, **

**Kiss the girl54 **


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Read, Review, Subcribe, Add to favs**

**

* * *

**

Fin got out of the car and opened the back door,unbuckling the over hyper, excited four year old. "Cookies! Snow! Santa! Presents!" Payton shouted happily, clapping her hands. Jo, Olivia and Lake pulled into the parking lot.

"Grandma, look!" Payton shouted gleefully, pointing to the snow on the trees as Liz emerged from the passenger seat.

Liz grinned widely, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "It's pretty huh?"

Payton nodded, running towards her. Liz picked her up and they walked inside to talk to the concierge, Don following behind the,. They returned a few minutes later with the keys. "We got it!" Payton exclaimed, though she had no idea why her grandparents were so happy. The last time she came here, she was three.

"We did, we really got it?" Olivia asked, from the car. Liz nodded, holding up the bag that contained the room cards. "Yay!"

Liz handed Payton over to Cragen. "Grandpa, why did we want that room exactly?"

Don smiled, "That room, Payton is very special. That's where we spent our first Christmas, as a family, together." He pointed at Fin and whispered softly in her ear. "It's also where you Daddy asked your mama to marry him." The little girl's eyes grew big, and she whispered back:

"Really?"

* * *

Daniel and Maureen hauled the bags into the cabin. Elliot and Olivia made numerous trips from the car to the warm shelter, double checking for dropped and forgotten items.

Munch, being the gentleman he was took in both his and Jo's bag. Jo carried the pillows and blankets.

Liz carried in their items as Don and Lake carried in the Christmas tree, lights, movies, presents and food.

Elliot carried in the twins, while Munch took Layla. Jo, Casey and Liz came back out to help Fin. Melinda was still asleep in the passenger seat and no one wanted to disturb her.

Once the car was unpacked, Fin made his way to his wife. "Mel, wake up." he said, shaking her slightly.

"Ten minutes..." she murmured, turning her head. He chuckled, shaking his head.

He poked at her thigh, "Babe, it's freezing. Come on, wake up."

"Shh..."

Fin rolled his eyes. Reaching over, he unbuckled her. Taking heave he put his right arm under neath her legs and his left arm under her head. He carried her bridal style from the car to the cabin. Casey opened the door, hearing a loud thud.

"Move..." Fin rasped, walking fast so he wouldn't drop his sleeping wife. Luckily, someone had the decency to pull out the fold away. He layed Melinda on it. He sighed in relief, grateful that he didn't drop her.

* * *

Maureen walked into the kitchen and smiled. Munch had his arms wrapped around Jo's waist, her back against his chest. When they noticed her presence they pulled apart.

"So, when did this start?" She asked with a coy smile.

"I'll give you two a minute, to ah, talk." He kissed her cheek and Jo smiled. She gave him a small wave as he made is way to the living room.

Maureen walked around the island, standing face to face with Jo Marlowe. "So I ask again. How long have you been with Munch man?"

"Two years," Jo blushed. She felt like a college girl experiencing real love for the first time.

Maureen sighed happily. "It's so nice to see all the love." She looked down at her engagement ring. She didn't know Jo all that well but she really needed to talk with someone. "You know growing up, I thought my parents would be together forever."

Jo looked at her, not sure exactly what to say. She loved thekids to death, but being that Maureen and her siblings were grown and had their own life to focus on, she wasn't that comfortable with them. Olivia was the only one with that connection. She walked towards the refrigerator, she then pulled a jar out of the box of food Don had brought in. "Would you like some coffee?"

Maureen nodded and took a seat at the table. Jo started the coffee and thenjoined the young woman at the table. After a minute Maureen started again. "I'm scarred I'm not going to be a good wife, Mrs. Marlowe. I mean, I never really paid attention to my parents relationship and as I got older, and started dating they were already going through their problems. I never saw my dad happy again until he was with Olivia, but I lived with my mom at the time- I'm sorry you must think-"

Jo placed her hand on the young blonds. "Don't apoligize. I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?"

Jo nodded, and began to explain. "My parents divorced when I was six. I lived with my mother but my father was in the picture a lot. I would visit him on the weekends and we would go fishing and camping. Anyway, when I was ten he married a young lady who was maybe twelve years older than me- old enough to be my sister! After they got married I stopped visiting. My mom was real depressed because in a way I guess she still loved him. My father and his second wife divorced about six years later. My mom was single, working two jobs, she didn't have time for a relationship."

She paused, and after a few seconds continued again. "I got married young, early twenties. My husband left me when I was diagnosed with cancer. It was hard, but you know what, I got through it. Maureen just because you didn't grow up with that _proper _family, doesn't mean you can't make a relationship work." Maureen nodded. "It just takes a lot of work. Marriage isn't easy. Once you marry someone, you marry their problems."

"I guess your husband didn't understand that, huh?"

"No, but I believe he's paid for that; leaving me when I needed him the most." Jo stood, "He went bank-rupt and the young slut he was with left him once she used up his money."

Maureen shook her head, letting a small chukle escape her lips."Paybacks a bitch."

"I think you'll make a fine bride, Maureen." Jo said sympathetically.

**XxX**

After a cup of coffee and some more chit chat the two ladies decided to call it a night. "Aw!" Maureen squealed in a hush. The sight before them was just to cute, it was like lovers cloud.

Elliot and Olivia were sleeping on a full blow up mattress. Olivia's arm was wrapped tightly around her husband, Elliot's face buried in her neck.

Liz's back was against Don's chest as his arm was draped over her, protectively. Lake's head, rested on Casey's chest, as her arm draped around his shoulder.

Melinda's head rested on Fin's chest. Her arm draped over his stomach, and her leg layed still across his waist.

Payton and Layla shared a matress, and Christan and Jospeh shared another. Jo smiled, at the sight.

Maureen layed down next to her fiance, holding his body close to hers. Jo followed her, laying down next to Munch on one of the fold aways.

* * *

Fin woke up early the next morning, not feeling his wife's body next to his. He popped his neck and back before making his way to the kitchen. Melinda was standing over the sink breathing heavy.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked truly concerned.

She nodded, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this, Fin."

"I know it's hard Melinda, but you aren't going to get strong if you bottle yourself up from everyone."

Melinda shook her head, running a hand through her hair. She knew he was right, he always was. Every since her miscarriage she had a very hard time being around kids, even Casey. Payton, not so much, but Layla and the twins, yeah, not a good mix.

She felt broken and empty seeing Casey walk around with her five and half month baby bump, or see Olivia tending to her _two _kids. Why her? She was married before she had her first child, she wanted to be a mother, but them- Casey had a one night stand; no promises of her baby, of Layla knowing Lake. Olivia wasn't planning to become pregnant any time soon when she conceived the twins, so why was mother nature so willing to make them mothers? Why did life have to be so cruel?

A slury voice, broke from her thought. "Mommy, is it Christmas yet?" Payton asked, sleepily.

Melinda shook her head, "No baby, not for another few days."

"Aw man!" She yelped. "Can you make pancakes?" The disappointment left her voice quickly, now focusing on the bigger picture; Food.

"Sure!"

"Yeah!" Payton looked at her dags with hopeful eyes, "Can I open a present?"

"Payton-"

"Just one..." She begged, holding up her pointer finger and giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes that she could master.

Fin sighed, he was defeated. Melinda's moth dropped and she whispered only loud enough for him to hear; "If she gets to open up a present I want to open one too!"

"Melinda!" he exclaimed in a hush.

Melinda followed her daughter's steps. Getting down on her knees she put her hands together, sticking out her bottom lips. "Pwetty Pwease?"

Fin sighed, nodding before walking off. Payton turned to her mom and smiled, holding up her hand Melinda gave her a high- five. "Nice!" Payton complimented.

"I learn from the best." Melinda stood up, "How about those pancakes?"

**A/N: 3 reviews, or I wont share the next chapter with you, and that's going to suck considering I have almost all the story mapped out...**

**Dedicated to: xDeathByCupcakesx, she was the first one to get the T.V show, but to everyone who guessed, you were absolutely right! It's Golden Girls opening song! **

**You guys are the best F-N reviewers in the world! I got ELEVEN REVIEWS on my last chapter, ELEVEN! Do you know how many that is? That's the fingers on both hands plus one more finger, that's A LOT! Keep'em coming, guys, keep'em coming! **

**With Reviews like that, I'm over joyed and happy and it makes me want to update as quickly as I can. I was really beyond happy when my inbox was filled with reviews! Thank you guys so much. If it weren't for you and your positive feed back, I wouldn't write; I wouldn't update; I wouldn't do anything. You really know how to show a young author some love! **

**For the billionth time- THANK YOU! I love you guys all SO MUCH**

**Personal Note: May not be single much longer! Thank you Tai, thank you! Joseph is the sexiest thing to have walked this planet! Now all I have to do is get her to talk to him (We don't go to the same school) and I will be in a relationship with the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen!**

**Lover forever and always,**

**Kiss the girl54 **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

* * *

"Is that Blue berry Pancakes?" Liz asked, walking into the kitchen.

Melinda nodded, turning down the fire. "Yeah, you want some?"

"Please."

Melinda placed two pancakes on a plate and handed them to the older woman. Liz thanked her and took a seat at the table next to Payton. "Mom, when is Ken and Dakota coming?"

"Not sure babe. Do you want some more chocolate milk?" Payton nodded, and stopped her fork in mid air when she noticed Liz staring at her.

She moved her fork in circular motions wanting to see if her grandmother's eyes would follow the object. "Grandma?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Liz took a sip of her coffee before taking her plat over to the sink. "Hurry up Payton, I want to go play out side."

* * *

"Ah!" Olivia screamed, as she was tackled to the ground. Joseph climbed on top of her.

He pinned her down, "I got her, I got her!" he screamed proudly.

"Christan!" Olivia screamed, laughing. "Save me, baby!"

"I'm coming mommy!" he yelled. "Take that JD!" He exclaimed as he tackled his brother off his mother. Olivia took the chance and got up. She tried to run but was blocked by Daniel. She grabbed some snow and threw it at him.

He retreated, throwing some back at her. "JD, man, I need your help!"

"Coming bro!" Joseph, said. He ran and threw himself on Olivia's leg. "I got you!"

**XxX**

Liz watched from the window and smiled. "Come on Payton," she called "Let's throw snow balls at Olivia."

Payton looked at her mom as Jo helped her into her coat and gloves. "Coming mama?"

"No honey, go have fun."

"You sure?" Don asked, as he buttoned up his own jacket. Melinda nodded, and as if on cue- Payton, Liz, Don, Jo and Munch walked out of the cabin. Melinda tried to ignore the pair of eyes glaring at her.

She put a hand on the side of face. "I can still see you, ya' know." Fin said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"No you can't."

"Melinda."

With out a word she got up and left the room. Fin sighed and walked out side. If Melinda wanted to stay inside and sulk, he would let her. He on the other hand, was going to go play in the snow with his daughter.

"Aye!" He yelled. Payton started to laugh and squealed out in pure joy as she threw another snow ball at him.

"Got you daddy!"

**XxX**

Lake held his daughter in his arms as they walked through the snow. Casey smiled at the sight. She closed her eyes, as the wind caresed her face, the wind blowing her hair back.

She smiled and felt her heart soar when Lake took hold of her hand.

"I love you, babe." She smiled, leaning into him.

"I love you too." He said against her temple.

Casey wrapped an arm around his slender waist. "Ready to go inside?"

Layla nodded and wrapped her arms and legs tighter around her dad. She rasped out, "So, cold" you cold hear the shiver in her voice.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate." Lake promised as they made their way back to the cabin. Upon arriving the spotted Maureen and Daniel making a snowman. "Awesome!" Lake complimented.

"I know!" Maureen squealed. "Isn't he adorable, I think we'll call him Donvito!"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Wasn't your last snowman named Donvito?"

"This is Donvito number 2." Daniel explained with a smile.

* * *

_knock. knock._

Elliot opened the door. "Ken, Huang, Dakota, and some dude I've never seen before!" He greeted with a smile.

"George!" Liz smiled, waving. The short Asian man made his way through the door, a caucasion male following behind him.

"Liz, it's been to long!" He said hugging her.

They pulled apart and Liz took his hand into her's leading him to the living room. "Guess who's hear!"

"Huang!" Everyone screamed.

George smiled and happily shouted; "I've never felt so loved!"

"Ah, I've missed you!" Melinda squealed, hugging him.

"I've missed you, too." He pulled back and looked her up and down. "Looking good, Mrs. Tutuola You've lost quite a bit of weight."

"Aw, well. I try."

"Watch it Huang, that's my wife you're talking to."

The caucasain laughed, and Huang straightened up his posture. Just as Ken and Dakota walked in Huang once again started to speak. "Guys this is Ben. Ben this is my family."

"Nice to meet you." Ben smiled giving everyone a small wave.

"You too, Ben." Liz smiled. "Will you be staying with us?"

"Id it's not a problem- I mean-"

Jo put a calloused hand on his shoulder, "Not a problem at all." Silence filled the air and Ken decided to make his presence known.

"Baby girl?" He called. Payton ran from Don's arms to her brothers.

"Bubba!" She yelled.

Dakota crossed his arms, looking at his _niece_. "What about me?" he asked with crossed arms.

"Hey, Dakota!" She greeted as her brother handed her over. "Where's Raychel?"

"Her mom's dropping her off tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Dakota set her down, and hugged his Mother-in-law and Father-in-law_._

Olivia sat from her position on the couch and smiled. Christmas was the best holiday ever, oh how she wished her other kids could be here.

**A/N: 3 reviews, or I wont update ever, ever, again!**

**Some of y'all reviews are confusing me. I don't know where y'all are getting Jana from... There is Shana and Jane. Shana is the mother and Jane is a friend... Well at least that's all I'm going to tell you. Shane and Jane. There is NO JANA. **

**Lover forever and always,**

**Kiss the girl54**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"I'm-a coming!" Melinda called sleepily. She made her way from the comfortable position on her husband's chest to the door. "Farah, hi, come in, come in." Melinda greeted stepping aside to let the young brunet pass.

Farah followed Melinda around the corner, situating her five year old in her arms.

"Hey, look who's here!" Dakota exclaimed, poking at Payton's ribcage.

"Rachel!" Payton exclaimed, happily. Finally, someone her own age who wouldn't be mean to her.

The little brunet smiled, as her mother set her on the ground. "Sup' chika?"

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Nah'," Rachel took a seat next to her friend. "What are we watching?"

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas."

Everyone's attention turned from the young girls to the laughing women. "Well, you should have told me, she could have driven with us."

Farah started laughing. "Its okay, Eric and I are on our way to my mothers, she lives about forty-five minutes from here. I enjoyed the scenery, so thank you for that. It's so beautiful out here."

"I know, have you been here during the spring?"

"Yes, oh my lord, the view is just to die for, especially if your looking over the lake."

"They have a lake?" That was from Fin.

Farah nodded, "Yeah it's actually not to far from here."

"Anyone want food? No, okay," Liz said, making her way to the kitchen.

"Well, I should be going. Ray-Ray, give me a kiss."

Rachel reluctantly left her spot on the floor. "Bye."

"No I love you?"

"Love you."

Farah rolled her eyes. "Be good. Listen to Melinda, do what ever she tells you."

"How come I don't get control? She's my niece." Dakota whined.

"Because, I'm older," Melinda snickered "and more mature."

* * *

Outside, enjoying the view of the dark sky and white snow were the Stables'.

"Stop…" Olivia giggled into the passionate kiss she was sharing with her hubby.

"Mhh-mm" He moaned. Elliot pressed the back of his hand to her head, pressing her lips even harder against his.

Olivia pulled back, resting her forehead upon his. "I've missed you, Elliot."

"I'm ready to come home, Olivia, I'm ready to be the husband you deserve."

"I want you to come home too." She whispered softly against his ear.

He stroked her cheek, "I love you, and I want to come home." He repeated.

"I love you too." She softly kissed his lips. "We'll talk to Dr. Moore about this, okay? I don't want to rush anything. I don't want to wreck what we've rebuilt."

Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go inside?" She nodded.

**XxX**

Inside, Don and Liz were snuggled up on the couch. Don smiled, seeing the sight before him.

He never thought he would have a family again. After his first wife died in the plane crash his life shattered.

He looked down to his wife. Elizabeth Donnelly, senior judge and his best friend, man she was beautiful.

She just had this glow about her. Yes. She was a hard ass in the courts but man, talk about a double life.

She lived for her kids, ad for her grandkids. Yes, Olivia and the girls were her daughters. She has taken it into her own hands to play mommy.

Liz was the highlight of anyone's day. Don, kissed the crown of her head. He looked down, and grinned.

Rachel and Payton were over by Fin and Melinda laughing and cracking jokes. Joseph was next to Jo, his head resting in her chest. Layla and Christan were to engrossed in the movie to pay attention to anyone else.

* * *

"It's almost Christmas!" Rachel yelled happily.

Melinda chuckled. She stood up, taking Fin's hand in hers. "Come on babe, let's go out side." She said sweetly, taking the blanket they were sharing.

"Where are y'all going, don't y'all want to be here for Christmas morning?" Ben asked. This family was nuts! Where he came from you were suppose to be asleep when Santa came to visit. Here, kids were up, and people were making out left and right.

"They have a tradition." Casey smile, stroking Lakes cheek.

Ben and Daniel's eyes widened. "A tradition, what tradition?" Daniel repeated. This was his first time being invited on the family cabin get away. Usual he and Maureen went to his family's'.

Fin smirked, leading his lover out side.

"Fin proposed to Mel here, six years ago."

"That's so sweet," Maureen cooed, "I remember that."

Olivia nodded, "Now while there out side making out like there's no tomorrow I'm going to set up the honey moon sweet."

"I want to help!" Jo exclaimed following her.

"Okay. Hey, Jo can you grab those gift bags for me please." Olivia asked, taking up a very large bag.

**XxX**

Fin moaned, feeling his wife's tongue thrust against his own.

Melinda wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, she smiled feeling his hands inch up her shirt.

They only pulled apart when air became short. Fin groaned, feeling Melinda press her pelvis against his.

"Stop that," he whispered against her ear.

"Why? You know you like it." She smirked. She placed her lips against his once again, opening her mouth she gently bit his lower lip.

"Okay you two!" Liz called from the door. "You can come back in, It's fifteen minutes past Christmas."

They pulled apart, smiling at one another. "I love you Melinda." Fin whispered against her ear as they walked back towards the door. He moved behind her, pressing himself against her back side as they walked.

Melinda silently groaned, as she felt him starting to get hard. "I love you too."

**XxX**

"Okay you two, your room is ready." Jo and Olivia said proudly. The tried so hard to hide their smiles.

"What about the kids?" Melinda asked.

"What are you doing?" Fin whispered against her ear. "I want you, don't make me wait."

"What about them?" Munch looked down at the five little ones. Their bodies' layed out on the floor, dead asleep.

"To think Ray was so excited about Christmas now she's past out like Uncle Pete." Dakota snickered.

Melinda shrugged, leading her horny husband up the stairs.

She gasped opening the door. Candles surrounded the room, soft jazz music in the background. There was a bottle of champagne on the dressed in a tub of ice. Next to the glass champagne glasses layed a note; On the note was scriptured writing.

_I'm so happy for you guys! You two are the definition of love. _

_I'm happy to be apart of you life, I'm glad to watch as you two fall more and more in love with one another. You two are really a blessing from God. I wish you the best and many, more years to come. _

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Melinda set the note back down and took a minute to take in the words. She was right. Her love with Fin was one of a kind. Something pure and magical, something she would forever treasure.

"Hey presents!" Fin exclaimed happily, seeing a girly pink and green bag on the bed, next to it a blue and black one.

Melinda chuckled, "What do we have here."

On her card read; _Hope you like it Melinda (;_

_Love,_

_Olivia & Jo_

On Fin's card it read; _Lucky bastard, show her a good time._

_Love,_

_Olivia._

_Yeah, give it to her good!_

_Love,_

_Jo._

"Ugh-oh," Melinda whispered reading his card. "I can only imagine what's in this bag." Melinda pulled the contents out of her bag and gasped she layed them on the bed and stared in disbelief. There on the red sating quilt layed; A pink lingerie out fit, and a Trojan vibrater.

Fin's eyes widened as he could only imagine what was in his bag. He pulled the items out of his bag. There next to Melinda's things sat Lube, Condoms and a pair of handcuffs.

Melinda looked at him and back at the things. She grabbed the lube, condoms, vibrater and outfit, stuffing them into her bag. She placed her bag on the chair behind her.

Twirling the handcuffs around on her finger she said in a husky voice, "This could actually be fun."

Fin looked between her and the bag. What was his sexy lady up to? "With what we're about to do," she started her voice in a low purr. "Wont require clothes, and you turn me on much more than a battery powered device."

**A/N: 3 reviews or I'll never tell you what happens next!**

**This is for SVUWholecastlover. She's going out of town, and asked if I'd update before she left, so here you go hon.**

**I don't know what your preferences are so I tried my best to add everyone, but because I love Felinda so much more… I decided they needed to catch up on some love making.**

**This by the way is what I have in store for our next chapter, some good 'ole Felinda smut!**

**Love always and forever,**

**Kiss the girl54**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

* * *

Melinda took a step towards her husband. "You know…" She started, slowly walking into his embrace. "It's been almost a week since we've done anything…" her voice trailed off as she placed her lips on his neck.

She took a bit of his skin between her teeth, sucking gently. She smiled hearing the low moan pass his lips. Moving her lips from his neck, she softly kissed him.

Melinda slightly moaned as his hands slowly inched up flat stomach. With one sift movement Fin pulled her gray sleeping shirt off, over her head. He placed a light kiss on her collar bone, trailing his lips up to her chin.

Fin held her waist in his hands. He turned slightly, pushing her onto the bed. Melinda scooted back, never taking her lips off of his. She laid her head back on the pillows, spreading her legs just enough for Fin to lie between them.

Melinda let out a low moan as Fin kissed her neck, shoulder and the top of her breasts. He trailed his lips lower, kissing her stomach.

He laced his finger into the band of her sweat pants and slowly began to pull them down. Once off, he threw them to the ground. His hand caressed her leg, slightly squeezing her thighs.

You're beautiful, Melinda." he whispered, letting his fingers draw circles against her; inching towards the edge of her panties. He curled his fingers around the band of her yellow lace panties, slowly he discarded them.

Melinda drew in a sharp breath and let out a slight moan as his fingers traced her opening, coating them in her wetness. They both moaned as he let his fingers slide up to circle her clit. He pressed down, circling his fingers against her, rubbing it between two fingers. She let moans of pleasure escape her lips.

"Oh God, Finn... That feels so good..." she rasped out and threw her head back.

"I'm glad." He smiled and pulled her closer for an open mouth kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he let his middle finger slide into her body. He felt her walls clenching around him as the wetness increased and he felt a sense of pride.

Slowly he slipped his finger out and back in, moving his hand in circles and bending it inside of her. Melinda panted and closed her eyes, her entire body covered in goose bumps. It felt so fucking amazing!

Another deep moan left her mouth and Fin parted from her, kissing his way down her jaw and neck, nipping at her pulse point as he removed his finger and added a second, his palm pressing against her clit.

Oh, God...Fin..." She moaned and bit her lower lip, arching her back. Her walls twitched around his fingers and he started to move his fingers faster, curling them and using his thumb to press on her clit. Soon Melinda felt her muscles pull together and a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body, a loud moan escaping her throat.

Fin smiled as he watched her come undone, slowing his movement and pulling Melinda towards himself with his free hand. Her breathing was harsh and she pressed her face in the crook of his neck, planting countless kisses there.

She whined as he pulled his fingers out of her. Her slight whimpers stopped feeling his erection pressing harder against her. It was then Melinda sensed his need.

She moved one hand from his shoulder, letting it glide over his muscled chest. Melinda cupped him through his boxers and squeezed his erection. He became even harder underneath her touch and she felt her heart swell, proud of how his body reacted to hers.

She gently moved her fingers to his waistband. She smiled up at him; hooking her fingers into his boxers, moving them down enough so she was able to free him. She felt his full on erection against her stomach and she smiled, finally moving her eyes down to look at him. He was so big and completely hard, standing proudly in front of her. Tentatively Melinda reached out and closed her hand around the head of him, feeling a little wetness against her palm.

After giving him a few good strokes she freed him completely from his boxers. His shirt followed their clothing on the floor. Kissing her fully on the lips Fin was ready to go.

"Wait…" Melinda rasped between kisses.

"What now?" He groaned, kissing her neck.

She handed him the handcuffs, a seductive smile on her lips. "Cuff me to the bed." He must have given her a strange look because she rolled her eyes and began to explain. "Let's spice it up a bit!"

"Melinda, I don't even have a key. How am I supposed to get you out of them?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is that really important?" He gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. She shrugged "Please… Oh look you don't need a key!"

Fin rolled his eyes, taking the hand cuffs from her. Melinda squealed when he locked up her left wrist and locked the other brace around one of the bars on the back board.

She squeezed the base of his member, and he groaned in response. Fin tried to ignore the urge to give into her touch, but it was hard.

He took his index finger and moved it down to her womanhood.

Melinda could feel beads of sweat covering her body. He softly massaged her clit before putting a finger inside of her.

"Oh God! Fin!" Melinda screamed as he put another finger inside of her and started to accelerate his rhythm, going and faster inside of her.

"Baby … please, no more … teasing…ohh, ohh! I need you now!" Melinda screamed breathless.

Fin smirked, making fire run through her body as he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

"Harder!" Demanded the sexy brunet; Fin smiled and happily obeyed her request.

Melinda breathed breathless "I need you now! Inside of me… please!"

Fin didn't listen to her. Instead he started sucking her clit gently. He put his tongue inside of her and he could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Baby!" moaned Melinda, she tried to move but the hand cuffs limited her direction. "Harder! Please!" she tried to talk but pleasure completely consumed her body.

"Not just yet." He said as he lifted up her hips to have full access.

Without disconnecting his lips from her clit he put one finger inside of her making her scream in pure pleasure.

Melinda screamed out as he accelerated his finger inside of her.

Fin took his lips from her womanhood but kept his finger inside.

"I want you... I need you ... Please" Melinda begged as she arched her back high. "Oh dear lord … I need you… all of you! She panted looking into his brown crystal eyes.

Fin leaned over her body and captured one of her breasts with his mouth. Melinda's eyes rolled back and she moaned out in pure pleasure!

Fin slowly took his finger out of her and replaced them with his hard rock erection. This caused Melinda to groan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him inside of her.

"I need harder … faster … please!" begged Melinda as he began to pump in and out of her.

Fin did what he was told to. He went faster and further inside of her, making her screaming his name for more.

"Just a little harder..." panted a breathless Melinda.

Fin pushed himself more into her and accelerated his rhythm.

She screamed, feeling him pull almost all the way only to ram his hips into her. "Harder, faster, please!" Melinda screamed, rotating her hips under him, making the feeling so indescribable.

Fin rammed into her. Her moans were growing louder and louder by the second. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her body began to tense and he walls clenching around him, refusing to release him.

He knew she was about to give in. He pounded into her again, and she let a scream of pleasure escape her lips as she came. He didn't stop pounding into her though.

Melinda was sure she had died. Fin knew that he too was close, but he didn't want to be finished, he wasn't done giving her the please she deserved; he didn't want to be done. He slammed his hips into her, causing Melinda to scream out over and over again in please. She came again, her body going limp.

Fin stopped, kissing her. Melinda became so lost in the kiss that when he rammed his hips into her again it was too much to handle, Melinda came violently. Fin smirked, pressing into her as hard as he could; Melinda began to shake at the feeling.

Fin couldn't take it anymore. He released everything he had into her, Melinda moaned, at the feeling and Fin kissed her, softly on the lips.

Melinda blew out a breath of air making her bangs flutter a bit. She looked over at her husband who was just as exhausted as her. She looked up at the handcuffs, damn these things!

She had lie still and _enjoy _the torture he put her through. Damn him and his magical touch!

"Can you un-cuff me now?" Melinda asked, holding the sheets over her body. Her eyes widened when her refused, but she soon got over that feeling his body climb back up the length of hers.

* * *

Rachel opened the present Payton got her before Dakota and Ken took her over to her grandmothers.

Later that day everyone gathered in the living room. Presents were to soon be open and pictures were soon to be snapped.

"To: Casey; From: Lake!" Read Munch as her tossed the package to the swollen red-head. Opening the presents she received a lot of gasps.

"Aw, I wish I was pregnant!" Melinda cooed, seeing her new maternity blouse.

Casey held the pink and yellow dress shirt up. She had seen it in the window at Motherhood, but it had cost seventy five dollars.

"Thank you, honey!" She cooed.

Lake leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Here," he handed her a picture and soon the room was filed with a loud scream.

"Oh my God, Lake, ah you didn't!"

Casey hugged him tightly as Olivia and Jo looked at the picture. In the small photograph showed a Sesame Street Nursery. The walls were decorated in wall paper and paint, the crib was oak and a rocking chair rested by the window. It was the perfect little room, for a perfect little boy.

More presents were exchanged, leaving the biggest ones for last.

"Here baby!" Melinda called, setting her daughter on her lap.

"This is from me and mama," Fin explained handing her a medium sized box.

Payton shook it. "What is it?"

"Open it," encouraged Liz as she got ready to take a picture.

Payton slowly peeled the paper back. A white box with paw prints rested on her lap. She opened the lid and saw a medium size piece of paper and some pictures.

Payton looked at her father. "What is it?" She already had an idea and it was getting harder to contain her excitement. Melinda laughed a little, getting her own camera ready.

"I'm getting a dog!" she asked excitedly.

"Or a cat," Melinda corrected. Payton jumped off the couch knocking the box on the floor.

"YOU'RE THE BEST MOM IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Payton screamed, jumping on her and wrapping her arm around her neck, squeezing tightly.

Melinda laughed hugging her back. "What about me?" Fin asked, hurt.

Payton released her mother and tackled her father. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best daddy ever!" She screamed.

After the animal excitement faded more presents were revealed.

Christian got a blue bike and Joseph got a green one. Both were very excited yet disappointed they wouldn't be able you use them until they got home.

Casey got more maternity wear. Lake got some new CD's.

"AHH, MOMMY!" Layla screamed opening her present. There in front of her stood a customized doll house. "This is exactly what I wanted."

She was so happy. Her excitement grew even more when she opened up the presents from her dad. Dolls, she got dolls for her awesome new doll house. How could life get any better?

Olivia got earrings and Elliot got a new watch.

Maureen got dinner reservations to the most expensive restraint, in London! Yes, her awesome, kick ass Fiancé was taking her to London!

Liz received new photo equipment from Melinda and an in scripted necklace from Don.

"Okay," Fin announced standing up. "This is for the girls." He handed Melinda, Olivia, Casey, Liz and Maureen a package.

Liz eye's almost pooped out of her head seeing her gift. Fin had got all of them a get away package. Three nights in a hotel, spa, makeover's and last but not least $300 shopping spree!

"Thank you!" Olivia exclaimed hugging him.

"Ah, you're welcome." He turned back to Melinda pulling a large package from his bag. He laid it on her lap avoiding her eyes.

Melinda peeled back the paper and stared down at the huge manila envelope. "What's this?" She asked, hesitant to open it.

"Divorce papers." Munch joked, causing Jo to pinch his arm.

Melinda rolled her eyes. She opened the envelope pulling out three stacks of paper work. Looking over the papers tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to talk but she couldn't, her voice was to dry.

With out a word she stood up, making her way over. She threw her arms around her husband, pulling back just enough to capture his lips in a lustful kiss.

Liz looked at the stack of papers.

Stack number one read: **In vitro Fertilization**

___In vitro fertilization__ (IVF) is a process by which egg cells are fertilised by sperm outside the body, ____in ____vitro_**. **___IVF_ is a major treatment in infertility **...**

Stack number two read: **Every Angel needs a Home**

___Adoption__ is a process whereby a person assumes the parenting for another and, in so doing, permanently transfers all rights and responsibilities from the **...**_

Stack number three read: **Aruba**

_Aruba is a 33 km-long island of the Lesser Antilles in the southern Caribbean Sea, located 27 km north of the coast of Venezuela. Together with Bonaire and…_

Fin had surprised her with a trip to Aruba! He was also giving her a chance to once again become a mother.

**A/N: 3 reviews or I will not ever update again!**

**Wow, it's been like 2 weeks since my last update! I'm sorry guys, been so busy with school, life, oh and I was grounded. Why you ask...**

**because I didn't CLEAN my DAD'S Mess! Yes, my Dad's.. But anyways...**

**Had a soccer tounament last weekend, and it sucked! Worst weekend ever! Thank God my friend Randi was there to keep me sane! I can't stand the girls on my team!**

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO 7SEVEN7! I love you little sis... yes I adopted her! LOL.**

**Next chapter: Starts off 2 months later. If it's not the last chapter it'll be the second to last... Yay, we're almost done! Soon I'll write the sequel!**

**Love you all sorry for the wait! Don't forget to review!**

**Love always and forever,**

**Johanna (:**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

* * *

Casey and Liz were waiting to see the doctor. Casey was now seven months pregnant and Sebastian was making her more and more uncomfortable by the hour.

"Ms. Novack," The nurse called.

Liz helped her stand. Together they followed the nurse back to the examination room.

"Just have a seat and Dr. Parish will be with you soon."

Casey slowly made her way on to the examination table while Liz occupied the pink chair next to her. The comfortable silence was disturbed by Casey's cell.

'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me__'_

"Hello?" Casey answered, laughing at the look on Liz's face hearing her ring tone.

"Hey baby, I'm not gonna be able to make it home tonight." Lake told her.

Casey clenched her fist hearing voices in the back ground. "Are you ever going to come home? It's been two weeks Chester. You're not that damn busy if Elliot and Fin can make it home to their wives."

He cleared his throat, "I would if I could, babe. I'll see you later, okay, I have a lot of paper work to catch up on." With that he hung up.

"Love you too," she replied sarcastically to no one.

The door opened and she put her phone back in her purse. "Casey, how are we doing?" Dr. Parish asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Good, good." He clapped his hands together "Okay, let's cheek your blood pressure." He grabbed the wrap from the wall and put it around her arm.

**XxX**

"Call me as soon as you land in New York." Jane said walking Shana out to her cab.

Shana threw her arms around her. "I will. Thank you so much Jane, I'll never be able to repay you."

"Just keep in touch okay?" Jane whispered against her ear. Shana nodded, hugging her tighter. 

They pulled back and Jane whipped the tear from her eyes. Shana whipped her own tears and they started laughing.

"Come to with me, Jane." Shana suggested looking at the house they had shared for over eight years.

Jane smiled sadly at her, "You have to do this on your own, Shana."

More tears feel. "I need you."

Jane nodded, taking a step back. She whispered just loud enough for Shan to hear, "I'll be down in a few weeks."

Shana nodded, and got into the cab. Jane waved to her and she waved back as the cabbie took off.

**XxX**

"Daddy will you play catch with me?" Joseph asked as his father walked through the door.

Elliot nodded tossing his keys on the table. "Sure, where are mom and Christian?"

Joseph grabbed his gloves and ball. "Mom's outside on the phone and Chris is with Aunt Jo."

Elliot and Joseph walked out to the front yard and played cath.

"Nice throw!" Elliot complimented.

"Thanks," Joseph said. "Hey dad,"

"Yeah son?" Asked Elliot, throwing the ball back to him.

Joseph looked down at the baseball and back at his dad. "I'm really happy you home."

Elliot's face softened, a smile forming on his lips. "I am too, Joseph. I am too."

**XxX**

"Layla are you hungry?" Reba asked walking into the kitchen.

"No thank you, Mrs. Hart." Layla said, looking up at her and then back to her drawing.

Reba nodded and left the room to check on baby Jake.

"So," Kyra asked, are you ready to met your brother?

Layla nodded, "Yeah. His room is really cool!" She exclaimed. "Mom said I can help feed and change him, I think it could be fun."

"Do you want to go swing?" Kyra asked setting down her crayon.

"Yeah, this is getting boring."

The two redheads walked out side to see Caleb and Kyle sliding. Caleb was wearing a blue cape and Kyle was wearing a red one.

"What are you doing?" Kyra asked as she and Layla sat on the swings.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Playing superheroes, something you know nothing about."

"Yes I do!" Kyra exclaimed.

"No you don't because you're a girl!" Kyle shouted back.'

Layla rolled her eyes and in a serious manner she spat, "Girls are _way _smatter than boys!"

"Not true!"

"So true!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Giving up the boys went back inside. Kyra smirked and Layla laughed as they high-fived each other.

Girls really did kick ass!

**XxX**

"Mom have you seen Cow?" Payton asked walking into the kitchen.

"He's outside." Fin answered taking a seat at the table.

Payton nodded and ran outside. Melinda looked up from the brochure she was reading to steal the pickle off of Fin's plate.

"What the heck!" he exclaimed as she took a bite.

"What?" She asked sweetly, before drinking some of his ice tea.

He stared at her as she took his plate of food as well. "Did I say you could have some?" She shrugged taking a bite of his sandwich. "Oh that's just low!"

She turned her attention back to the brochure. "When are we leaving?" She asked excitedly.

In a few weeks she would be on a plane to Aruba! She couldn't wait to lie on the white beach and swim in the clear turquoise water, oh and shop.

Oh crap! She needed to hit the malls before they left. So many awesome sells going on and she needed to get a new bathing suite, and dress.

"Three weeks," he answered making himself another sandwich. This time when he sat down he sat on the other side of the table.

Payton walked back into the house with her puppy, Cow. Cow was a two month old Husky. She was just the cutest thing ever!

Payton fell in love with her from the moment she saw her. Melinda tried to convince her to get a cat but Fin wasn't having that.

Melinda hated the dog at first but now she loved her. She spoiled Cow to the greater core that Payton sometimes wished she never asked for a dog.

"Payton come here," Fin called. Payton came over to him rubbing her hyper puppy's ear. "Wanna go to the movies with me?" he asked.

Payton nodded, setting the dog down, "What are we going to go see?"

"Rio?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excitedly. She ran out of the kitchen and up to her room to put on her tennis shoes.

Melinda leaned back in her chair, Fin turned back and caught her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"You don't like cartoons," she said with a smirk. "What's gotten into you?"

"Noting, can't I just take my daughter to the movies?" he asked taking his plate to the sink.

Melinda stood up following him, "It's a case isn't it?" She asked, knowingly.

"No…"

"Sure," she scoffed as Payton came back down stairs. She smiled as Father and Daughter walked out of the house.

**XxX**

_"Have you told her yet?"_

_"No…"_

_"You need to tell her!"_

_"I will, just not yet…"_

_"Okay… I'll see you tonight?"_

_"Ten o'clock, your place."_

_"Okay… Love you"_

_"Love you too"_

**A/N: 3 Reviews, or you don't get the last chapter and you won't have a sequel.**

**Well this concludes chapter 47. The next Chapter will be the last, let's see if you can get me to at least 195 reviews by the end of this.**

**Love forever and always,**

**Johanna**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

* * *

Casey dropped Liz off at her office before heading over to Reba's to pick up Layla.

She couldn't help but let her heart soar as she petted her belly. Two more months and she would see her baby boy. It was as if life was finally on the right track. A loving man, an amazing daughter and a growing boy, who could ask for anything more?

She turned up the radio and started singing along to the song.

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I'd chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of..._

She turned on Valley Hill wanting to stop by Walgreens to pick up some more coco butter lotion.

As she turned into the small strip of stores she saw something that made her lose control of the wheel. After a good swerve she found her footing to slam on the breaks. She turned off the car, parking it in the middle of the parking lot.

She unbuckled and opened the door, once out she slammed it behind her. "What the hell?" She yelled. "Working over time huh?"

Before her stood Lake and Toya, they were holding hands. "Casey… I swear, it's not what it looks like…" he stumbled dropping Toya's hands.

Casey held a hand up as tears stained her cheeks. "You lied to me, you're cheating on me…" She turned to walk away but was stop by his arm.

"Casey, please!" he begged.

Casey lost control and started hitting him. "I saw you kissing! Don't fucking lie to me!" She hit him in the stomach and he dropped to one knee. "You can forget about coming home, you can forget about Layla and the baby! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

She ran back to her car crying. She couldn't breath and was gasping for air. She got in and buckled up, she left the parking lot with a broken heart and crushed dreams.

Not even a block away, tears still running down her face, she noticed wetness in between her legs. Looking down she screamed and more tears feel. Blood; her navy slacks were bloody and wet.

**XxX**

Maureen and Daniel sat in the kitchen with Elliot and Olivia. Silence filled the air as Elliot's face burned with fury.

"Columbia?" He repeated. "You're moving to Columbia?"

Maureen looked up and slowly nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

Elliot stood up, the kitchen chair falling to the floor. "No, no, no" he repeated. He took his fist and pounded it into the cabinet. "You're not moving to Columbia!"

"Elliot calm down!" Olivia pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Do you hear this shit Olivia! He wants to take my daughter, my little girl off to another country!"

"Elliot…"

"No." He interrupted, "My final answer is no!"

Daniel stood up nodding; he pushed Maureen's hand roughly off his bicep. Mr. Stabler, I love your daughter, please. Maureen is my wife and she supports me. I have an opportunity of a life time waiting for me over there, waiting for us."

Elliot shook his head, turning to look out the window. Maureen sighed and silently let her tears fall.

"I can't believe you!" Daniel Exclaimed. "I've always been respectful, and considerate. I asked your permission to date your daughter, to marry her and now I have to have your permission to make a decision with my _wife_!" He sighed in aggravation, "Dickie and Leslie are getting a divorce, Kathleen and Nathaniel are seventy two thousand dollars in debt, they may even lose their house; Lizzie is sleeping with her female partner, and I can't move to another country with my wife!"

"Daniel!" Maureen gasped.

Elliot spun around his fists clenched to his sides. "What do you mean Dickie and Leslie are getting divorced?" The words sunk even farther in and his face boiled. "Seventy two thousand dollars in debt and Lizzie is sleeping with Braelynn ."

**XxX**

Shana took a deep breath as the cabbie pulled up in front of a black, glass building.

"We're here lady." He said, looking in the rear view mirror.

Shana nodded, grabbing her purse. She closed the door after handing him twenty dollars. She had dropped her stuff off at the hotel about two hours ago and she had just got up the courage to head to her present destination.

She walked towards the door on shaky legs. "I wish I would have changed shoes…" she mumbled as she looked down to her red high heels.

Her phone vibrated with a text, she opened it seeing it was from Jane.

_You're going to do fine. Just be honest and keep your head up. I got a flight to Manhattan, New York! I'll be there in two weeks! I love you girl, and I wish you the best of luck!_

Shana smiled before closing her phone. She placed her black berry back into her purse and opened the door.

The building was freezing cold, but many people occupied the hallways.

She found the desk and approached the middle aged blonde who was typing away at her computer. Her name tag read Tracy. She had curly blond hair and green eyes, she was wearing black rimmed glasses and her nails were painted in a French manicure. She had a very expensive looking wedding ring set on her finger.

Shana cleared her throat getting Tracy's attention. "Oh I'm so sorry," Tracy apologized. "How can I help you?"

"That's quite alright," Shana smiled. "Um, I'm actually here to see someone."

Tracy nodded, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. "Okay, who are you here to see and what are you here for?"

Shana looked down to her emerald green painted fingers. "Doctor Melinda Warner," she whispered just loud enough for Tracy to hear. "I'm her mother."

**A/N: 3 Reviews or NO SEQUEL! I would love for everyone who has subscribed, favorite, and/or followed to please leave me a review.**

**I want to know what you liked, what you didn't like, maybe what I could do better, or maybe some suggestions for the next story.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I would not have continued, or gotten as far as I have if it weren't for you. **

**This Love and Stress series has been my favorite stories to write as an author.**

***Shout outs to: 7Seven7, xDeathByCupcakesx, SVUallday, Ladysatbler, SVUWholecastlover, Underc0vergirl, LaSherricka and to everyone else who reviewed, Thank you as well!**

***Sorry if you weren't mentioned… To many names to type out but I REALLY do appreciate it!***

**Review, and look for the next installment of my Love and Stress series: "Love, Life and Stress: Here it comes"**

**Love forever and always,**

**Johanna (:**


End file.
